The Good Doctor's Assistant
by up side and down
Summary: No one said growing up in the labs was easy, but at least Sephiroth had Professor Gast for a while. But then the Good Doctor hires a new assistant that's like no one Sephiroth has ever met before. Within the chaos of Hojo's experiments and the rare meetings with Gast, a young Sephiroth bonds with the most unlikely of people. AU. No pairings. Rated for Language only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my first fic, but be as brutal as you deem necessary. I accept all criticism, but try to keep it helpful. This is a complete and total AU that is pre-game if you couldn't tell from the summary.**

** I don't own any of the characters here, except for some minor filler and the OC. The rest belong to Square Enix. **

**Enjoy.**

It was well known throughout ShinRa, not just the Science Department, that Hojo was a tyrant to rival the old man at the top. He always got want he wanted, one way or another and goddess help the person who stood in his way. So it was always with great anxiety and trepidation that his assistants and technicians would inform the greasy hunchback that his prodigy was acting out.

In all honesty, they were terrified of the five-year-old and were reluctant to force him to do anything. It was only after being cowed by a furious Hojo that they would drag him off for whatever testing Hojo had planned for. The pitied and feared the kid, but fear outweighed the pity every time.

Except once.

Sephiroth felt rain for the first time when he was three. It fascinated him. Clean, fresh water that fell from the sky. He couldn't explain it. He'd asked once, but Hojo told him it wasn't important. He would have asked Professor Gast, but he just hadn't gotten the chance yet. Hojo didn't like Gast being around Sephiroth so much.

Without fail, whenever he found out it was raining he would go outside to see it again. It was a miracle to him and he had to be there to witness it every time. Hojo hated it and that was an added bonus. Made it worth getting wet and cold.

So a five-year-old Sephiroth laid down on the roof in a downpour and waited for the poor soul who would be sent to get him down. He'd chosen the roof because it was especially hard to get on and off of. It would give him more time, even if it was an obvious place to hide.

Hojo became predictably furious and fumed at the ceiling for a good five minutes before a victim came in. Hojo noted that she was uncharacteristically happy for working as a lab technician, before barking out his demand.

"Get Sephiroth off the roof," he said. She paused. No yes professor, no right away. She just stopped.

"I don't work for you," she said carefully. Hojo stared daggers at her, but she hardly even reacted. "I'm Professor Gast's new assistant. I work for him. He said to get the microscopes from the main laboratory and here they are." Hojo was ready to commit murder, again admittedly. "But, I don't really know the ranking system here and I could use some brownie points," she said, "Who's Sephiroth and where shall I fetch him at?" That was better.

"He's on the roof," Hojo said, "Get him now."

"Patience my dear professor," she said as she left, "It's a good thing to have in this profession." As soon as she was gone, Hojo made a mental note to berate Gast for his choice of assistants. She'd learn eventually, he figured, and let the incident go for now.

Sephiroth heard the door open. Someone started climbing the ladder up to where he was hiding. He didn't move. They took longer when he didn't react. They expected him to lash and fight a little. This one stopped and did nothing for a long time. Longer than usual. Unable to help himself, he looked up. He hadn't seen this one before. She didn't look afraid of him. She looked up at the sky which still wringing out a deluge.

Then she laid down right next to him.

Sephiroth fought the urge to spring up. This never happened. What did she think she was doing? Very carefully, so as not to catch her notice. Sephiroth peered over at his new companion. She laid on the cement roof, in the middle of a puddle, with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed as if she were lounging in the sun. The rain continued.

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked at last. She cracked open an eye to look at him.

"Same as you," she said, "Wondering why rain falls." She couldn't possibly know that.

"I know why rain falls," Sephiroth said.

"Could you tell me then," she said, "I never got a decent explanation." Sephiroth scrambled to save his lie.

"Everything falls," he said. She propped herself up on one elbow.

"You're right," she said, "Do you why though?"

"Gravity," Sephiroth said. She'd shut up and drag him back now. Her face did something strange then. She smiled as if that had been the nicest thing she'd heard all day.

"You know about gravity?" she said.

"Yes," Sephiroth said.

"Huh," she said, "good to know. Thanks for clearing that up." She laid back down. Sephiroth sat up completely. What was wrong with this one? What did she want?

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked again.

"I'm trying to guess where the next drop will fall," she said, "I'm terrible at it." He watched her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, now that I know why it falls, and how it falls, and how fast it falls, I want to know where it will fall," she said, "but it's really impossible to know before it happens so I have to guess." Sephiroth felt a small amount of excitement bubbling in him. She'd said the magic words. She knew how rain worked. Someone had solved they mystery and they thought it was important. It might be his only chance.

"You know how the rain works," he said.

"Mmm-hmmm," she said.

"How?" he asked. She sat up.

"Why don't we go back inside and I'll tell you along the way," she said.

"I don't want to go back yet," Sephiroth said.

"I didn't say we had to be quick about it," she said. The arch in her brow said something that resonated with Sephiroth's knack to irritate Hojo. He liked it, but couldn't explain why. He was only five after all. He nodded and stood up.

* * *

"Hojo, she's been here maybe two hours," Gast said, "she hardly knows the layout, much less who you are. Cut her some slack, she'll learn."

"Just make sure you hire better technicians in the future," Hojo snapped.

"I am," Gast said, "she's one of the best in her field. That's why she's here."

"Not from what I can see," Hojo said. Gast sighed. He really hated this man. It was only a matter of time before one of them was gone. Gast had a feeling it would be him.

"She's eccentric, I'll allow you that," Gast said, "but aren't you the one that said great steps in Science requires a separation from the rest of society?" Hojo didn't reply. Gast gave up on it and turned around. He stopped in his tracks.

Sephiroth was leading a dripping Cass back to the main laboratory. Sephiroth was _leading _Cass. As in coming back of his own volition. That never happened. Gast had carried Sephiroth back once or twice, but never had convinced him to come back on his own.

"...and then it falls back to the ground, with this gravity you told me about, as your everyday liquid water," she said, "Make sense?" Sephiroth glanced back and nodded. His five-year-old epiphany was well worth the effort. Sephiroth approached Hojo with his blank stare back in place. Cass started to walk out, but stopped.

"Microscopes," she told herself. She turned back and scooped up a pair.

"Hey, Professor Gast," she said, "Sorry for the delay. I took a break, then got lost. See ya later Sephiroth." She walked out. Sephiroth watched the door close behind her, Gast noticed. Hojo remained oblivious to the entire encounter and merely focused on his soaked Sephiroth.

"Pleased with your efforts?" Hojo jeered. Gast felt proud when Sephiroth said yes.

* * *

Sephiroth only expected to meet the strange lady in passing. She was Gast's assistant and would have very little to do with Hojo, unless it was directly asked of her. Sephiroth didn't really want to wish that on her. Professor Gast told him her name was Cassiopia Durmont and that she was very smart, but did things differently than other people. Hojo wouldn't like that, but Gast did and liked the results she got with it.

"Her brain just works differently," Gast said, "She sees things in a different perspective and that's a really good thing for me." That would explain why she wasn't afraid of him and why she was happy being in the lab. She saw it differently. She greeted everyone in the hall, including Hojo, who never really paid attention and ignored her. Sephiroth never replied either, but she didn't seem to mind.

Hojo never got an assistant like her. His remained terrified and useless as ever. The current one was having immense trouble getting a blood sample and Sephiroth had had enough. As soon as the needle was clear he jerked his arm away. The assistant cursed and threatened to get Hojo.

"Whoa dude, what did you do to his arm?" Sephiroth looked over to see Cassiopia Durmont looking uncharacteristically concerned.

"Do you even know how to get a decent blood sample?" she asked, "Because in all honesty it looks like you're just stabbing him. Do you need me to show you?"

"I just can't get it in the vein," the tech hissed. She nodded, cool as ever.

"It happens," she said, "usually we try switching arms after the second or third try."

"What's going on here?" Hojo said, "You aren't supposed to be here."

"This is the main lab," Cassiopia said, "Anyone could be here and it happens to be where you keep...the microscopes. So...yeah, I guess I can be here. Imagine that. Oh, and thumbs here can't nick a vein to save his life." Sephiroth watched in amazement as Hojo's wrath switched from the composed assistant to the useless technician. It was very smooth and Sephiroh wanted to know how it was done.

"And to think I came here to request a larger sample," Hojo finished.

"Might I propose a solution?" she asked. Hojo glared over at her.

"I'm sick of bending over microscopes and he's abusing your sample," she said, "why not just switch?"

"You are Gast's assistant," Hojo reminded her.

"Very true," she said, "but I'm ahead with all of my work. I've been trying to pick up everybody else's slack. Regardless of what you pick, I shall be doing your bidding." Hojo glared at her.

"Ten milliliter test tubes," he said. He turned to the tech. "You, out!" The tech ran out and Hojo stole a glare behind him as he exited. She sat down. She looked over at Sephiroth. He hid his arm defensively. She wouldn't get it no matter how nice she was.

"Can I see your arm?" she asked. Sephiroth shook his head with a glare of his own. She wasn't affected by it. "Not speaking today eh?" she said. She got off her chair and got down on her knees. She rested her arms on the edge of Sephiroth's seat and looked up at him.

"I'm not going to stick you with a needle," she said. She held up her hands. "Look, see? Nothing. I just want to look at it." He blinked once. She blinked back. He cocked his head at her and in doing so, loosened his grip on his arm.

"I won't hurt," she said, "I just want to see." He stretched it out tentatively. She stood back up and inspected it. She only touched his wrist and that was to turn his arm a little.

"You heal fast," she said, "That's good. Do you want a bandage anyway?" Sephiroth hesitated and nodded. Her hands were soft. She reached back and pulled some out.

"Should we play it up, make you look like a wounded hero, or do you just want the one?" she asked.

"Just the one," Sephiroth said. She cleaned him off quickly and stuck one on.

"There," she said, "can I see your other one?" Sephiroth shook his head and hid it behind his back.

"I'm not gonna stick you," she said holding up her hands again, "I just want to make sure that I can get blood from that arm. Just touching. I promise." She hadn't lied before. He didn't see a needle anywhere. He brought it back up front. She took it and felt gently at the crook of his arm.

"Bad news," she said screwing up her nose, "I totally can." She let him go. He didn't hide. He waited for the needle. Instead she sat back down.

"I don't take blood from people I don't know," she said, "I'll talk rain, but needles and fluids are kind of an intimate thing. I know that your name is Sephiroth."

"I know who you are," Sephiroth said.

"Oh," she said, "I don't remember introducing myself."

"Professor Gast told me," Sephiroth said.

"Aha," she said, "I knew he was talking about me behind my back. What did Professor Gast tell you?"

"He said your name was Cassiopia Durmont," Sephiroth said. She nodded.

"I make everybody call me Cass," she said, "because Cassiopia is a stupid name. What else?"

"He said you were very smart," Sephiroth said, "you see things differently and that's good."

"That's true," she said, "I'm kinda weird, but I like to think I'm a good kind of weird." She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "Is that it?" she asked. Sephiroth nodded.

"You wanna know something else?" she asked. Sephiroth hesitated and nodded. "I am one of the best blood sample takers in the world." Sephiroth blinked at her.

"It's true," she said, "Before I came here, I had people lining up for me to take a sample for testing. They told me I was good, could be the best with more practice, but I had other things in mind and here I am. Ask anyone. I'm fast and I don't hurt one little bit." Sephiroth blinked at her again.

"How about this?" she said, "You let me take the sample and if I hurt you worse than a bee sting, then I will show you the best hiding place in the entire building. It will take hours for anyone to find you. I won't even tell either." Sephiroth blinked one more time, then nodded. He held out his arm. She got out a needle and the tubes and started getting ready.

"Wanna know a secret in case you don't get the hiding spot?" she whispered. Sephiroth nodded again.

"I think Professor Hojo is an idiot," she whispered. Sephiroth barely felt the needle sliding in. She was quick. She changed tubes without even twitching the needle. He was done in a few minutes.

"That so bad?" she asked sitting back. Sephiroth inspected his new bandage and the neat tape job she had done with it.

"No," he said. The wonder is his voice made a smile creep onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note* **

**For some reason this chapter was difficult to write. For some odd reason I felt the need to plow through it anyway. Please review it. I'm glad someone added this as a favorite, but I want to know what you think. I realize it's kind of mushy and gushy right now, but Sephy will get tougher. I swear. **

**BT Dubs-I don't own any of the characters, just OC and fillers. The rest are owned by Square Enix. I'm not gaining anything from this. **

Sephiroth watched his legs swing as he sat on the table. Hojo stood with his back to him watching the screen with the results of the latest test. Sephiroth remained silent. He didn't want to do the test again. It hurt and it took a long time. He kept his eyes on his legs and watched as the blue and black spots faded away. Those were easy to get, but they were always gone the next day. That was good.

Those hurt too.

Hojo made a noise and stepped away. Sephiroth looked up. Hojo was calling over one of his assistants. That meant the test was over.

"You can get up now Sephiroth," Hojo said. Sephiroth slid to the floor. The exam room starting filling with people.

"Go find Professor Gast, Sephiroth," Hojo said. He wanted the boy out of the way. Sephiroth was fine with that. Gast always let him rest after a long test day. Except he wasn't in his office.

"What's up, buttercup?" Sephiroth turned around. Cassiopia...Cass, was there. She had stepped out of another room.

"Hojo told me to find Professor Gast," Sephiroth said.

"He wasn't feeling good," Cass said, "he went up to the infirmary. Do you know where that is?" Sephiroth blinked.

"I'm not supposed to leave the laboratory," he said.

"Hmmm," she said, "well...do you want to hang out with me?"

"Hang out?" Sephiroth asked.

"Figure of speech," she said, "it means to spend time with someone. Usually to waste time."

"Should I waste time with you?" Sephiroth asked.

"You don't have to," she said, "only if you want to. Otherwise I can go get Professor Gast for you, you can wait for him, or I might be able to break into his office. Which do you want to do?" He blinked at her again. No one asked him what he wanted. He wasn't really sure himself. He didn't say anything.

She crouched down next to him.

"Sephiroth?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"That's okay," she said, "why don't you wait with me and if Professor Gast isn't here in an hour, I'll go get him." He nodded. She stood back up and offered out her hand. He looked at it.

"It won't bite," she said. He took it very gently and cautiously. She started leading him down the hall. She matched his steps and walked by his side. His grip hardened a little. Her hand was warm. She gave him a squeeze in return. She opened a door close to Professor Gast's office. It was a lot smaller. It only had a desk and a chair inside. Sephiroth really noticed that she had a large window. It didn't have a great view of anything, but she had written all over it. She let go of his hand to pick up a file. He was drawn over to the window.

There were letters and numbers that he recognized, but they made no sense in the order they were in. He saw a bunch of weird shapes too. She had drawn a bunch of arrows and they crisscrossed every which way. It was pure gibberish to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That's what the inside of my head looks like," she said. He blinked and turned around. She was looking up at her window too.

"Professor Gast asked me to work with him because I can make order out of that," she said, "It's really easy for me to do it inside my head, but sometimes I draw it out so someone else can make sense of it too. This one is kind of messy right now, so it probably looks like chicken scratch to anyone but me." Sephiroth blinked back up at it.

"What does it mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's supposed to show how a line is supposed to look," she said, "but I wrote it out of order so it doesn't make as much sense." She picked up a rag, stood up on her chair and started wiping down the window. Sephiroth watched her write out the numbers and letters again. They didn't make any sense to him still, but it looked nicer. She finished by redrawing the shapes more neatly. She stepped down.

"That's what it should look like," she said. It didn't look all that different. She smiled as he blinked again. "I don't suppose you really care though. This one was kind of boring, but I had a lot of people ask me how it was done. I thought if I had an example that might help." Sephiroth nodded and blinked again.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked. He looked up at her. There was only one chair. "It's okay," she said, "I like to walk around a lot. I'm ahead of Professor Gast anyway. I don't have anything to do until he gets back." Sephiroth climbed up into the chair. She laid down on the floor and propped her feet up against the wall. She rested her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

Sephiroth let his feet swing again. The black and blue spots were almost gone. He didn't feel as sore anymore. He didn't want to do another test for a while though. They were getting hard.

"Why you all black and blue?" she asked. She kept her eyes closed. Sephiroth was quiet for a while.

"It happened during the test," he said at last, "Hojo said I shouldn't be getting them."

"The way he goes on about you to Gast, one would think that man would take better care to ensure that you didn't get all bruised up," she said.

"Bruised?" he asked. Is that what it was called?

"Mmm-hmm," she said, "did you not know that?"

"No," he said, "What are they?" She put her legs down and sat up, knees tucked into her chest.

"A bruise is when you break a blood vessel underneath your skin," she said, "the blood gathers there and makes the skin look darker. It's like getting cut, only you don't see the scrape. It's hidden." He looked at his legs again. There was blood under those marks?

"Usually it hurts when you get one," she said, "at least it is for me. I can't speak for everyone else." They did hurt, but not for very long. He poked at one. It hurt, but just a little bit.

"Yours go away a lot faster than mine," she said.

"Is that good?" Sephiroth asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno," she said, "Sometimes I want them to go away, sometimes I like to show them off. It depends on how I got them. I can't make them heal any faster or slower, so I just stick with the pace I have." He looked up at the window again. How could anyone fit that all into their heads? Hojo made him memorize some things in books, but nothing like that. It was impossible.

"Are you...smart?" Sephiroth asked. It even felt ridiculous asking it.

"That depends on who you ask," Cass said, "If you ask Hojo, he'll say no. If you ask Gast, he'll say yes. If you ask me...I don't know. I can do this better than anyone else I have ever met. Not even Hojo could solve this in his head. At the same time, I couldn't do Hojo's job even if I wanted to. It just depends." She crossed her legs and rested her head on her hands.

"What do you think?" she asked, "Am I smart?" Sephiroth looked back up at the window.

"Yes," he said.

* * *

Gast walked down from the infirmary, feeling only slightly better. The stress was beginning to get to him. Hojo was insufferable, ShinRa was all too willing, and his opinion was falling to the wayside. Cass was the only person he really trusted here anymore. She and Sephiroth, the poor child. Gast knew there was nothing he could really do for the boy, except be there.

But that was becoming increasingly more difficult.

He saw Hojo and a group of other scientists working frantically with their new data as he passed by. He didn't really care to find out. Hojo would brag about it later. Sephiroth wouldn't say a word about it. He was used to it by now.

He returned to his office. Cass had finished her latest assignment, in record time. He wished he had found her earlier. How she slipped by so many people to land in his line of vision had to be a miracle. Nothing seemed to faze her at all. Usually a week in the lab was enough to suck the joy out of anyone, but Cass battled through. And she had found a way to get Sephiroth to behave for her. And she was a genius. Even Hojo could not deny that, though he could argue that she would never reach his level. Gast decided that was debatable. He heard her speaking in her office, if you could call it an office. She was usually pretty quiet, though she could be heard pacing or dragging her chair around. He decided to investigate.

"It's a lot of math, but the important number to remember is 9.8 meters per second squared," Cass said.

"What's that mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"It means that for every second, the falling object, or our raindrop, will speed up about ten more meters until it just can't go any faster. Then it hits the ground," Cass said. Sephiroth was watching her write out the problem with wide eyes. Gast leaned against the door, once again in shock. Sephiroth was happy just to be with someone who wasn't Hojo, or didn't work for Hojo. Getting him to talk was painful, to say the least. He was too conditioned not to ask about anything. He simply accepted what Hojo did to him.

Sephiroth asking Cass about...whatever it was...it was just miraculous. She finished the problem and Sephiroth seemed satisfied, nodding in a more vigorous way than usual.

"What are you to up to?" Gast asked, masking his incredulity.

"Oh, just avoiding my job," Cass said, "as usual." Sephiroth's passive mask came back on.

"Hojo said to find you," Sephiroth said, "Cassiopia said I could wait with her until you got back."

"That was very nice of her," Gast said.

"I'm a nice person, I guess," Cass said. Sephiroth looked over at Professor Gast.

"What were you two talking about?" Gast said.

"Sephiroth wanted to know how fast rain can fall," Cass said, "We were working it out." Gast nodded and stepped forward.

"Would you two mind explaining it again for an old man?"

* * *

Cass walked away from the coffee machine empty handed and with a sigh on her lips. It was going to be a very long day. She hated it when Hojo's little minions got first dibs at the coffee pot. They sucked it dry and it took an hour to fill the damn thing back up again. Not a great day after an all nighter. Not a great day at all.

"Intruding on my work again I see," said a sneer to the left. Gods damn it all to hell. It was too early for this.

"For the last time," Cass said, her voice shockingly even, even to herself, "this is the main laboratory. It's open to everyone and it's where most of the extra equipment is kept. I have just as much right to be here as you do." Hojo sent a glare her way. Was his face just stuck like that? It would explain a lot really.

"And where exactly does Sephiroth being in your office play into that factor?" Hojo asked. Was that what this was about? Gods, what an insufferable prick. No wonder Gast talked about leaving.

"You expect me to leave a five-year-old to run around here alone?" she shot back. Hojo didn't reply to that.

"You're spending more time with him than I find comfortable," he said.

"Then tell him that," she said, "Every time Sephiroth and I have come into contact it was under your orders, more or less. You told me to get him off the roof and I did. You told him to go find Gast, and he did. The fact the we came into contact is secondary. I have no interest in Sephiroth outside the fact that he is a very bright five-year-old."

"That concerns me," Hojo said.

"Why?" Cass said, "Afraid I'm gonna teach him calculus?" Hojo didn't reply.

"You're paranoid," Cass said, "Sephiroth and I have had two conversations and both were about rain. He asked I answered, that's it, there isn't any more."

"Rain?" Hojo sneered.

"Rain," Cass confirmed, "Like I said, he's smart for a five-year-old and that's all that really stuck out for me."

"He's more than smart," Hojo started.

"Don't start another stupid schpiel on your grand success story," she said, "It's not that great. I don't really care about your perfect specimen."

"You should," Hojo said.

"But I won't," Cass said, "now unless you have something for me to derive for you, I'd like to find a goddamn cup of coffee before I give one of your minions head trauma." Hojo scoffed as she left. She didn't look back.

From a nearby room, Sephiroth peeked out and watched Cassiopia walk by. She looked tired. She and Gast had worked long after Hojo sent someone to fetch him. He watched her snatch a mug away from a man in a lab coat saying something about being greedy, but he wasn't really paying attention. There was something else on his mind.

She didn't think he was perfect.

She didn't think he was the salvation of the human race.

She thought he was smart.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading up to this point. Remember you can tell me if you like it or not. My feelings won't be hurt. I can take it. **

**I'm not making a profit from this. Square Enix owns their respective characters. I own mine. **

**P.S. The OC has an interesting vocabulary. If you can't handle it you should probably stop now. **

* * *

Cass glanced back when she heard the door open. She hoped her hair disguised the earbud currently resting in her ear. Gast had already told her not to listen to music while she was working, but a quick concerto here and there never hurt anyone. Her self-proclaimed cat-like reflexes had ensured that the music was safely off this time.

It wasn't Gast who had opened the door. The light from the hallway illuminated someone a lot shorter and much younger.

"What's happenin' short stuff?" she asked. While pissing off Hojo was easy and fun, putting Sephiroth in the middle of it was most certainly unethical. Better get the kid where he needed to be. He was really quiet for a long time. She looked back up at the screen, knowing he would answer sooner or later.

"They locked the doors so I can't get outside," he said. Gast had informed her of Sephiroth's obsession with rain. It was weird, (and her lecture about it probably didn't help at all) but understandable. Some things in this world were just plain awesome. If Sephiroth decided rain was his awesome thing, then it could be awesome for him. A faint rumble from outside agreed with her sentiment.

"Awww," she said, "how come?"

"Hojo doesn't like it when I go outside," Sephiroth said, "he says I'm not ready yet." Cass called bullshit in her head, but said nothing. It wasn't really her business. Sephiroth was not really her responsibility after all.

"So why are you here?" Cass said. Sephiroth fell quiet again.

"I'm not ready to go back yet," he said quietly. Cass turned around. Goddamn it, he had a cute pouty face. She'd take one more hit for him, he wouldn't be cute forever. Hopefully.

"Tell you what," she said, "you can hide in here. I'm going to put both earbuds in and turn my music up all the way. If anyone asks, you snuck in and I never saw you. Deal?" Sephiroth looked up at her, shock clearly evident on his face. He nodded quickly and shuffled over to a chair. Cass turned back and fumbled with her headphones for a minute before it was situated into her ear. She reached into her pocket and Sephiroth heard a small click. He could faintly make out something playing quietly. He watched the images on the screen for awhile.

He couldn't make sense of what they showed. It looked like a bunch of random dots to him, but Cass paused every now and then to take notes on something, before moving along. She hummed along quietly to whatever she was listening to. He didn't make sense of that either.

Something was different about her. He couldn't figure out right away what is was. She wore the same lab coat as everyone else. She wore a similar outfit as the other women here. Nothing was really different. Then he looked at her face and he realized it. Her hair was down, well lower than before. She usually had it wrapped up really tight behind her head. Now she had it back in one long coil in an intricate, yet loose knot at the back of her head.

Sephiroth tried to untangle the knot in his head. He decided her hair would be just a little longer than Hojo's, but she actually took care of hers. It looked kind of...pretty? He'd heard someone say that word before. He hoped that's what it meant. Her's looked neater and more appealing when compared to Hojo's.

He sat quietly for a long time, staring at his feet again. All of the bruises had gone.

Then Cass sighed and took pulled out wires from her ears. The room was quiet again.

"Doesn't look like they're looking very hard," she said. She started pushing buttons and the screens started going dark. "I think it's about time we got you back." Sephiroth slid off the chair as she got up from hers. She stretched quickly and ushered him out of the door.

"Where's the old fart lurking today?" she asked him. He pointed half-heartedly down the hall. She started walking. He followed behind, clinging to the end of her coat. She slowed and looked down at him. She held out her hand. He stared at it.

"Come on," she said, "we both have to face the music." Sephiroth hadn't heard that expression before. Music certainly wouldn't be a word to describe what he would have to face, but he understood what she meant. He thought. He took her hand. She walked by his side like last time. He felt a warm squeeze. That made him feel better for some odd reason. Some weight felt like it had been lifted off him, but he couldn't say why.

Hojo glared up at the intrusion. Cass bit back her snipe about him hogging the main lab. She was already in the doghouse for being with Sephiroth. Sure enough, his eyes took a dangerous glint.

"I'm returning your little bundle of joy," Cass said, "He was hiding in my new office."

"I thought I told you to keep away from Sephiroth," Hojo said.

"You said you didn't like me talking to him," she corrected, "and I was staying away from him. He came into my office. I didn't bring him there, he came to me."

"What's going on?" Gast came in. The gods were happy today.

"Your nosey assistant is fraternizing with Sephiroth," Hojo spat. Cass rolled her eyes.

"Hojo, you can't be upset with everyone who meets with Sephiroth more than twice," Gast said, "It's a little inevitable you have to admit. He lives where we work after all."

"I just don't want people encouraging him for his bad behavior," Hojo said with steely glare at Cass, "I can't have him running around like this anymore."

"Don't blame me because you can't keep track of a five-year-old," Cass said.

"What did you say?" Hojo said.

"You heard me," she said, "either keep a proper eye on him, or hire yourself a babysitter, then we won't have a problem with us 'fraternizing'."

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" Hojo spat.

"How long as Sephiroth been missing?" she asked. Hojo didn't respond. "I thought so," she said, "you didn't even know he was gone. So yes, I am telling you how to do your job."

"Hojo," Gast said, "Ms. Durmont is only looking out for Sephiroth's well being. She doesn't feel that it's safe for Sephiroth to be wandering around by himself and has taken time out of her busy schedule to make sure he is safe. You berate your own staff for letting him go out in a rainstorm. How is what she doing any worse?" Hojo didn't reply to that either.

"Here he is," Cass said, "Safe and sound. Please keep a better eye on him in the future, or else stop accusing me of inappropriate interaction." Sephiroth let her go and stepped towards Hojo. He glanced back as Gast followed Cass back out.

"I'm sorry he keeps threatening you," Gast said once they were outside.

"He hasn't threatened me yet," Cass said, "Just yelled at me. It's not your fault he's an asshole."

"True enough," Gast said, "and thank you for being so patient with Sephiroth."

"He's a good kid," Cass said, "Really quiet, really smart."

"How long were you watching him?" Gast asked.

"I wasn't, he snuck in," she replied.

"You were listening to your music again, weren't you?"

"...Maybe."

* * *

Cass had almost one glorious week of Hojo free interaction. Sephiroth drooped obviously when the passed in the hall, (He'd gotten quite a tongue lashing from both Hojo and Gast) but Cass still gave him a determined hello. Mama would flip on the day when Cassi stopped doing that. Even with a ridiculously high IQ, Mama would expect proper manners from her baby girl.

Too bad the kid never responded. He was far too quiet for a five-year-old.

That wasn't what occupied her mind at the moment. She had created an equation that even she was questioning the solvability of. She'd question if it was even real, but she had created it. She'd even drawn out the steps to be sure. It was real all right and a stumper for sure.

It was wonderful. The stuff she only dreamed of. Simply beautiful.

She wrote it out large and legibly on her new window, the one with a backlight. Thank the gods Professor Gast allowed her some leeway on how she worked. His insistence to the higher ups that she have a better workspace was really paying off. She loved it. Her old one was decent. This was paradise.

"The results you've given me are so much higher than anything I ever hoped for," Gast had told her, "I don't care how strange your methods seem. They obviously work better than what we've tried before."

She leaned back in her chair and just admired what she had created. Just basked in the beauty of an equation that was her proper match. It was simply...beautiful.

There was a knock on her door.

"It's open," she called back. She wasn't ready to tear her eyes away. The door opened.

"Hard at work, I see." Son of a bitch.

"How can I help you Professor Hojo?" she asked, turning around. _Since I haven't been near your precious Sephiroth for a week_, she thought to herself.

"I have considered your ultimatum from our last meeting," he began. _Praise Bahamut_, she thought, _now all you need is an ass whooping_.

"You may be correct," Hojo said. That must have _hurt_.

"It happens more often than people think," she said. _Hopefully the apology is next_, she thought.

"I'm here to ask if you would care for Sephiroth when I am otherwise occupied," Hojo finished. _Or not_. She nearly shot to her feet.

"You...what?" she said, "I...what?"

"It was a simple request," Hojo said.

"No, no, no," she said, "you told me you didn't want me around Sephiroth anymore. Now you change your mind? That's not right, that's...that's suspicious."

"You obviously have the free time," Hojo scoffed.

"Yeah, because you hold up the line," she said, "and now I actually have something to work on." She stole a glance at her beautiful equation. "Why do you want me to babysit?"

"If you must know," Hojo said, "he claimed you were the most qualified."

"I...I probably am," she admitted, "but you of all people don't believe that." She saw something in his face twitch. She was right.

"He refuses to behave for any of my staff, or for Professor Gast at this point," Hojo said, "and our progress with this particular experiment needs my full attention. I cannot be disturbed to discipline him each time he misbehaves."

"Ahh," she said, "I'm the last person you've asked, aren't I?" Hojo didn't reply. Serves you right, asshole, she thought to herself. She sighed.

"All right," she said, "I'll keep an eye on him. Just run him over when you're done with him."

"Why should he come here?" Hojo snapped.

"Because, I have things to work on and I'm not going to work on them under your supervision," she said, "Sephiroth will be less than 100 yards from you at all times. I assure you, he'll be fine." Hojo fumed for a moment, then let it go. She might refuse otherwise. She really had been his last resort.

"Very well," Hojo consented, "but there are things that I will not allow-"

"I won't take him outside, I won't teach him any inappropriate, I won't do anything to affect what he does with you if I can help it, I'll just keep him safely occupied," she said. He glared at her, but nodded.

"Good, then if that's settled," Hojo stepped outside.

"Please shut the door behind you," Cass said. She heard the soft click as she turned around. Then she let herself shiver. Hojo gave her the creeps. He was slimy and greasy and gross and her dislike of him increased as he got closer. Hopefully this would be the first and last time he was in her office.

She briefly reconsidered taking back her generous offer, of playing babysitter for Sephiroth. She brushed it away. Gast approved of her interactions with the boy, and as far as she knew, Gast was currently the man in charge. Besides Sephiroth wasn't that hard to look after. Why everyone else had problems with him, was beyond her reasoning.

It wasn't that hard to distract a five-year-old. Some mindless chatter, maybe some reverse-psychology, something to do for an hour or so. She considered herself socially inept, but even she could comprehend the basics. Leave it to a self-proclaimed genius to screw that up, though she suspected deep in her mind that everything Hojo touched started oxidizing on contact.

She looked back up at her lovely creation and sighed. At least with this arrangement, Sephiroth could be in contact with someone who could explain the more awe inspiring actions in life. She had been the one to recognize what he was doing out in the rain after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**It's really hard to write in the perspective of a five-year-old. You think it wouldn't be, but it is. Make the five-year-old a popular video game villain and it's even harder. I tried. Good thing I don't own Sephiroth or any of the other characters that are owned by Square Enix. I just have one that I'm in charge of. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sephiroth followed closely behind Professor Gast. He seemed more agitated than usual, but he was like this a lot after talking to Hojo. Sephiroth had to hurry to catch up with him. His legs were too short to match the bigger man's steps. He was used to it though. Most people just expected him to keep up.

"What Cassiopia has offered to do is very generous," Gast said, "She keeps herself very busy and has a lot of things to do. Remember to thank her before you leave." Sephiroth didn't reply. Why was he allowed to be with Cassiopia again? Hojo and Gast had told him not to before. Now they were going to spend a lot of time together.

This change of mind had started when Sephiroth had gotten upset when a familiar technician had mangled his arm again. Hojo had to do the sample himself and was not happy about it. Hojo didn't want to do as many of the smaller tests himself anymore. The others didn't like to come near him as much and he didn't really prefer to be near them either. Sephiroth often felt himself being brushed aside, which, he had to admit, was a little relieving. Hojo tended to keep a very sharp eye on him, and having it lifted, if just a little, made him feel...lighter.

He started to wander a little, and apparently that was not right. It started long ago with his need to see the rain, but now he just didn't like being cooped up in exam rooms anymore. He didn't want to be dragged here and there to wait to be poked and prodded, but he had to anyway. Gast tried to explain it to him, but he heard the speech so many times, he stopped paying attention.

Of course, a five-year-old couldn't explain it that well. Sephiroth didn't explain it at all, because no one really cared about what he wanted.

Gast stopped and stooped down to Sephiroth's level.

"Please behave for her," Gast said, "I know that this isn't really what you want. I'm not mad at you for running away from me. I had you cooped up for far too long. But please don't do that to Cassiopia. Please do what she asks you to do." Sephiroth blinked once and nodded. Gast gave him a faint smile. He stood up and knocked on the door.

"It's open," Cass's muffled voice said. Gast opened the door. Cass was sitting, cross legged, in a chair, staring up at her window. She spared a glance back.

"I have a guest for you," Gast said.

"Welcome, dear guest," she replied. Gast knelt down again.

"Be good," he said. Sephiroth nodded and Gast closed the door as he left. Sephiroth stared at the door and felt the urge to walk out.

"You don't have to stand there," Cass said, "You can have a seat. They gave me a lot of chairs." Sephiroth picked one out and climbed into it. He let his legs swing and watched the movement blur. Cass stared back up at her window. It was the cleanest he had ever seen it. There was only one line on it. Not that he could make any sense of it. Cass seemed rather interested in it. So much so, that she wasn't really paying attention to him. He glanced back at the door. As quietly as he could he slid off the chair and crept over towards it.

"Where ya going?" Cass said. Sephiroth felt himself jump in surprise.

"Nowhere," he said.

"Why are you moving towards the door?" she asked.

"I'm not," Sephiroth said, even though it was a lie.

"Yes you are," Cass said, "I can hear you." She could hear him? Hojo once did a test on Sephiroth's hearing and had told Gast that his hearing was quite superb. Cass's hearing must be the same. She turned away from her window.

"Do you have to use the bathroom or something?" she asked. Sephiroth shook his head. Cass unfolded herself and stood up. She walked over to Sephiroth.

"Want to go with me to the vending machines?" she asked. Sephiroth looked up at her and nodded.

Sephiroth was not accustomed to having someone move at his pace, as Cass did. She didn't seem to be in any particular hurry, like everyone else was. Sephiroth wondered how she could be ahead of everyone else if she merely meandered here and there, sometimes slowing to give out a greeting that was seldom reciprocated.

That was strange, but not necessarily unwelcome.

She stopped at the vending machines and inspected them for a moment. She bought herself a bottle of water.

"Do you want anything?" she asked. Sephiroth shook his head. Gast had once gotten him a chocolate bar, but Sephiroth hadn't particularly enjoyed the taste. None of the other brightly colored options seemed appealing either. Cass glanced down at him. Sephiroth had never seen the look she gave him before. It wasn't annoyed or amused. He had no idea what it meant.

She bought something out of the machine and they started back, at Sephiroth's pace again. They were starting to get some strange looks in the hallway now.

"How's the babysitting gig going?" someone asked.

"Better than your job security ass wipe," Cass said back. He laughed as they passed and Cass shook her head. Sephiroth looked up. Had Cass just cursed? Some of the technicians muttered things under their breath that Hojo couldn't hear and Sephiroth didn't understand. Gast had told him it was swearing or cursing and not really the politest thing to do. Sephiroth had a sudden sneaking suspicion that Cass was very good at that sort of thing.

"Please don't tell Professor Gast that I said that in front of you," Cass said, "He's told me enough times to clean up my language."

"What does that mean?" Sephiroth asked, "what you told him?"

"It's an insult," she said, "and a rather weak one at that. It doesn't really have to mean anything so long as it stings." She opened the door and let him go in first. He got back in his chair and stared at his feet again. Why did they want to move so much? He found himself glancing at the door again.

He waited until Cass seemed preoccupied with her window again, before sliding off the chair and moving towards the door again.

"Restless today, aren't you?" Cass said without turning around. Sephiroth stopped. How did she do that? She stood up again. She didn't look angry at him.

"Do you want to go walk around for a bit?" she asked. She'd asked him what he wanted again and almost like flipping a switch he suddenly didn't know what he wanted. He stared at his feet, unable to find an answer.

"Do your feet want to walk around for a bit?" she asked. That he could answer because they most certainly did. He nodded. "All right, let's go make your feet happy," she said. Sephiroth looked back at her window.

"It will still be here when we get back," she said, "It can wait." How did she know what he was thinking? The wandered down the hall again. Sephiroth kept glancing up at her, he couldn't help it. When he had tried doing that before and had gotten caught, he'd been chastised. Cass caught him, and...it was okay? She was confusing.

_"She does things differently,"_ a memory of Professor Gast said, _"and that's not always a bad thing."_

They stopped at the same time. The hallway branched off in three different directions.

"Which way to do you want to go?" Cass asked. Sephiroth didn't reply.

"We can go straight, which will lead us to the main lab, we can go left, which is where Professor Hollander works most often, we can go right, which is where Professor Gast and Professor Hojo are working today, or we can go back," Cass said, "It's up to you." She waited for his response.

"Right?" he said. She nodded.

"Right it is then," she said. They took the right hallway. Sephiroth could see them working, Gast, Hojo and some other people in lab coats, but he wasn't very interested in them. He could hear Hojo saying something. Cass could too, because she made a noise in her throat. She rolled her eyes, a gesture that Sephiroth guessed meant annoyance. He looked up at her and she glanced down. She smiled at him.

"Sometimes, I feel the urge to wrap up Professor Hojo's head in duct tape," she said, "Somehow I think that might make him a little more pleasant." Sephiroth thought about it and decided he agreed, but did not say so. The hall ended in a dead end and they started back. They reached the main fork again.

"Left, Straight, Right again, or back?" she asked. Sephiroth looked up at her.

"I don't know," he said. Cass bit her lip and looked around.

"I know something I can show you," she said quietly, "but you have to be very quiet." Sephiroth nodded. His interest was peaked. What did she know that he didn't? They went left. Sephiroth looked around. He didn't see anything different. What was she talking about?

"What are you doing here?" A man's voice said. Sephiroth looked over and saw Professor Hollander. Cass met the accusation passively.

"Taking a walk," she said, "that a problem?" Hollander glared down at Sephiroth. Hollander never seemed to like Sephiroth all that much. Hollander didn't like Hojo either.

"I thought the math freak was too busy with Hojo's brat to do anything," Hollander said.

"Nonsense," Cass said, "I'm a woman. I can multitask." Hollander grunted. Sephiroth watched the confrontation with interest. Cass was very good at it, he thought.

"So why are you down here?" Hollander asked.

"No reason," Cass said, "just taking a walk."

"May I ask why you felt the need to walk this way?" Hollander said.

"Certainly," Cass said, "as you can see, my companion here, is five. Five-year-olds need some sort of exercise or else they get all cranky and insufferable. Kind of like you and Hojo with your dick measuring contest." Hollander glared back up at Cass. He opened his mouth.

"Save it," Cass said, "My opinion on the both of you is about the same and I can assure you that it is very poor. My interest lies elsewhere. Sephiroth and I are stretching our legs and don't care about hearing a lecture right now. Good day Professor." Sephiroth felt a hand on his back gently but firmly usher him around Hollander and down the hall.

"Fine, run back to your chalkboard," Hollander said to her back.

"At least the chalkboard is getting more action than you are," Cass tossed over her shoulder. She and Sephiroth turned around a corner. She checked one more time to make sure no one was around, then opened a nearby closet door. She stepped inside and started fiddling with a grate. Sephiroth cocked his head. What was so interesting in the closet?

"When they first designed this place," Cass started explaining, "they had a catwalk in the main laboratory. Then they hired less people to work, so they closed it off. I found one of the old schematics while I was still in my old office. They just covered the catwalk entrance with a grate, but the whole thing is still here. It's been awhile since they closed it off, but they built this thing to last. You have to be very quiet, or else we'll get caught. No one is supposed to be up here and they won't look unless they hear something." Sephiroth nodded. She pulled off the grating and set it aside. As a safe measure she shut the door.

"It will get brighter as you go through it," Cass's voice said. Another firm and gentle hand pushed him through. He kept walking. He could hear Cass behind him.

"We should reach some steps right about now." Sephiroth felt around and sure, enough found a set of stairs. He started climbing. It wasn't really that dark. He could see where he was going pretty well. A quick glance behind him revealed Cass climbing a lot more cautiously than he was. She couldn't see as well as he could.

He reached the end and paused to wait for Cass to meet him. She nearly stumbled when the steps ended, but recovered quickly.

"The catwalk should be just ahead of us," she whispered. Her voice carried and echoed a little anyway. He understood the need for silence. Sephiroth nodded and started forward again.

Just like Cass had said, they were on a bridge above the main laboratory. Sephiroth had been there a lot, but had never seen it like this. People milled about busily beneath them and Sephiroth found himself watching avidly. He and Cass walked to the middle and just stood there. Not one person bothered to glance up as they moved.

He didn't know how long they stood there, it felt both long and short at the same time, but he knew it was probably time for them to leave before they got caught. He followed Cass back. She hesitated at the thinking, Sephiroth took her hand and started guiding her down. He could see them clearly. They took them one at a time.

"Last one," Sephiroth said at the bottom.

"Thank you Sephiroth," she said, "I nearly fell down them when I came by myself." Sephiroth didn't reply. "That was the hiding place I was going to show you," Cass said, "the one where they would take forever to find you, the one I was talking about a few weeks ago when I drew blood. Nobody ever thinks to look up." They moved back to the closet. Cass fitted the grate back up, as if they were never here. They stepped out of the closet as if nothing was unusual and made their way back to Cass's office.

Sephiroth slid back into his chair and Cass into hers. They resumed their quiet contemplations. Sephiroth no longer felt like going to the door. He found himself staring at Cass. She kept looking up at her line on the window.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. When Sephiroth didn't answer right away she turned to look at him. He shook his head. She gave him that strange look again.

"Oh really?" she said. Sephiroth didn't know what to make of that. She apparently found the face he made amusing and laughed at him.

"Well, then," she said, "do you mind if I eat?" Sephiroth blinked at her. "I expect an answer Sephiroth, it wasn't rhetorical."

"I don't mind," Sephiroth said. She nodded and got up. She moved over to one of the desks and pulled out a paper sack. It didn't look like she ate a lot. She had a few bags of cut up fruits and vegetables. He stared at her for a minute.

"You can come over here if you want," she said. She liked to ask him about what he wanted a lot. He got up and moved over. He came closer to food and realized that perhaps he was hungry. She pushed over one of the bags.

"I packed some extra in case you wanted any," she said. She knew he was coming?

"You knew I would be coming today?" Sephiroth asked.

"No," Cass said, "but I have a feeling that you and I will be seeing a lot of each other. This was simply to be sure."

"What if I hadn't come?" Sephiroth asked.

"Then I would have eaten it or saved it for a day when you would be here," she said, "As it is..." she gave a nod towards the bag. He picked it up.

"What is it?" he asked.

"An apple," she said, "I cut it up. I like to eat apples like that." He looked at it for a moment.

"Do you not like apples?" she asked.

"I don't like the taste of things that are sweet," Sephiroth said.

"So I was told," Cass said, "Sweetness depends on the type of apple. Some are sweet, some are bitter, some are nearly sour. You won't know you don't like it unless you try it. If you don't like it, I won't make you finish it." He opened the bag and picked up a slice. He nibbled on it carefully.

It wasn't that sweet after all. Enough to be edible. He really liked how the apple was firm and broke apart with a snap. The crunch was satisfying, but the flavor wasn't really his favorite. It was decent, better than chocolate.

"Not the best?" Cass asked.

"It's...okay," Sephiroth said. He hoped he used the word correctly. He'd never used it before. Cass dug around and pulled out another bag. She handed him soft square of something yellow.

"What is that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Cheese," she said, "try it with the apple." He placed it on a new slice and took a tentative bite. That was...good. The apple was still sweet, but the cheese was not. It was stronger than the apple was and dulled the sweetness some more. He finished it more enthusiastically. She put the bag with the cheese between them and started on her own bag of apples the same way. His apples were gone very quickly.

"Still hungry?" Cass asked. He nodded. She passed over the bag of...something she had gotten earlier at the vending machines. "Try these." He opened it carefully.

It wasn't chocolate, he was relieved to see. They looked like small dried sticks. He picked one up and tested it. It was dry and salty, but he liked it.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Pretzels," she said. He finished them too. She packed up their trash and threw it away. Her own leftovers went into a small refrigerator. Sephiroth got up and moved back to his old chair. He folded his legs up the same way that Cass did. He felt...content right where he was.

"Cassiopia?" Sephiroth asked, "May I ask a question?"

"Yes you may," Cass replied, "and please don't call me Cassiopia. It makes me cringe."

"What does rhetorical mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"As in, what is a rhetorical question?" Cass asked. Sephiroth nodded. "A rhetorical question is a question you ask, but don't expect an answer to. It's asked to prove a point, not to inquire. Sometimes it's used to gather attention or interest. An example would be, if I wanted to talk about...let's say you, I would ask 'who's the boy with the silver hair?'. We all know it is you so no one would answer, but I would start to talk about you. Does that make sense?" Sephiroth nodded. He fell quiet again and amused himself by trying to make sense of the line Cass had drawn on the window. She looked like she was doing the same. He remembered Gast saying she was busy and decided to leave her alone so maybe she could get something done today.

Some time later, there was a knock on the door.

"It's open," Cass called back. Gast opened the door.

"It's time for Sephiroth to go back now," Gast said. He tried not to notice how Sephiroth was copying Cass's sitting position. Then again, maybe she had a good idea there too.

"I'll bid you a good evening then, Sephiroth," Cass said. Sephiroth nodded and started back. He stopped and turned.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said.

"Mmm-hmm," Cass replied. Gast started out with Sephiroth, then paused.

"He didn't give you any trouble did he?" Gast asked. Cass looked up.

"No," she said, "why would he?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sephiroth or any of the characters in Final Fantasy. They all belong to Square Enix. Now, if you are still interested...**

"You're really okay with this arrangement?"

"Yeah, should I not be?"

"No, no...it's just...he doesn't get along very well with most people."

"I've noticed. Does no one here remember what life was like at five?"

"In our defense, you are a lot closer to five than many of us."

"In more ways than one. Still, I don't think that Sephiroth is as much of a hassle as everyone else makes him out to be. I have no problem with him."

"Just out of curiosity, what does he do when he's with you?"

"Nothing. He'll look around a little, but he mostly just sits there. It's a little disturbing. After the first hour or so, he'll get up and we'll go for a walk. Sometimes I give him a snack. He usually is a bit more talkative after that."

"He talks to you?"

"Some, it's still mostly nods and no's when I ask him anything. He'll ask questions from time to time though."

"What does he ask about?"

"He asked me last time what the noise that came with rain was."

"Thunder?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That it's the expansion of the heated air after a lightning strike. Then I had to tell him what lightning was."

"And you weren't bothered by it? You are in the process of being consumed by this equation of yours."

"On the contrary. I find Sephiroth to be a fine distraction. If I let this equation consume me, it will be bad for my health. He's my reminder to get up and do something else before I lose my mind."

"So, you're really okay with this?"

"Yes, It's fine. The only person who pisses me off is Hojo. I asked him for an approved list of areas that Sephiroth and I can go to. It felt like I was explaining to a ten-year-old how to properly take care of a pet. 'Yes, you have to walk him now and then so he doesn't bounce off the walls.' I feel that he is an idiot of epic proportions."

"Most people feel the opposite with Hojo."

"I've noticed. My mother would turn in her grave if she found out I bowed down to someone because of intimidation. There's plenty of reason to fear Hojo, but none to show it."

"I wish I understood how your brain works."

"Simple. Do a lot of math and take shit from no one."

* * *

Sephiroth followed behind his current escort to Cass's office. He felt a weird feeling about going there today. It wasn't wholly unpleasant, but he had never quite felt it before. Sort of a buzzing feeling.

He didn't go to her everyday, but everyday he wasn't with Hojo all day, he was with Cass. Hojo didn't seem very happy about it, but for some reason he allowed it. After a week, Sephiroth decided he liked Cass. He preferred her company over Hojo's. He never really liked anyone, except for maybe Professor Gast, but Cass was something different altogether.

This feeling had started yesterday. Hojo wanted to redo an old test and Sephiroth was most definitely not interested. He slipped away. It was a lot easier than most people thought. Much like they never looked up, people rarely looked down unless they had a reason to. He found himself going towards a closet and pulling off a grate to reveal a passage and stairs.

He sat up on the catwalk, for about an hour, watching Hojo send people all over to look for him. It was a lot more interesting at this angle. Then Gast had walked in with Cass at his side. Hojo had leapt on her and Gast had defended her as usual. As the story was laid out, Cass glanced up.

They made eye contact.

Then she smiled.

"This is no laughing matter," Hojo had said.

"You're wrong," Cass said, "this is hilarious, but I'll go check my office. Maybe he thought he was supposed to go there." She left. Sephiroth watched it a little longer, before deciding he wanted to save this spot for a better day. He left, not quite putting the grate back up all the way, but no one would notice.

He met Cass in the hall. She grinned at him again.

"You must have found one great place to hide," she said. He blinked at her and moved in. Hojo was not upset for very long. Apparently, Sephiroth had improved on something. He didn't know what. He had a long time before they needed him for a test again though. That was good.

His escort knocked on the door and left. That was how it went now. Sephiroth opened the door by himself, on the tops of his toes. Cass glanced back and greeted him, before looking back at her window. She hadn't changed it yet. Sephiroth moved over to his chair. After multiple proddings, Sephiroth had tested all the chairs she had been given and found one that pleased him more than the others. It was firm, but it let him sink just ever so into it. He sat there every time now.

The feeling hadn't gone away. What was the feeling for? He looked down at his stomach, where the feeling felt like it was coming from. Everything looked normal. He shifted a little, to see if that would make it go away.

After shifting a few more times, Cass looked over at him.

"You okay there, short stuff?" she asked, "Your feet getting restless again?" Sephiroth shook his head. That wasn't it.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "I feel strange." She stood up.

"What do you feel like?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Is it uncomfortable?" A nod.

"Is it in your head?" A negative.

"Is it in your chest?" No.

"Is it in your stomach?" A nod again.

"Does it feel kind of fluttery?" she asked, "Like there's butterflies or buzzing inside." Another nod.

"You're okay," she said, "You're just either excited, or nervous. Maybe both."

"Excited?" Sephiroth asked.

"Like you want something to happen and you can't wait until it does," Cass said, "Nervous is kind of the same, except you don't want it to happen, at least not right away. What's going to happen?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth said.

"Is it about yesterday?" she asked, "because I won't tell anyone about the catwalk if you don't. Seeing Hojo in a panic because you found a spot to hide away ten feet away, was very entertaining. Besides, if I told, then you might tell Hojo who showed you that spot and who would be in trouble then?" For some reason, that made the feeling go away. He nodded again.

"I feel better," he said.

"Good," she said. She moved back to her chair.

"Cassio-Cass," Sephiroth caught himself, "May I ask a question?"

"Yes you may," Cass said.

"What are butterflies?" he asked. She turned back towards him and smiled again.

She explained it for him. Then she had gotten up, walked over to her bookshelf and picked out a book. She flicked through it until she found what she was looking for. She passed it over to him.

"This should explain it better than I can," she said. He took it gently and looked at a picture that matched her description of a butterfly. It was orange and black.

"You may read any of those books over there if you so desire," she said, "you don't have to ask permission. You don't have to ask permission to ask a question either. I'll answer them for you if I can."

"If you can?" Sephiroth asked.

"I know I fake it very well, but I don't actually know everything," she said. Sephiroth nodded and started reading. He got stuck on a word early in. Sometimes he could guess what the word was, but he had no idea this time. Hojo usually had him read it out loud and helped him through more difficult pronunciations if necessary.

"Cass?" he said tentatively.

"Mmm?" she replied.

"What does...ent, entom..."

"Spell it out," she said.

"E-N-T-O-M-O-L-O-G-Y," he said.

"Entomology," she said, "It's the study of insects, like butterflies or houseflies." That made sense.

"Thank you," he said.

"Mmm-hmm." He kept reading. Butterflies were interesting. Not as interesting as rain, but Sephiroth decided he would like to see one someday. The book made it seem like they were pretty common, so it wouldn't be too difficult. He came across another unfamiliar word.

"Cass?"

"Yes?"

"What does caterpillar mean?" he asked.

"A caterpillar is like a baby butterfly," she said, "Before they get wings they crawl around as a catarpillar, then they transform themselves into a butterfly." That matched the picture he saw.

"I can't pronounce this word either," Sephiroth said.

"Spell it," she said.

"C-H-R-Y-S-A-L-I-S."

"Chrysalis, with a C like a K and a Y like an I. A caterpillar makes one around itself, like an egg. Then it hatches out as a butterfly." He read on for a few minutes, then came up against one final word that he couldn't unravel. He looked up at Cass. She looked focused entirely on what she was working on. When he interrupted Hojo like that, Hojo was usually upset.

He really wanted to know what the word was though.

"What does Metamorphosis mean?" he asked.

"Metamorphosis is just an elegant way of saying transformation," Cass said, "A caterpillar transforms into a butterfly. A caterpillar has a metamorphosis and becomes a butterfly. Their meanings are similar."

"I apologize," Sephiroth said.

"For what?" Cass asked.

"For interrupting you." She sighed.

"I'm not upset," she said, "no matter how many times you interrupt me, this equation will stay the same. It will remain unsolved unless I admit defeat." Sephiroth cocked his head in an unspoken question. She turned around with a wry smile.

"I can't solve this in my head," she said. She went back to her bookshelf and pulled out a notebook. She pulled a pen from her pocket and sat back down. "I have to write it out. I haven't done that in years."

"Is that bad?" Sephiroth asked.

"I think it's wonderful," she said, "It's like you trying to figure out what rain, thunder, lightning, and butterflies are, except I don't have anyone to ask about them. I have to figure it out on my own." Sephiroth looked at the single line of text.

"What does it mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I have no idea what it is, what it stands for, what it finds, anything. I have to find a way to solve it then I can work backwards to find out what I was looking for."

"That sounds hard," Sephiroth said.

"It's very hard," she said, "but so many hard things have become easy for me that a challenge like this becomes something wonderful. But I don't mind you asking questions or wanting to go for walks. Your discoveries are not less than mine. Mine may take longer, but yours are just as important. Besides, I like to answer."

Sephiroth never had anyone who wanted to answer his questions before. It gave him that butterfly feeling again, but this time it was more pleasant. He was excited, he realized. He finished reading about butterflies at the same time that Cass finished writing one page in her notebook. She sighed and looked up.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked. Sephiroth found he could answer this time.

"Yes," he said.

Cass had discovered a series of halls that they could walk through that would let them circle around it. Hojo had agreed upon that route and they circled around it once or twice on each walk. They received less looks in the hall and Cass fended off less remarks as they became part of the routine down in the labs. They were mostly alone for their walks anyway.

Perhaps that was what made Sephiroth feel like he could ask another ridiculous question.

"Do you think...I could be as smart as you?" Sephiroth asked. He had a distinct feeling Hojo would not like him asking this question.

"To be very honest, no," Cass said, "And I don't think you should be either. Being as smart as me isn't as great as it appears to be. But, I do think that you are very intelligent. You may not know as much as me, but you think things through much more carefully than people who believe themselves smarter than me. That's a rare gift at your age. So is your reading ability, though I think Hojo may have had a hand in that." Sephiroth nodded.

"Can you write as well?" she asked.

"My name," Sephiroth said.

"Hmmm," she mused, "I might ask Hojo to get you a notebook. Reading and writing go hand in hand. Or at least that's what I was taught."

"What would I write?" Sephiroth asked.

"I figure it out when and if we get to that point," she said, "Don't worry about that now." Sephiroth felt another question rising.

"How old are you?" he asked. It felt relevant and ridiculous at the same time.

"I am twenty years old," she said.

"You're fifteen years older than I am," Sephiroth said.

"Very good," she said.

"Does that make you young?" he asked.

"Well, younger than almost everyone else here," she said, "I'm second youngest person."

"Who's the first?"

"You," she said. They had returned to the office. He felt safe enough to ask one last question. It had to be the most ridiculous of them all.

"Do you really think I'm...intelligent?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, "I've seen nothing about you to tell me otherwise. You read much better than I could at your age. You're also very curious and despite whatever Hojo says, that's not a bad thing. You may not know much today, but you have a great capacity for a lot of things in the future and if you want intelligence to be one of them, I won't hold you back." Sephiroth felt that excitement thing again. Perhaps he did like Cass, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Can I read a different book?" he asked.

"I think I already said yes," Cass said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the characters within. They belong to their respective owners. I just write fiction. **

Sephiroth went over to Cass's office on his own. Hojo had sent him over, but hadn't sent anyone else with him. It was inevitable that Hojo would eventually disagree with wasting one of his workers to send Sephiroth on his way. Sephiroth didn't mind. He knew the way by now and the other assistants were annoying.

He knocked on the door and opened it.

"Good morning Sephiroth," Cass said after a glance thrown back. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks.

Cass had her hair all the way down. The only sign of her attempting to tie it back was that she had pulled her bangs to the sides to let it trail down with the rest of it. His guess on it's length had been a bit off, it stretched all the way to her waist.

He made his way over to his chair, absolutely transfixed. If Cass noticed, she did not remark upon it. She writing quite vigorously in her notebook. Sephiroth couldn't stop staring.

Her hair was brown, but with it down the way it was, it was a very lovely brown to look at. When she moved her head as she wrote, small bits of light moved on it and made different shades pop up. Bits of gold, streaks of dark, and a lot of a shade that was somewhere in between. It looked very soft and shiny. Some of it spilled over her shoulder when she bent over a little. It moved like water.

Every little movement she made sent ripples down the stream of hair. Sephiroth was mesmerized by it. Cass looked over at some point and must have seen something strange about his expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Sephiroth shook his head. She stood up to move closer. It was even more lovely up close.

"Are you sure?" she said, "You look like you have something on your mind." It felt like something was building up in the back of his throat. He swallowed before answering.

"Your hair is pretty," he said, hoping desperately that pretty meant what he thought it meant. Cass blinked once, then a slow smile spread across her face. It looked a little shy.

"Uh...thanks?" she said. She seemed to be at a loss for what to say. Sephiroth knew the desire behind the words he said next was there, he just didn't think they would come out.

"Can...can I...touch it?" he asked. She blinked again. She swallowed once.

"Uh...sure," she said. She sat down on the ground near him. Nervously, he reached out draw a finger down it. It was very soft and silky. When Cass continued to let him, his finger grew to two, then his entire hand. He dipped his fingers into in and let it slide through them. It was a very pleasant sensation.

Cass sat as still as she could, unsure of what exactly was happening. She was certain she was crossing some sort of boundary by letting this happen, but a quick glance behind her showed a Sephiroth who looked overjoyed. She doubted whether he would ever look like that again. She let it happen. Let the kid have his moment.

Sephiroth stopped, a little reluctantly. He wasn't aware of any rules forbidding him to touch other people's hair, but he also had never asked before. Cass looked a little uncomfortable too. He let the last few strands fall back. Cass turned around.

"Is it too early for a walk?"

* * *

Gast pondered over Sephiroth's latest request for quite some time. Then he ran into his favorite assistant and nearly doubled over laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Gast gasped, "you'll just never believe what Sephiroth asked to do."

"I'm shocked that he asked for anything," she said, "What's the little fella want?" Gast eyed his assistant's long mane of hair with a slight smirk.

"He wants to grow his hair out," Gast said.

"You're shitting me," Cass said. Her face paled a little. Gast started laughing again.

"Here's the best part," Gast said, "Hojo approves."

"You have got to be joking," Cass said.

"I'm not," Gast said, "Sephiroth asked Hojo if he could grow his hair out and Hojo said yes."

"Oh Good Goddess on a stick," Cass said. She looked genuinely concerned with that. "Has Hojo seen...?"

"No," Gast said, "I doubt he even cares where Sephiroth got the notion. He was probably imagining how it would look on him, once he grows up I mean."

"Now that I think about it...absolutely fabulous," Cass said, then she sighed. "If I had known this would make such an impression on him..." she trailed off, for once at a loss for what to say.

"Don't look too far into it," Gast said, "Sephiroth tends to fixate on things he hasn't seen before and...let's face it you have the nicest hair here."

"Glad to contribute somehow," she said with heavy sarcasm. He laughed again.

"It will fade," Gast assured her, "and be proud. Sephiroth doesn't hand out compliments easily."

"I do try," she admitted, "I do try."

* * *

Cass had her hair down for a few more days, then it was back up in it's normal tightly knit style. By then the novelty had worn off for Sephiroth, but he still appreciated knowing that Cass's hair was that pretty. He felt more comfortable tossing that word around.

He liked that she let him read. Most of her books were fairly boring. He couldn't understand a lot of them. They had a lot of those lines with the mixed up numbers and letters. Cass assured him that no one expected him to understand Calculus or Trigonometry at his age, or even at all. She had a few that were easier and one large set that she called Encyclopedias. That was where the butterfly information had come from.

She let him pick what he wanted to try. At first he bounced around all of them. Then he decided for himself which ones were interesting and which were too dry or difficult to attempt.

Cass was never upset when he asked for a pronunciation or a definition. She found another book called a Dictionary that helped a little, but he liked her to answer for him. She explained it better than the dictionary and would always explain again if he didn't understand the first time.

She had asked and received a notebook from Hojo. That evening Hojo had drilled him to what sort of books Cass let him read, but seemed satisfied with the answers Sephiroth gave. Cass told Sephiroth to go ahead and write his name in it. He wrote it on the inside cover in an unsteady hand.

He glimpsed the inside of Cass's notebook. He didn't understand a single thing she had written, but he did notice that her handwriting was a lot nicer than his. He pointed that out and asked her to write his name on the front cover. She had hesitated, but did it for him in the end.

She had dug out pages with letters written large and legibly for him. She suggested he copy it until he felt comfortable writing them. They were still not as nice as Cass's, but they were getting better. Cass told him that the notebook was for practice and it wasn't necessary for him to be perfect. He liked that too.

The days were now spent with less idle sitting and Sephiroth was pleased with that. He felt less restless on the days he was with Cass. They still sat in relative silence most of the time, broken up by their walks and the occasional snack, always provided by Cass and always devoured with satisfaction. Sephiroth was satisfied with the silence. It was a productive silence after all.

* * *

Sephiroth was aware that Professors Hojo and Gast had been arguing for a long time about the injection Hojo wanted to do. Sephiroth had a lot of them, but this one was apparently bigger. Gast didn't want to do it. Hojo did.

"We've never tested this amount of mako on a human safely before," Gast said, "I'm loath to attempt it."

"Sephiroth has handled even the largest of your so called enhancements with ease," Hojo replied, "He will handle my own and then some."

In the end, of course, Hojo won. Gast was very displeased with that. He continued to ask that Hojo dilute the mixture to no avail. On the day of the injection, Gast could hardly bring himself to observe what was going to happen. For the first time, Hojo was truly putting Sephiroth's life at risk.

He was glad he did see it, in the end, if only because he saw a mountain bend to the wind.

Or Hojo bend to Cass.

"We will keep an eye on Sephiroth," Hojo said, "There's no need for you to be here."

"I'm certain there isn't," she said, "I'm merely assuming that Sephiroth will be recovering in my company afterwards and am offering to be his escort since you have stopped giving him any."

"Your assumption is correct," Hojo said, "but I see no use for you, especially if you're going to crowd the exam room."

"I would never presume to do that," Cass said, "I'm asking to be present, not necessarily in the room. And I do have a use. I did start in the infirmary working on the mako poisoning patients. If something should go wrong, I can prevent Sephiroth from succumbing to poisoning or any other side effect."

"Nothing will go wrong," Hojo said.

"In my experience, if anything can go wrong, it will go wrong," Cass said, "I'm just trying to stay one step ahead of disaster. I'd hate for Sephiroth to end up comatose because of mako poisoning." Hojo actually considered it for a moment. Cass went in for the kill.

"I just want a place in the observatory," she said, "I make no interruptions unless something does go wrong."

"Very well," Hojo said, "I'll have Gast save you a seat."

* * *

They had hooked up a lot more machines to him for this injection. The needle was a lot bigger too. Other than that, everything about today was familiar to Sephiroth. He felt no reason to be concerned. The assistants and Hojo paid more attention to the readings than to Sephiroth.

Up in the observatory, Sephiroth could see more people watching, including Professor Gast and Cass. Gast always came to these. Cass never did. They sat still and silent while everyone else whispered to each other. Cass gave him a small, surreptitious wave.

He didn't have a chance to return it as Hojo stepped in front of him, with the prepared injection.

This one burned more than the previous ones and it didn't go away. The burning started to spread everywhere. It hurt, but it wasn't the worst thing Sephiroth had felt. Hojo and the technicians where back watching the machines.

When did the lights get so bright?

Why was there something banging around his ears?

For a long time, he had to sit like that, veins on fire, eyes watering and ears pounding. He couldn't focus on anything. It all looked like one bright blur. Voices sounded loud and foreign at the same time. He was not aware of Hojo asking him anything. He probably couldn't have answered if he was.

Then his feet were touching something cold and hard. Every movement he made made the burning worse, but the cold was unbearable for some reason.

Then the pain started to fade a little. His joints felt less stiff and he could move more. He felt something slip under his arms and swoop him off the ground. He reflexively wrapped his arms around whatever had a hold of him. He was aware of a gentle swaying motion and softly speaking tones, but he didn't comprehend what was said. He closed his eyes to the bright lights.

* * *

Cass agreed with Gast that it was too soon for Sephiroth to be having a mako injection of that concentration. It was enough to put a good sized man in a coma. It was out of their hands though and they could only watch and pray that their intervention was not needed.

By some miracle she kept herself from flinching as the needle went in. Sephiroth hardly reacted at all at first. The observatory fell silent for once.

Cass knew from experience what to expect.

"Stage one of mako poisoning," she said, more to herself than anyone else, "A heightening of the senses. Aversion to bright light and loud sound. A burning sensation as the mako enters the bloodstream. Soreness and muscle spasms can occur." They watched as Cass narrated what was happening before them.

"Stage two," she went on, "the critical stage. Possibility of loss of consciousness. If subject does not lose consciousness in five minutes, then he may be safely removed to the recovery stages. If subject loses consciousness continue on to stage three." _Stay awake, Sephiroth_.

"What's stage three?" someone asked behind her.

"Subject falls into a vegetative state. It is recommended to attempt to dilute the amount of mako within the subject," Cass said, "If such attempts do not work, then patient slips into stage four: death." No one said a word after that. The next five minutes, stretched on for eternity.

Sephiroth remained upright and fully conscious. He wavered just slightly and his face wore a grimace, but he remained somewhat alert. A good sign. After ten minutes, Hojo gave the all clear. Cass tried not to sprint down the stairs. Gast was right behind her. They had gotten Sephiroth on the ground, but he was unresponsive otherwise. He appeared to have trouble moving, but he managed to shuffle forward anyway.

"I told you there would be no problems," Hojo said.

"He's still afflicted by mako poisoning," Cass said, "though I would allow the term side-effect for the level he reached." Hojo scoffed at her.

"I am telling you, not asking, telling you that Sephiroth will be unable to perform the most basic tasks for the rest of the day," Cass said. Hojo nodded.

"I have the information that I need," Hojo said. Cass bit back her snide remark as well as a scowl and guided Sephiroth out of the room. When he stumbled she finally gave in and picked him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder for the walk over to her office.

Gast was already there waiting for them. He'd arranged the chairs to make a makeshift bed for him. Cass started to pull Sephiroth off, then stopped with a light laugh.

"He's got a hard grip," she said.

"Here, let me help," Gast said. He tried to pry Sephiroth's fingers apart. "I'm worried I might break his fingers," he said after a moment.

"Leave it," Cass said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let the kid rest. He deserves it."

**Author's Note**

**Classes are steadily approaching. Once they start my updates may become less and less frequent. Just a fair warning for those of you who are enjoying this. Thanks for reviewing, those of you that have. I'll keep trying to please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own not Final Fantasy VII or the characters therein. They belong to Square Enix. **Sephiroth woke up and shifted his head. It took a moment for him to realize where he was. It wasn't a place where he normally woke up. It was a lot warmer for one. He was also semi-vertical. He blinked away the fuzziness that came with sleep and saw Cass's office. She had dimmed the lights.

He realized what he had been sleeping on was Cass's shoulder. He also realized that he didn't really want to move. He turned a little. Cass hadn't really noticed he was awake yet.

And she smelled nice.

He closed his eyes again.

When he opened them, they were moving. He could hear Gast in the background.

"No, it okay," she replied, "It's normal for him to be this tired." Were they talking about him? He shifted a little more. His voice was crackly from not being used.

"Sephiroth?" Cass asked.

"Cold," he said. A shiver went through him.

"I'm gonna set you down," she said. He felt his chair beneath him. He released Cass's neck and sank back into it. He blinked tiredly, not really focusing on anything.

"Come here," Cass's said. He felt something being pulled over his head. He tugged it on further. It was big and black, and very soft. It smelled like Cass. He peeked out as Cass peered it. She smiled at him and he blinked sleepily again.

"Tired?" she asked. He nodded. He curled back up and felt his eyes close again.

* * *

Gast watched Cass make sure Sephiroth was properly settled. He looked...well...adorable. Cass had dug out an old black hoodie and it was humongous on him. He was snuggled, there was no other word for it, deep inside and fast asleep again.

Cass had spent a good hour telling him what reactions to mako to expect. Fatigue was the most common, but it rarely lasted more than a few hours. He might be cranky later. He might be nauseous. He might be perfectly fine. It was different for each person, but the reaction would matter less and less with each injection. It was safe to give that amount to Sephiroth, though ill advised.

Cass was efficient in her care. Well practiced for sure. He had found her in the infirmary after all. She would know about mako poisoning. Sephiroth was in good hands. He couldn't help himself. He hoped, just the tiniest bit, that the look she gave the boy was just the slightest bit affectionate.

"He'll be just fine," she said, once again, "he's quite the trooper."

"Yes, he is," Gast agreed. _Too much so_. "Now," he said, reluctantly pulling Cass away from Sephiroth, "What did you want to tell me about this equation of yours.

* * *

When Sephiroth woke again, his first thought was that he was in a chrysalis. He quickly dismissed the notion when he remembered that a chrysalis was not made out of cloth and that he was most definitely not a butterfly. It probably had something to do with the pictures he saw while he was sleeping. They were already fading, but he still remembered the picture of the butterfly in them.

He snuggled even deeper into the hoodie, quite satisfied with where he was. He could hear muffled voices outside, but didn't care to listen. He just wanted to stay where he was. A noise came out of his nose, that he didn't recall making ever before, but it was a pleased noise. The voices stopped.

"Sephiroth?" Cass's voice called. He peered out. She and Gast were looking at him. "You alright in there?" He nodded and sank back in, the noise came out again. It was fun to make.

"Is he okay?" Gast asked.

"He's fine," she said, "It's starting to wear off. He's doped up now. They were always amusing to watch at this point. He'll be goofy for an hour or more, then he'll be back to his normal self. You can take him with you when you leave. It's probably best to keep him in a familiar place." Gast nodded then turned back.

"Are you sure you can find it?" Gast asked.

"I'm not sure I can find anything," Cass said, "It's only speculation like I said."

Sephiroth let them talk. He didn't feel much like moving anyway

He faintly remembered someone pulling him out and carrying him away, but the next memory he truly had was waking up in his own bed.

* * *

He didn't see Cass for a while. Hojo wanted to do all sorts of tests after the injection. He was very pleased with the results though. Sephiroth didn't have to do any of them more than once and he didn't get as many bruises. That probably meant that Hojo would make harder tests in the future.

When he was sent off to see Cass again, Sephiroth was excited. It pleased him that he knew what the feeling was called and what it meant. He was excited to see her again, even if all they did was sit there it meant that Sephiroth could ask more questions and didn't have to do any tests.

"Good morning Sephiroth," Cass said.

"Good morning," Sephiroth responded. It was his first time trying to. He hoped he did it right.

"How are you?" Cass asked.

"Normal," Sephiroth said. That was the reply Hojo usually expected. Cass smirked a little.

"Good," she said. He moved over to his chair and sat down. Cass had left the last book he had attempted to read within reach, he picked it up and started again.

He wanted to go for a walk earlier than usual, but Cass didn't seem to mind. He was walking a little faster too, Cass upped her own pace. They ended up extending their walk to four circles, but they did it in the same amount of time. Cass didn't seem to mind about that either.

They resumed their regular activities. Then Cass, stopped and shut her notebook. Sephiroth looked up. This was a disturbance to the routine. She stood up and walked over to her window. She shook her head, but she had a smile on her face. What had happened?

"Did you solve it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Only a small part," she said, "This is much more complex than I thought it would be. It's simply marvelous." She added another line to the bottom, another equation that Sephiroth didn't understand. Then she got another notebook and started all over again.

"What does that mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"It means that I can make a timeline out of this if I want," she said, "but it also means that I can make other things, I just don't know what they are."

"That's what you're trying to figure out?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," she said. Sephiroth settled back down, satisfied with the answer and that their routine had been re-established. He started trying to perfect writing the letter "S" again. His were still very jagged.

* * *

Sephiroth came in after knocking. She had the wires in her ears again and didn't respond until the door closed. She turned around.

"Hello Sephiroth," she said. He didn't respond. He didn't think she could hear him. He went over to his chair and started reading again. He found an encyclopedia that talked about lightning, which was really interesting. He could faintly hear what she was listening to.

It was distracting and intriguing at the same time. His fingers set the book aside and his feet brought him over to where Cass was sitting, He tugged at her coat to get her attention. She turned down towards him.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Just music," she replied. He blinked at her.

"You can hear me?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I don't need to hear you to understand you." He blinked again. She pulled out the wires with a laugh. "I'm confusing you aren't you?" He blinked. She laughed again.

"A very special woman once told me that not all words can be spoken," she said, "She couldn't hear. I had to find other ways to talk to her and she had to find other ways to listen."

"How?" Sephiroth asked. How could you speak without speaking?

"Well, she could tell what I was saying by the shapes my mouth made," Cass explained, "she taught me too. She also taught me how to talk with my hands." Sephiroth looked at her incredulously. She smiled and made strange movements with her hands.

"I spelled your name," she explained. His eyes got wide.

"Can you...show me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, "Copy after me." She did them slowly so that he could follow. She named each letter as she instructed it.

"S-E-P-H-I-R-O-T-H," she said. He did it again, watching as his own hands spelled out the letters in a foreign tongue. She smiled as he repeated it over and over.

"Do you want to learn something else?" she asked. He nodded with wide green eyes.

Much later, Sephiroth stood in front of a mirror and repeated what Cass had taught him.

"I am Sephiroth," he told himself without saying a word.

**Author's Note. Sorry for the short chapter. The next will be longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners at Square Enix. The author makes no profit or monetary gain from this work. **

**Though it would be nice.**

The days passed easily. Sephiroth was content when he was with Cass. She continued to teach him her silent language and they could now have short conversations. Although he asked most of the questions since he didn't know as much. It never ceased to amaze him that something like this could exist. It was almost better than rain. Almost.

No matter how busy she appeared to be Cass would always stop for Sephiroth, whether it be to walk or merely to talk with him. Despite her insistence otherwise, Cass did seem to know everything and nothing was really restricted as far as he had asked. Only once did Cass tell Sephiroth she could not tell him something. She had told him he'd better ask Hojo for that information.

He'd asked what his date of birth was.

Hojo had told him: The 28th of March. Sephiroth didn't know what to do with that sort of answer. He'd gone to Cass with a different version.

"What is your date of birth?" he asked.

"I was born on March 28th," she replied. He looked up at her.

"Hojo said mine was on the 28th of March," Sephiroth said. She smiled again.

"We share the same birthday then," she said.

"What does that mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"It means that on the 28th day of the month of March you will be six and I shall be twenty-one," she said. Still fifteen years apart, Sephiroth noted, but was satisfied with that sort of answer.

They did the big injections regularly now. Gast still didn't like them. Hojo now asked Cass to be present for them. Sephiroth's ability to handle them was growing, but very slowly. He recovered faster each time, but still needed someone to watch him afterwords. Cass did it best and Sephiroth was obviously calmer when she was present.

After the injection, Sephiroth always found himself snuggled in the big black sweater. He asked Cass why she had it, when it was so old and obviously didn't fit.

"The cuddle factor," she replied, "there isn't another article of clothing in the world that's half as comfortable as that thing." He didn't disagree and burrowed further inside.

Sephiroth let the days bleed into a contented flow. He didn't know what happy was or what it felt like, or he would have called his emotion that. Only Hojo broke up the warm feeling, but only briefly.

But like many other things, it seemed to come to an end.

* * *

"Were you followed?"

"Why pick such a place to meet?"

"Were. You. Followed."

"No. Why so secretive? Why are you searching the alley? What did you call me here for?"

"I don't want anyone else to hear this, that's why. Are you certain that no one followed you?"

"Positive. I doubled back at least eight times. What is this about Cass?"

"...I found her."

"You...she's real? She's alive and well?"

"No, I talked to her ghost. Yes she's alive."

"You found her?"

"I talked to her."

"You really found her? From that equation, you found the last Cetra?"

"Her name is Ifalna, and yes, I found her from that equation."

"How? No...don't tell me. Is there any proof of this?"

"It's been reduced to ashes. All that's left is locked deep inside my head."

"...If Hojo found out-"

"That's why the secrecy. If you did your job right no one, but the two of us know."

"Why tell me then?"

"You don't want to meet her?"

"She agreed to this?"

"She agreed to meet with me and a friend of mine. I didn't tell her who you were. I'm not good at this negotiation stuff. I just do the math."

"What happens if she agrees?"

"You leave ShinRa. Duh."

"What about you?"

"What about me? This is what you've been looking for Gast. I lost track of what my dream was a long time ago."

"What about Sephiroth?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

It hit Sephiroth suddenly, the news that Professor Gast was leaving. It hurt to breathe knowing that he was leaving. Then a stronger, much darker thought hit him.

If Gast was leaving, then Cass...

He didn't know how he got away from the current technician. Perhaps he had been let go on purpose. He didn't care. All he could think of was how his throat got tight as he thought of Cass leaving too. He wove his way to the familiar office. He barged in without knocking.

"Sephiroth!" Cass said. She was packing some things up. No...

"Professor Gast is leaving," Sephiroth choked out.

"Yes," she said, "Professor Gast is leaving." Something hot and wet spilled over his cheeks. He didn't bother to find out what they were.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"Sephiroth..." Cass said. He bowed his head against her as more hot liquid fell.

"Please don't go," he said. A hand fell on his head.

"Sephiroth," Cass said, "I'm not leaving." He looked up. "Professor Gast has wanted to leave for a long time," she said, "he hired me to see if I would make a good replacement. I'm not leaving." Sephiroth looked at her in disbelief.

"You aren't leaving?" he said.

"No," Cass said, "I'm staying." He bowed his head again and started heaving deep breaths of relief. Cass was staying. She was staying. She was here.

He felt himself being picked up, something that was always unpleasant unless it was after a difficult injection, but he allowed it. She sat down and cradled him and he let her, because it felt good. Better than the sweater. She ran gentle fingers through his growing hair and he felt his own hands reach around her shoulders. He stayed up on her lap for a long time, just making sure she was there.

* * *

"Cass...why?"

"I can't leave. Not now."

"I would take you on."

"I know, but...I was offered a job. High pay. Under Hojo, but still somewhat separate."

"You're working for Hojo?"

"Technically I'm an outside contractor on speed-dial. I have the opportunity to turn down work if I so choose, but there's such an overload that it won't matter much anyway. It would look suspicious if I turned down a lucrative offer. They might suspect."

"...I'm worried for you."

"Don't be. I knew there was a chance I would get caught while doing it. Now that it's done, I'll take this to my grave."

"Will you look after Sephiroth?"

"Of course I will."

"You stayed for him too, didn't you?"

"He came into my office today. He started crying."

"He cried?"

"He begged me not to go. If I hadn't already said yes, I would have after that. I just can't leave him with that madman."

"He adores you. You know that."

"I know. I have to get him out of there."

"How are you planning on doing that. ShinRa has invested far too much into him to let him go now."

"I have to at least get him out of that lab, away from Hojo for good."

"How were you planning on doing that?"

"I don't know, but I have to try. ...I guess this is goodbye then."

"I'm really going to miss you."

"Ifalna will distract you. I never told you anything. I don't know what you are planning on doing."

"I will always be grateful for that."

* * *

Hojo was put in charge of the Science Department. Cass laid low. She was good at that, flying under the radar. Hojo remembered all of her past transgressions, but they were ignored after the Decimal Incident.

Hojo started more experiments on other human subjects. Mostly the effects that mako had on them. Cass had interrupted one particular experiment with one oh-so important detail.

"Your decimal is off by three points," she said. Hojo started a tirade on how only the professionals could have a say in his laboratory and that she should mind her own business.

"That's fine, but don't come crawling back to me when you blow up your laboratory," she said and walked away.

Hojo blew up his laboratory. Rather spectacularly. He didn't apologize, but Cass did manage to sneak in a comment on how she was unable to bribe her way into getting a doctorate. There was a tense understanding between the two at that point. Hojo had accepted Cass's genius, reluctantly, but nonetheless.

There was no order that Cass needed to watch Sephiroth anymore. He spent all of his free time with her anyway. She had more to work on and he was more reluctant to interrupt her anymore, but she still made time for him. Her equation had fallen to the wayside, but sometimes she scribbled in her notebooks and he knew that she still thought about it.

They had longer conversations now, both vocally and silently. Cass was patient with him, gentle yet quick to correct. Sephiroth asked her all about it.

"Why did you want to talk to the woman?" he asked, "the one who couldn't hear?"

"She was nice to me," Cass said.

"Was she your friend?" Sephiroth asked.

"She was more than that," Cass replied.

"Who was she?" Sephiroth asked.

"Her name was Aurore," Cass said, "We lived together for a long time. Long before I met you." Cass didn't really like to talk about herself that much and Sephiroth was fine with that. She didn't ask him about how he felt and he didn't want her to. He let her do the same.

On rare occasions, when the testing had been particularly brutal, he came up to Cass and crawled back into her lap. He never said anything. He didn't need to. He just needed the contact. He needed to know that not everything was harsh and cold. He needed to know that someone wouldn't be afraid of him after what he'd done. He'd felt it once and needed to feel it again, like the rain.

**Author's note:**

**In my head this was longer and more dramatic. Oh well, it is a work in progress after all. I guess that's what I get for attempting two chapters in one day. Thanks for all the reviews so far. They've helped me continue on. More are always welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All characters, excluding the OC, belong to Square Enix. Now let's get going.**

A year had passed. March 28th had come and gone with little fanfare for either Cass or Sephiroth, but small changes had taken place. Sephiroth was growing. He could reach doorknobs quite easily now and more doors had started to be locked, much to the boy's chagrin. His hair spilled past his shoulders, but just barely, hardly remarkable when compared to Cass's. The mako injections were no longer as painful, but still left him fatigued and sensitive to light and sound. A worn out black hoodie took care of that still.

Cass had started locking her office door. They were kind enough to let her keep it, as she still gave quick and accurate results. She had stopped trusting everyone in the building, if she ever did trust any of them. She had a feeling Hojo suspected something about her and decided not to give him the chance to go snooping through her things. Even if there was nothing to find.

Sephiroth remained the only person who was welcome there and he continued to take full advantage of it. He didn't mind waiting for Cass to unlock the door. She always knew it was him by his knock. Hojo neither forbid, nor encouraged Sephiroth to continue his visitations. Sephiroth began to make the descriptions of what went on with Cass more vague. As a result Hojo lost interest. What could the mathematical genius possibly do that would harm Hojo's studies?

In Hojo's mind, Cassiopia Durmont remained a necessary nuisance. Gast had not been lying when he claimed that Cass was the best in her field. Her studies may have been cut short of a doctorate, but she had one in practice for sure. Her nature towards the rest of the staff remained awkward, to put it nicely. Cass never saw things quite the same way and no one else could wrap their minds around her methods, or even try for that matter. She remained the math freak. Only one or two would greet her in return in the halls, yet she continued to do so anyway.

Cass's work and minor interferences kept the lab from blowing up again. Hojo never outright claimed that she was correct in her criticisms, but she was never wrong either. They couldn't stand to be in the same room for long. Cass still thought of Hojo as a slimy imbecile and Hojo felt her fields were too narrow to be useful and her tongue far too sharp for its own good.

They needed each other though, so they tolerated each other. Hojo needed her to double check his work and to control Sephiroth. Cass needed Hojo for a paycheck. Once the status quo was broken, it was assumed that Cass would either leave the labs or end up as an experiment. The former seemed more likely. A rumor was going around that Cass slept with a loaded shotgun.

How Hojo ignored the signs that Sephiroth had grown attached to Cass, was way beyond the latter's comprehension. Perhaps the grease had clouded Hojo's glasses. The boy remained as emotionless as ever, to an outsider. Cass, however, had spent more than enough time with the boy to know what his expressions were. More often than not, he wore an expression that reminded her of a purring cat while in her company. The face gave nothing away, but there was a slight contentedness in the eyes.

She enjoyed his company as well. He was still very quiet and far too eager to obey, but she liked his undying curiosity of the world he hadn't seen yet. He was endearing...not to mention adorable. Everyone else could believe him a monster, but silver hair and green eyes hardly fazed her. The boy had hardly been able to approach her without permission when they first met. He could still barely bring himself to touch her, but when he did she couldn't deny that it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. The terrified way in which he hugged her made her happy and sad at the same time.

He'd been a passive observer for far too long and was now being punished for attempting to participate. He clung to her like a lifeline. And she let him. She couldn't be another person to cower in fear in the presence of Sephiroth or Hojo.

She had long stopped reveling in the feeling of doing something that was against the rules. That had stopped when Sephiroth had asked to touch her hair, something he had never dared to ask again. She began to realize that what was happening was more than a little childish rebellion against Hojo. It was trying to let Sephiroth have a chance at a life. Hojo wanted a perfect mindless machine. Cass knew what that sort of treatment could do to a human.

She would not sit by and let it happen.

Mama Durmont had made sure of that.

Which was what had led her to her current position in a dusty basement reading material she really rather would toss in the trash. The fear of getting caught passed the instant she realized that no one had come down here in at least a year. It seemed likely that most of this would be shipped off to the old Manor. Besides she knew most of the story already, Hojo had certainly bragged enough.

She wasn't looking for what Sephiroth was. She had made up her own mind on that subject.

Her question was more along the lines of who.

She skimmed through a journal, making mental notes to throttle Hojo at some point in her life. Hojo may be a genius in the Science Department, but he was sorely lacking in logic. Genius without logic is mediocre, as Mama Durmont used to tell Cass.

Cass made another note to make sure that Sephiroth never got his hands on what she was reading. She felt close to ripping out hair after reading Hojo's words. Sephiroth would be driven insane. He would find out more gently, she vowed silently. He would have the proper support, not a dusty basement and a madman's journal.

She'd been at it in her free time, which was growing less and less, for a few days. Then she finally found a drop of blood in the swimming pool. She reread the passage a few times to make sure she had understood correctly.

Then she checked her pockets to make sure she had change.

* * *

They had started training. That's what they called it. He'd watched some demonstrations and then repeated them. He felt oddly neutral about it at the moment. It was neither wholly unpleasant, such as Hojo's tests, nor satisfying, like talking to Cass. He hadn't really done much with it so far, yet it was mildly interesting.

He had to keep doing it until he was tired. That took a long time. The trainers were nervous with him. Hojo liked to watch too. Sephiroth didn't like that.

However it was interesting. He'd never really been violent before and this most certainly was. It gave a certain satisfaction, not nearly as complete as the one Cass was able to grant, but it was there.

He was not certain exactly what he was being trained for, only that he was willing enough to do it for now.

* * *

"Hey Nell,"

"Cassi? Cassi Durmont?"

"The one and the same."

"Great Gaia. It's been so long. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Decent job, decent pay. You know how it goes."

"I'm glad. I was very worried for you while you were under my care."

"You should worry about all the kids in the system."

"I do. Now, I know you didn't call your former case worker for idle chit-chat. What's up?"

"The honest truth is that I'm digging up dirt."

"I expected nothing less."

"There's a kid involved."

"...Please Cassi, tell me it's not one of mine."

"I don't think he's anyone's. That's what I need you for. I want to find out."

"He has to have parents."

"I realize that and I have names. I won't say them over the phone. You know where I'll be."

"As if I would forget, Cassi."

* * *

Sephiroth had been pondering the question for a long time. He'd asked Hojo already, thinking that Cass or Professor Gast would not know the answer, and had received the answer. But it wasn't quite enough. It wasn't an answer that Cass would give. It didn't have any of the satisfaction such an answer would give.

But would Cass know? Did her knowledge of the world stretch that far? He was afraid to ask. Afraid to hear a yes and afraid to hear a no. He remained silent about it, but other questions had begun to stem from the first, both safer and dangerous. He had been silent for now, but he was growing more curious about Cass. Not about what she knew, but about who she was.

So it was to the shock of both of them that the question slipped out.

"Do you have a family?" Sephiroth asked and immediately wished he hadn't. Cass froze completely. It only took a few seconds, but Sephiroth saw the effect the question had. He thought she would ignore it, pretend she hadn't heard and he was fine with that.

"Everyone has a family," Cass said, "some more than others." Sephiroth had seen her pull this trick out many times, generalize a specific question to avoid answering. He thought to simply end it there, but his mouth had other ideas.

"Do you have a mother and father?" he asked. She paused for a long time.

"I don't know who my parents are," she said at last, "I didn't know them long enough to remember who they were. The records of their names were destroyed. All I know is that they died." Sephiroth struggled to change the subject. He knew she didn't want to talk about this.

"I have a brother somewhere," Cass said, "He's called me a few times. We haven't really met. I don't even know his real name, he gave me a fake one so I wouldn't go look for him." Sephiroth swallowed and decided to share his own little tidbit of information.

"Hojo said my mother's name was Jenova," he said, "she died when I was born." Cass turned and frowned.

"Hojo lied to you," Cass said, "Your mother's name wasn't Jenova." Sephiroth's eyes widened. "I don't know why he would tell you that," Cass said.

"What was her real name?" Sephiroth asked. He had to know at least this.

"It started with an L," Cass said, "Lucretia, I think."

"Did you know her?" Sephiroth asked.

"I've heard of her," Cass said, "I never met her. I only really know her name, not much else. Gast said she was a nice lady." Sephiroth absorbed this. His mother's name was Lucretia and she was nice. Cass's answer lacked it's usual luster for him, but it was better than the lie Hojo had fed him. He considered it further and decided that he was at least better off than Cass was.

He had a name. She had nothing.

* * *

"Cassi Durmont."

"I swear it wasn't me this time."

"You haven't even heard what I'm accusing you of...heh. I think I might have missed saying that."

"Uh oh. The young bloods have gotten soft, have they?"

"No one could top you Cassi. You look good."

"I looked bad at some point?"

"Gods, I missed your sense of humor. You could be a real bitch at times, but you were always good for a giggle. It was a happy and sad day when someone finally decided to take you in."

"Likewise."

"I did what you asked. I don't see why you just left the files there."

"I'm getting paranoid in my old age. And I only had a half hour for lunch."

"I don't blame you after going through it. You aren't going to tell me about the kid are you?"

"Not one word."

"It's probably best."

"What can you tell me?"

"Lucretia Crescent had no next of kin. She left no will and testament either."

"So any children she may or may not have had..."

"Wards of the state unless the father takes custody."

"And the Professor?"

"No children on file. If you're right, then the father has not claimed his child. If he even is the father."

* * *

Cass checked and doubled checked to make sure it was the proper form. She reread her letter just to make sure that all t's were crossed and i's dotted.

It had taken a long time, but she had found out who Sephiroth was.

He was technically an investment for the ShinRa Electric Power Company. ShinRa owned him until he became a proper employee, then Sephiroth could do as he wished. Parentwise, the boy was alone. No siblings either. No grandparents. No aunts or uncles or cousins.

A very familiar story to Cass.

What she found interesting was a small clause shoved it at the end. Sephiroth could still remain an investment, but belong elsewhere. So long as he was successful, Sephiroth could be put anywhere.

He didn't have to live in the labs.

But he couldn't live all alone. Six and a half was six and a half, they don't care for themselves. Sephiroth just had to fulfill the investment at some point.

Thus the form and letter she was currently working on. She hesitated before signing it.

Mama Durmont's voice was hot in her ear demanding that she ask the boy what he wanted before mucking about with his life. Mama was right, as usual. She tucked them away, where no one would bother to look. Glancers would walk past anyway if they did look. Then she waited.

When Sephiroth came to visit again, she struggled to find a way to bring it up. She went for broke. The worst Sephiroth could do was refuse.

"Sephiroth," she began, "I want to tell you a story...about my mother."

**Author's Note**

**I apologize for the cliff hanger. I figure if I'm excited to write the next chapter then it might get written faster. The school year has begun and I'll need motivation, not that your reviews have done a shabby job so far. I feel greedy asking for more, but they really do make my day when a new one pops up so...more please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own and don't profit. All characters belong to Square Enix. **

* * *

Sephiroth sat absolutely still in his chair. Cass rarely talked about herself and her descriptions were always vague. Now here she was offering to talk. She looked at a loss for where to begin. It didn't faze Sephiroth much, she sometimes looked like then when trying to figure out how to best answer a question, but the answer always came. Always.

She folded up her legs and sat up straight. Sephiroth unconsciously mirrored her position. She took a deep breath.

"When I was one or two years old, my parents died," she began, "I don't know how. Car accident sticks in my mind for some reason. I spent a long time in a place where kids without families go to live until they grow up. It was not a happy place. It was very crowded and most people were not very nice. My brother ran away from it. He told me he wanted to take me along, but I was too little. I don't know if that is true or not.

"I cannot compare it to living in the lab like you do. Many aspects were similar, but it was vastly different. It is not a time I look back on fondly, I will say that much. I will spare you the details. You wouldn't be interested.

"The main goal of that place was to move us to new families. It did not do it well. Many of the so-called parents were people who should not be allowed to care for children, but that place was too crowded that many were shipped off to a fate I do not wish to dwell on. The lucky ones found good people who cared for them. I was not among them." She paused for a moment.

"Am I making sense to you?" she asked. Sephiroth nodded.

"You were like me," Sephiroth said, "Only outside."

"Very much so," Cass said, "but like I said, it would be impossible to compare our experiences. You have memories that will be both less and more painful than mine. I was neither better nor worse off than you are now. I do not want your sympathy. I merely ask you to understand." Sephiroth nodded again.

"You did not have Hojo," he said. She nodded.

"No. I was lucky enough to escape his aqaintance until now," Cass admitted, "but I did meet people who were fairly similar. I'll skip the details again. You won't be interested.

"In the end, I ran away," Cass said, "I had no intention of going back. I was not much older than you are now. I was injured from living with the last family and I was slow to move along. I expected to get caught before long."

"Then a stranger stopped and helped me. I don't know why. I don't know who she thought I was or what she thought she could do, but she helped me. She let me into her home, fed me and let me spend the night. When she found out the extent of my injuries, she let me stay longer. I lost count of how many days.

"The people who were supposed to care for me eventually found me. I did not want to go back. Then the stranger did something that I will forever be grateful for. She said I could live with her.

"They did not want me to live with her. She was handicapped. She had a physical deformation and they thought she would not be able to care for me properly. She was deaf. She could not hear a thing."

"She was the one who taught you the silent language," Sephiroth said. He struggled to remember the name. "Aurore?"

"Aurore," Cass said, "She insisted long enough that they let her. I lived with her until I was old enough to be on my own. Aurore treated me as if I were her own child, though we were not related in the slightest. Over time, I began to think of her as my mother, since I never really knew my own. I called her that. Whenever I think of my mother, Aurore is the one who comes to mind. She gave me many things, my education, even my last name. Aurore Durmont was her full name. I don't know what my real last name is. Durmont is all I ever needed.

"Do you understand?" she asked. Sephiroth nodded.

"She sounds very...kind," Sephiroth said.

"She was, she was very strict too, but, once again, I'll spare you the details," Cass said, "If you want to hear them, you'll ask."

"What did you call her?" Sephiroth asked, "Aurore?"

"No," she said, "I called her Mama. She called me Cassi." Sephiroth cocked his head, unused to such terms of endearment like that. The ones Cass used were playful. These were something else. Cass bit her lip and seemed reluctant to speak again.

"I told you this because..." she trailed off. She started again. "Sephiroth...I would never, ever wish to take the place of your mother. Ever. But..." She swallowed. Sephiroth wasn't sure what she was trying to say.

"I don't want you to live here," she said, "you don't belong in a laboratory and..." She sighed.

"I want to do for you what Aurore did for me," she said at last. Sephiroth was still for one long moment.

"Sephiroth?" she asked. He didn't respond right away.

"You would...care for me all the time?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I want to adopt you." He was quiet again.

"Sephiroth?" she asked again, "Sephiroth...you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to!" he said quickly. He stood up and approached her. A tentative hand reached for hers. "I want to," he said again. Now she was quiet. He looked up at her. A smile was placed firmly on her face and she was looking at him with an expression that made his lips quirk up in return. Her hand opened up and took his.

He felt the smile growing of it's own will and he didn't want it to stop. He crawled up into the nest her legs made and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms encircled him.

"I want to live with you," Sephiroth said. He'd never been so certain in his life.

They sat like that for a very long time. Sephiroth didn't want to let her go ever again. He would live with Cass, they would be together. He felt something bubbling up in his throat and fought to keep it down. He failed and it came out anyway. Cass squeezed him.

"What's happening to me," Sephiroth said trying to breathe.

"You're laughing," Cass said, "It happens occasionally, when you're really happy."

"I don't know what happy means," Sephiroth said, pulling even closer to Cass. She shifted to make them more comfortable.

"This is happy," she said, "what you feel right now."

"I like it," Sephiroth said.

"Most people do," Cass replied. Her fingers started weaving through his hair. Sephiroth made the noise in his nose that Cass had told him was humming.

"Are you happy?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Cass said, "I'm very happy right now."

"Because you want to try and be my mother?" Sephiroth said.

"I want us to be a family," Cass said.

"I do too," Sephiroth said. He couldn't make himself stop talking. The laughter and excitement was all too much.

"It might take a while though," Cass said.

"Hojo..." Sephiroth murmured. That made the happy thing die a little.

"Mmm-hmm," Cass said, "among other things, but besides that, there is no reason why you and I shouldn't be a family."

"Can they stop it?" Sephiroth asked.

"They could," Cass said. She sounded oddly calm about it. "They will try to for certain, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. I want to try."

"I do too," Sephiroth said.

"Then we'll try," Cass said, "and if we try hard enough, they won't be able to ignore us." She made it sound so simple.

"You don't sound scared," Sephiroth said.

"I'm not," Cass said, "the hard part is over. You said yes."

* * *

_Dear Mr. President, _

_Do forgive me if you feel that I have overstepped my boundaries, but if you care to observe there is no person to approach for such a matter. A direct approach was my only option and I do apologize for such behavior. That being said, I ask that you consider my request._

_It has come to my attention that one of your assets within your company is approaching a very delicate stage in his development. It is not my intention to halt or hinder his progress, but it is my professional opinion that he be exposed to more aspects of human growth and development. His training and education within the laboratories, although quite excellent, do not fulfill such a need. Professor Hojo is an excellent scientist, but his attitude towards society as a whole do not meld with your vision of a fine warrior. _

_Therefore, I propose that Sephiroth be exposed to more of society, if only so that he understands it in the future, when he will walk among it. I am requesting that I be Sephiroth's legal guardian. He shall still remain among your assets and investments and it shall not change his position as a future employee. I am simply requesting that he be placed under my care and am willing to assume full responsibility for his development. _

_This should not affect any developments of the beginning SOLDIER program (of which I am aware and a part of). At the most, the only effect should occur upon either Sephiroth's death or my own. Upon my expiration, Sephiroth will be returned fully to your company. Upon his, I shall receive compensation like any other parent. _

_Please consider this action in the future. The paperwork has been filled out and merely awaits your signature should you agree. Should you not, please discard the application and notify the proper authorities of your actions. _

_My sincerest apologies once again, _

_Cassiopia Durmont. _

* * *

Hojo fumed silently as the Durmont bitch walked in. He should have seen this coming in retrospect. Sephiroth's quiet behavior was no doubt because of some attachment she had with him. Her own introverted, yet appreciated, behavior of the past few weeks was because she had been planning this. Hojo hadn't come this far to have some upstart whore take his work away.

It would not happen.

President ShinRa was mildly surprised at her appearance. She sounded just like that old man Gast had, but she was at least twenty years younger, and twice as attractive. He filed that away for later. She also seemed very calm for being summoned up here. She didn't squirm under his attention, like many others did. Or Hojo's for that matter, but he expected that. She worked in the labs after all.

She reminded him vaguely of a Turk, but she was apparently smarter than most people. Her posture was straight and she noticed every body in the room. She did not react to it. She gained points in his mind.

"Have a seat Ms. Durmont," ShinRa said.

"Thank you Mr. President," she replied and sat. Back still straight, ankles neatly crossed, knees together. A proper lady. ShinRa knew what was going on.

"I do not think we need to tell you what this meeting is for," ShinRa began. He waited for some sort of response.

"No," she said, "I know why I'm here." Still calm as ever.

"Is it still your intention to became Sephiroth's legal guardian?" ShinRa asked.

"I would prefer adoption if at all possible," she replied. Hojo nearly jumped across the room to strangle her. How dare she assume she could do that. ShinRa recovered quickly.

"I see," he said, "and what makes you think you are the one to take up the position, so to speak?"

"A variety of reasons," she replied, "Would you care for me to explain them?"

"Yes," ShinRa said. She nodded.

"The first and foremost, is that your future weapon is currently a six-year-old boy," Cass said, "I'm not sure if you remember that far, and I do not expect or assume that you will, but six is an age where most children begin to mingle with each other."

"Sephiroth is not most children," Hojo started.

"I never said he was," Durmont said smoothly, "nor do I think he should be. That being said, it is not healthy or appropriate that Sephiroth remain locked up underground and oblivious to the world around him."

"You assume too much!" Hojo snapped.

"What have I assumed within that sentence?" she asked, "You lock every door that leads outside. Sephiroth knows nothing about how to interact with other people. The other day he asked me about birds because he'd never seen one before."

"Irrelevant," Hojo said. _I'm going to bash your head in you hunchbacked cunt face, _Cass thought.

"How embarrassing would it be if your greatest fighter, didn't know what a bird was," Cass mused. ShinRa silenced Hojo's next comment with a brisk wave.

"You have a valid point," ShinRa said, "he should have more exposure to the world in general, but I still don't see why you should adopt Sephiroth. It seems a little too extreme." _Gotcha_, Cass thought her face entirely neutral, _Reel him in nice, Cassi Baby._

"Unless physically taken out of the laboratory setting, I do not think that his exposure will be up to the standards you expect," she explained, "It is a wonderful setting for his training and education overall, but most people who live such lives end up...I apologize for being so forward, liabilities."

"You little-" Hojo started.

"What do you mean?" ShinRa asked, silencing Hojo again.

"I am not a psychologist, by any means," she began, "My understanding lies mostly within arithmetic, but I do understand what a lack of stimulation can do to a developing brain. It can stave off emotional reactions, which I realize you would find desirable, but it also could potentially halt his development altogether. You would have your solider, but he would have the mind of a child. I do not want that, and I don't believe you do either.

"Another possibility is that Sephiroth would be overwhelmed by the stimulations he experiences when you toss him out into the battlefield. He would either revert, or kill everything in sight. I find it most likely that the reaction would be delayed for days, weeks, months, perhaps years, but all it would take was a simple trigger and when he snaps it would be disastrous for everyone involved. He would destroy everything he sees.

"Leaving him within the laboratory is simply out of the question," she finished. ShinRa mulled it over. She was good. He was agreeing with her.

"But why with you?" ShinRa asked, "I see no reason why someone else couldn't do it."

"You may be correct," she assented, "but Sephiroth knows me. It would be an easier transition with someone he has built a rapport with than with a random stranger."

"There are few strangers in the lab," Hojo spat.

"I'm merely looking for what Sephiroth wants," she said, "He prefers my company over everyone else's"

"You assume-"

"He spends almost every day in my office," she said, "As soon as he's released from you, he comes to me. I don't know what else to assume." Hojo glared at her, unable to find a response.

"What I want to know is why you want to do this?" ShinRa said. It was his favorite clincher, go straight for the character. Go for the motivation. It was almost always dirty or soft.

"I want Sephiroth to succeed just as much as you do," she said, "it would be a shame to see him fail because of minor inaccuracies." _And he's a wonderful child and I love him,_ Cass added in her head. They weren't to be uttered here.

Damn. She was very good. ShinRa hated to upset his head scientist, who was looking more and more like a spoiled child as he observed the composed lady before him. He'd find a way to smooth this over, or the Turks would.

"Well, Ms. Durmont," ShinRa said, "I'll take this request under consideration." She stood, understanding that it was a dismissal.

"Thank you Mr. President," she said, "Have a pleasant afternoon."

* * *

Cass did not press herself into the corner like anyone else would, nor did she attack the other occupant of the elevator, though she was torn between the two options. She forced herself to look ahead. Now was not the time. A darkened alley or pier would be the time.

Hojo kept shooting death glares at her, but his temper seemed to be cooling. A good and bad sign.

"I don't appreciate such blatant disregard for my research," Hojo said icily.

"Oh no," Cass said, "Really?"

"Nor do I think you are the proper guardian for Sephiroth," Hojo continued.

"I'm certain Lucretia said the same thing about you," Cass said.

"She was a weak woman, far too preoccupied with morals and," he scoffed, "love to see what was happening."

"Is that why you didn't sign the birth certificate?" Cass asked. Hojo lost his composure for a moment.

"How did you...?"

"I wouldn't ask for adoption if Sephiroth had a parent," Cass said, "I'm not stupid. Now that I think about it, there isn't much resemblance between you two. Does he take after his mother? Perhaps there was a third party involved before you coerced Dr. Crescent?" Hojo glared at her again.

"I would not say such things if I were you," Hojo said. Cass rummaged around in her coat pocket. She swallowed her utter dislike and shoved it into one of Hojo's, trying not to be in contact with him for too long. Hojo jerked away, before pulling out the object.

It was tissue of some sort. After a brief inspection Hojo realized it was an ear.

"Interesting specimen came around to my building last night," Cass said, "Shame it couldn't stand up to the hollow points, for all it's fangs and claws." The elevator slowed to a stop.

"Perhaps next time you should send one with with two heads," Cass said as she walked off, "might manage to scratch me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All Characters are owned and operated by their respective owners. No animals were harmed in the making of this fiction.**

* * *

Hojo was furious. Sephiroth knew that much. He did not want Sephiroth to go with Cass and told Sephiroth he was not to see her anymore.

Cass was now a social pariah within the labs, which actually raised her status a little more. Before she was walked over by almost everyone. Now she could bite back more since it was obvious her time in the labs was nearly up. She prowled about the coffee machine after some stupid sod stole her coffee mug and took her fill from the unsuspecting assistants. The mug was returned by the end of the day with a chocolate bar. Her language skills really took off as well No one was exactly sure what a spineless douche cannon or a brainless fucktard was, but it was fun to try and imagine it.

Sephiroth ignored Hojo's order and kept going to Cass. He never asked about the adoption, or if it would come to fruition. Cass didn't tell him either. They were holding their breath, in all honesty. To an outsider it appeared nothing had changed, with the exception that Sephiroth was continuously dragged back by an unfortunate technician who would run from Cass before the verbal abuse, or whatever else she was capable of (no one was really certain anymore), could happen.

Cass was rightfully feared in the labs now. Because of her position, she had enormous control over what might happen, meaning she was the first defense against explosions like the last one. Each experiment was now conducted with extreme caution. At one point a fire broke out and everyone nearly lost it. Cass watched the pandemonium calmly, before checking what she had handed in, assuring everyone that she was correct and simply writing it more neatly. The second time was better.

She also apparently had a decent punch, as two or three technicians would say after coming in with black eyes.

The rumor that she slept with a loaded shotgun was accepted as fact with the addition that she named it Bob.

The only one who did not run or cower in her presence was Hojo. He had a special glare reserved only for her, that she returned with her own. They had stopped any civility and just were silent, with the occasional insult thrown in. To everyone else it was obvious what was happening.

It was on. The victor would get the kid, the loser...well it depended on the loser.

Hojo was thrilled when President ShinRa informed Hojo that Cass would be followed by a Turk for a forty-eight hour assessment. Surely they would see that she was unfit for Sephiroth's care.

The Turk disagreed. The bitch was boring. She did math all day. She stole coffee on occasion, which was admittedly hilarious, but was still boring. Her vocabulary was interesting, however. He did make a note to find her when he was off duty to get some intel on that.

The kid was interesting. He snuck off twice in one day to sit in her office and watch her do math. He was kind of freaky looking in the Turk's opinion, but the girl (woman?) didn't mind. They did not appear to talk much.

It got interesting after hours though.

She rode a bike to work. Good for her, kept her in shape while she sat around and calculated.

Then she was being mugged. Uh-oh.

Then one of the muggers went down hard and the other got his head smashed into a wall. Okay, that wasn't bad. She walked away as if nothing had happened, and hopped back on the bike. Not bad at all.

The most impressive part had to be when she got home. She lived very modestly. The Turk wasn't exactly sure what she was paid, but surely more than this place was worth. She fiddled with the door, which apparently got stuck often and carried her bike up two floors. She lounged around for a bit, before standing up.

"I'm going to bed," she said out loud, "If you want to be a pervert you can watch, otherwise get the hell out until 5 when I wake up."

Was she talking to him?

"Come on," she said, "You've been following me all day. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I seriously don't have anything better to do than watch flies on the wall."

Damn. She was good. Turk material if she weren't already employed. Oh well. He stayed all night anyway. Orders were orders.

She puttered around efficiently the next day. She left him a cup of coffee even, which was nice and there were no rules against accepting it. Then the whole process began anew and...she was boring again.

That's exactly what the Turk reported, with the addition of Turk spotter and mugger vanquisher.

* * *

"You can't honestly be considering this!" Hojo spat. The glare he sent in the Durmont woman's direction (What was her name again?) received an exasperated eye roll. ShinRa almost laughed at the scene before him. It was all too childish.

"I am considering it," ShinRa reiterated, "I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"My resignation," Hojo said, "Is that enough?"

"Praise Bahamut," the woman muttered. Hojo looked ready to kill, but ShinRa knew he wouldn't dare stain the carpets in his office.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hojo demanded.

"That the labs would be nicer without you in them," she replied. ShinRa silenced them both with a look. Hojo sat down as far away as possible from the woman. She didn't react, but seemed pleased with that.

"Ms. Durmont has simply brought up several good reasons to why Sephiroth should be granted outside guardianship," ShinRa explained, "Quite frankly I agree with them, though I do not desire your resignation." He made sure to look at the Durmont woman. She did not pout like he expected her to. Pity.

"Your crass attitude towards my research is disturbing," Hojo said, "If you really wanted the results I promised-"

"He's six!" the woman snapped, "He's not your toy. If you bothered to ask, you'd know he wants to leave."

"You assume-"

"Too much," she finished, "I know. I get it. Now get over it, for Gaia's sake." ShinRa was about ready to yell at them, but they silenced themselves, apparently finished for the moment.

"I expect nothing but the highest results from your research," ShinRa said, "and the initial screening are very promising, but Ms. Durmont has pointed out some unforeseen flaws. I have taken the liberty to consult several psychologists and they all agree with Ms. Durmont's assessment. I will not have Sephiroth fly off the handle because my head scientist threw a fit. I've invested far too much into this as it is." Hojo looked incensed.

"However," ShinRa continued, "I do agree that it is not quite time to have Sephiroth acquainted with the rest of the world. I will release him to Ms. Durmont's custody with the agreement that she uses discretion. Sephiroth will continue the testing and training within the labs. Ms. Durmont will have custody of him and you will retain him for your research purposes." Neither looked happy with this arrangement.

"Fine," Durmont said, "but I get him on weekends."

"What!" Hojo said.

"It's not like you actually do anything on weekends," she said, "He deserves a break after what he does at his age. Besides it will be a good way to test his retention skills."

"I-" Hojo stopped, "You actually have a valid point."

"It happens from time to time," she said.

"No so fast," ShinRa said, "I don't just hand out assets on a whim. There will be a trial period. If I am not satisfied with Sephiroth's progress then he will be returned to the lab." Hojo looked thrilled with that idea.

"Very well," Durmont agreed, "For how long?"

"Let's say...one week to perhaps a month," ShinRa said. She grimaced, but nodded.

"We'll be poking around your personal life for certain and checking in at random intervals," ShinRa said, "nothing that wouldn't happen if it were a real adoption." She nodded.

"Fine," she said.

"Anything to add Professor?" ShinRa asked.

"Only that this venture is foolish," Hojo said.

"If that is all then I would like to speak to Ms. Durmont in private," ShinRa said. Hojo slunk out with one last glare in her direction. Durmont stayed sitting.

"About your request to be removed from the labs," ShinRa said, "I believe I have a much better solution. It involves some departments we are trying to develop. You seem to have some skills that could certainly help with that."

"Will it get me out of the labs?" she asked.

"And a pay raise," ShinRa added before sitting down to explain his plans further.

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't believe his ears. He was leaving. He was leaving the labs. Hojo was clearly upset with that notion and made sure that it had been dragged out to the last possible moment, but it was coming.

He more excited than he ever had been in his life.

He had been strictly forbidden from going to Cass until that day. The assistants had gotten better at stopping him, but they had a secret weapon.

Silence.

They talked to each other across the lab, in the hall, where ever they happened to see each other. No one was ever the wiser, because not a word was spoken. It looked odd, but to anyone not really paying close attention, it merely looked like they were fidgeting.

"Hello Sephiroth."

"Hello Cass."

"How are you?"

"Normal. How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you."

"How many days left?"

* * *

The door burst open.

"Stop sending Bandersnatches to my apartment. The neighbors are getting annoyed."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't play stupid. Who else had a squadron of enhanced monsters and a vendetta against me?"

"I don't appreciate these accusations."

"I don't appreciate hauling a dead 400 pound cat off the doorstep each morning. We can't always get what we want."

"...How do you do it?"

"What? Survive? Like I'd tell you."

"I'm not sure it's safe to have Sephiroth around someone who can take down a Bandersnatch by themselves."

"I'm not by myself. I live in an apartment. Besides, this wouldn't be a problem if you didn't sent them out. Stop it, or I'll inform someone who can."

"A false threat."

"You haven't seen what my new job is have you?"

"So long as it keeps you away."

"It won't. I work for everybody now. You, Finance, Space, Weapons, whoever needs me. I'm extremely popular nowadays. And I get a bigger office. And my own coffee machine. I talk to an awful lot of people these days. I'd hate to let some laboratory gossip slip out."

"They won't believe you."

"Maybe, maybe not. Keep sending the furballs and we'll find out. Your attempts to have me killed are getting annoying. Either do a proper job of it or let Sephiroth go."

"Get out of my lab."

"With pleasure. I'll be taking Sephiroth with me tomorrow though. No more delays. Better send more than one tonight. Maybe that'll do the trick."

"You think?"

"Not really. The street's too narrow for two to attack at once."

**A/N: This chapter feels really short and desperate to me. I am a little desperate right now, hopefully I can find a rhythm is the next couple weeks. The next chapter might be a little fluffy and nearly Hojo free. Until then...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters of FF VII are property of Square Enix. **

**A/N: This is the hard labors of my labor day. This and some of the following chapter will no doubt be the fluffiest things I have ever written. It will be glorious. Also, please feel free to review. I enjoy hearing other people's opinions. It's no fun otherwise. Enjoy. **

Today was the day. Sephiroth would be leaving with Cass as soon as Hojo finished this last examination. Sephiroth fought to keep from squirming as Hojo dragged on the examination for as long as possible. Even Cass had come down to see what the hold up was.

She was leaving the labs now, but would still be working in the same building. Sephiroth had been saddened by that notion, until Cass explained that it wouldn't really matter.

"We'll be in the same building. I can still visit you if I want to. Besides, we'll be living together. You'll come with me every night and we'll only be separated during the day." It didn't sound so bad when she put it that way. It also helped that she explained why she wanted to leave the labs. She didn't want to be near Hojo anymore. Sephiroth didn't blame her.

"I really can't stand him," she said, "I want to bash his head in every time I see him and I can't work like that. Before it was always worth it when you came, but now nothing helps. We just have to be apart."

None of that mattered now. Sephiroth would be leaving. If Hojo ever finished.

"You aren't throwing another fit are you?" Cass asked.

"No," Hojo snapped, "I want a complete work-up for when he returns tomorrow."

"Monday," Cass corrected. Hojo whipped around.

"What?" He demanded.

"I bring him back on Monday," Cass said, "Today is Friday. He stays with me on weekends. He comes back on Monday. It's on that contract we had to sign." Hojo looked ready to argue, but then stopped.

"Fine," he grumbled, "when he returns on Monday." Sephiroth was dumbstruck. He got to leave tonight, tomorrow, _and_ the day after? How had Cass made Hojo agree with that?

"It's your own fault," Cass said, "You held this off for an entire week. Had you not stalled, I would have taken him last Monday." Hojo ignored her.

"You can get up now Sephiroth," Hojo said. Sephiroth did so a little more enthusiastically than usual. Cass grinned at him.

"He had better be in the same condition when he returns," Hojo warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Cass said, "No staying up all night, no junk food, no playing with matches. Can we go now?" Hojo glared at her for a long time before dismissing them with a wave. Sephiroth couldn't get out of there fast enough. The excitement was making him energetic. He and Cass were moving at a much faster pace than usual.

"I finished moving all of my things over to the new office," Cass told him, more as a distraction than anything, "I don't really start until Monday, so we can leave once you're ready." Sephiroth nodded, not really hearing what was being said. Cass stopped at the restrooms. She handed him a bag.

"I know you're used to wearing that," she said, "but you really need actual clothes now. I won't have you running around in what Hojo gives you to wear. This is all I have for now. We can go get more tomorrow. There's pants and a shirt." Sephiroth took the sack and went inside. They were more constricting than what he usually wore, but not uncomfortable. The pants were black and the shirt was white. He fiddled with the collar before deciding it was a lost cause. He came out. Cass was leaning on the wall waiting for him. She appraised him.

"They're a little small," she said, "but they'll have to do. You feel okay?" Sephiroth nodded. Cass led him to the elevator. He'd been on it before, but not very often. Cass let him push the buttons. He fidgeted a little during the ride up. Cass just smiled at him.

The doors opened to a different hallway. Sephiroth hadn't been here before. He slowed a little to look around. Cass let him.

"I come in this way," she said, "It's the back entrance. I use it because there is a bike rack." Sephiroth was confused at that. She opened a door and let him through first.

They were outside. Sephiroth stopped for a moment as did this every time he went outside. It always amazed him how big outside was when compared to the labs. He looked straight up at the sky which didn't seem ever to end. It was a very clear evening. Then he saw the sunset stretching past the horizon. He'd seen some before when Gast had been able to sneak him out, but this was one more spectacular for some reason. The sky was red, pink, purple, even some shades he didn't have names for. He could see small bright spots appearing which he knew were called stars. He'd heard that they covered the sky at night along with the moon, which was also present if faint. He wondered if Cass would let him see them.

"Coming Sephiroth?" Cass asked. He tore his eyes away. Cass had pulled a strange object from a stand. It had two wheels.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a bicycle," she said, "or a bike. I ride it home and back. We'll have to walk though." He walked up closer.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"You push the pedals around and that makes the wheels turn," she said, "Maybe I'll teach you this weekend." He watched it as they walked. It looked interesting enough. It made a clicking noise as the wheels turned. Cass noticed of course.

"Would you like to sit on it?" she asked, "I'll push you." He looked at it warily. "It's not comfortable, but it might be fun." He nodded. He wasn't exactly certain how to climb onto it.

"There isn't a neat way," she said. Then she lifted up and placed him on the seat. He balanced precariously on it for a moment and nearly fell. Then Cass's arm was supporting his back and her hands were holding onto the handles.

"You ready?" her voice said in his ear. He turned around to face her. He nodded. She started pushing him along. He started a little and lost his balance, but Cass's arms kept him upright. After a block or so, he started to get the hang of it. He felt that laughing thing starting again. He held it back, but Cass saw his smile.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"I think so," Sephiroth said. She laughed behind him and kept pushing.

"Can I go faster?" he asked. Cass laughed louder and picked up the pace. When she started running, Sephiroth couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed. He never imagined doing anything like this in his life. It was like flying. The air breezing past his face smelled so much different out here than in the labs. He liked it. He was disappointed when she started to slow down. She was chuckling breathlessly as she approached a building.

"Here were are," she said. He looked up at it. "We live on the top floor," she said. He dismounted, much more neatly than he thought he could. Cass picked up the bike and carried it up the steps. She had a key to the front door. She put it in and turned it. The door didn't open. Cass sighed.

"This happens all the time," she assured Sephiroth, "I might need your help." She tried shoving it, banging on the upper right-hand cornder, and, when that failed, she kicked the bottom. No luck. She sighed again.

"Okay," she said, "Sephiroth, you keep turning the doorknob." She moved aside and Sephiroth took her place. She backed up and slammed against the door. It finally gave.

"There we go," she said, "After you." She took up the bike again. Sephiroth stepped in cautiously. She shut the door rather deftly with her foot.

"Up the steps," she directed. He obeyed, glancing back every now and then. She kept carrying the bike. It didn't seem to hinder her much. He reached the top.

"Here," she said handing him her set of keys, "We're the door on the left." He moved ahead to the door she indicated. He opened it and peered in. She was behind him.

"Go on in," she said. He stepped inside, Cass right behind him. She set the bike in the corner and flicked a switch. Light filled the hallway. He looked around, then back up at Cass.

"Well...," she said, "welcome home." Sephiroth ran the phrase through his head a couple of times. His lips started to curl.

"Home..." he repeated smiling broadly. Cass smiled back at him. She shook herself out of her self made trance.

"Well, shall I give you the grand tour?" she asked, "It's not much, I have to admit." Sephiroth nodded shyly. He reached for her hand and she accepted it. She led him down the short hall to a main area.

"Most people call this a living room," she said, "It's where I keep the couch and such. Where I allow company to sit, when I have company."

"You have more books," Sephiroth said.

"Mmm-hmm," Cass said, "You can read those too. You can do whatever you like."

"It looks nice," Sephiroth said and he meant it. She laughed at him again.

"Shall we keep going?" she asked. They moved along. The next room was bigger, but had a lot more things in it. "This is the kitchen and dining room. It's where I keep food and where we will eat it most nights, unless we want to eat elsewhere." She continued to show him where she kept things like silverware, cups, plates, pots, pans, and the like.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No," Sephiroth said. He was too excited to eat right now.

"Okay then, to the bathroom," she said. She led him to a room with a toilet and bathtub. "We'll have to share this. You have your own set of towels, toothbrush and hairbrush." He saw them laid out neatly on the sink and nodded. They exited.

"I'm sorry that your room isn't as well prepared," she said, "I didn't know what you wanted. We can go get more decorations and new sheets tomorrow when we get you new clothes." She opened the door. Sephiroth walked in. It was bigger than what Hojo had ever given him.

His bed was tucked neatly in the corner with a blue bedspread and what looked like matching sheets. He had a desk and a chair as well, not that he knew what he'd use them for. There was a depression that Cass told him would be for a closet, but was empty for now. It was rather sparse besides that, but Sephiroth was happy just to walk around in it. He didn't know what else to do with that much space.

"Is this really where I will stay?" he asked, "in this room?" He looked up at Cass, who was leaning against the doorframe, watching him explore his room.

"Yes, of course," she said, "Is it not to your liking? Do you want something different?"

"No," Sephiroth said, "It's...the biggest room I've ever had." Cass's face became very sad for a moment, but then it went away. He wondered why.

"Oh..." she said, "but...you like it?"

"Yes," he said, "very much." She smiled again. He smiled back.

"Where's your room?" he asked.

"Next door," she replied.

"...Can I see it?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. They made their way over. Cass opened the door. She let Sephiroth explore her room like he had with his own. Hers had more decoration. It felt like Cass's room Sephiroth decided. It was slightly bigger than his, but she had a bigger bed, so it made sense.

She had a couple of photographs. He recognized Cass in them, though in one she was much younger. There was an older woman in it too.

"Is that Aurore?" he asked. Cass came up behind him.

"Yes," she said. Sephiroth looked at her for awhile. She and Cass looked nothing alike, but they looked happy in the picture. He moved on to the next. He saw Cass with Professor Gast. It caught his interest. Cass noticed.

"I met Professor Gast a few years ago," Cass said, "I was still in school then. He helped me try to get a doctorate and we became friends. I didn't get the doctorate, but Gast was still my friend. I think you know the rest."

"Are you still friends?" Sephiroth asked. He really wanted to see Professor Gast again.

"I don't know," Cass said, "I haven't talked to him since he left, but I want to. I don't want to forget him. That's why I have the picture." Sephiroth didn't recognize anyone else in the rest of the photographs besides Cass and moved on. Cass's closet space was full. Her desk was full of papers. The whole space felt warm and lived-in.

"I like your room too," Sephiroth said. Cass smiled.

"That's all there really is to see here," Cass said, "It's a bit small, but it's home."

"It's perfect," Sephiroth said. He was honest. He couldn't and wouldn't want to live anywhere else. It was the opposite of the clean and sterile laboratory. It was messy and crooked and broken. It was wonderful. He couldn't believe that all of this was real, that this was really happening. Cass glanced at a clock on the wall.

"Hungry yet?" she asked.

"No," Sephiroth said.

"You will be once you smell what's for dinner," Cass said, "Shall we?"

"What is for dinner?" Sephiroth asked. He had regular meals in the lab and was familiar with the term. He'd just never had it with Cass before.

"Potato soup," Cass said.

"What's potato soup?" Sephiroth asked.

"The yellowish creamy stuff that you liked," Cass said, "the one with the lumps in it."

"Oh," Sephiroth said. He remembered it. Cass had shared it with him once when she brought it for her own lunch. He did like it. "Okay." He followed behind Cass and sat down at the small table. Cass turned on a stove and heated up a pot with the familiar substance. Like she predicted his appetite came around when the scent appeared. He asked about her appliances and she answered them. Some of them sounded familiar, but he'd simply never seen them before. Cass knew her away around them, so he supposed he would figure them out eventually.

"Do you live by yourself?" Sephiroth asked as Cass set out a bowl with the soup in front of him.

"Not anymore," Cass said. Sephiroth couldn't help but feel something pleasantly strange with that phrase. "The neighbors were always nice, though."

"Neighbors?" Sephiroth asked.

"The people who live around us," Cass explained, "We share the building with some other people. They're all fairly decent people." Sephiroth listened raptly at Cass's description of the other occupants. The lady below them, Wilcox, who like to talk about other people behind their backs. The young woman on the bottom floor, Lanie, who had different colored hair every day. The man across the hall, whose name Cass couldn't remember, who never could get the door open by himself.

"They all mostly keep to themselves," Cass said, "but we'll pass in the hall or on the stairs. Sometimes we'll get stuck outside and help each other."

"Do they know about...me?" Sephiroth asked.

"They know I wanted to adopt someone," Cass said, "They don't know who you are though. They haven't met you yet." Sephiroth finished his soup and waited patiently for Cass to follow suit. He watched her pick up the bowls, wash them in the sink, and put them away. He slid off his chair, uncertain of what was going to happen next.

"Well..." Cass said wiping off her hands, "What would you like to do now?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth said.

"What do you usually do?" Cass asked.

"Wait for someone to tell me to go to bed," Sephiroth replied.

"That's boring," Cass said, "Let's find something else to do." He followed her out to the living room. He was drawn to her bookcase again. It was much more diverse than the one she had in her office. He didn't particularly feel like reading, but he liked the idea of having them available all the time. He read over their titles, but when nothing really stuck out for him he looked around for something else.

There was a desk-like object against the wall that he hadn't noticed before. Except it wasn't really a desk.

"What is that?" he asked Cass. She walked over to it.

"It's a piano," she said, "It's a type of instrument. You make music with it."

"Like what you listen to sometimes?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she said.

"How?" he asked. She pulled out the bench tucked underneath and sat down on it. It creaked with her weight in a rather cheerful way. She opened it. Little wooden pieces smiled out.

"You press the right key, you get the right note," she said, tapping one at random. A note sang out. Sephiroth stepped closer.

"It was here when I moved in," she said, "I never got rid of it. I really should get it tuned if I want to keep it." She played a short series of notes. Sephiroth couldn't look away from her hands. How did they know where to move? Cass made room for him on the bench and he climbed on with more creaks, but the bench held.

"Would you like me to play you something?" she asked. Sephiroth didn't know any songs, but he nodded anyway. Cass started playing. Her fingers found the keys to make a very sweet melody. It was slow and reminded him of how Cass described a butterfly's flight. He wondered if he'd get to see one soon. Then it moved on to a part that reminded him of rain, but not the hard rain, the soft rain when it started or ended. When the puddles started draining to small streams down the rooftop. Sephiroth watched her hands as the song died out peacefully.

"Play the march!" a voice called from the hallway. Cass rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I get requests," she said, and started playing a faster, more energetic piece. Sephiroth liked the first one better for some reason, but Cass's hands were more fun to watch with this one. She finished with a dramatic flourish.

"Thank you!" the voice yelled again. Cass laughed silently and Sephiroth joined her. This laughing thing was sort of fun and the mysterious voice in the hall was ridiculous.

"What was the first song called?" Sephiroth asked.

"I forget," Cass said, "something about moonlight."

"I liked that one better," Sephiroth said.

"I do too," Cass said, "not many people agree with me though." She closed the piano and put away the bench. She moved over to the bookcase now. Sephiroth joined her.

"Have you read all of these?" he asked.

"Most of them," she said. She pulled one out. "I liked this one when I was your age. Made the hours pass by faster." He looked at the cover. He didn't see a title on it, but it looked well worn.

"What is it?" he asked. Cass didn't reply, lost in thought again.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" she asked suddenly. Sephiroth had never heard of such a thing before, but felt himself nodding anyway.

Later he would not recall most of what happened that evening. The tour, the bike, the piano, would all start to blur together. But Cass and the book remained sharp for some odd reason.

He remembered being nestled comfortably on Cass's lap. He was warm and a smell that he would never identify as anything other than Cass filled his nose in a wonderful way. Cass's hands held the book before him so he could follow along if he so wished and her arms were around him in some semblance of an embrace. Her voice talked in a smooth and delicate rhythm that lulled him into relaxing against Cass. He was only half-listening to the story. He got lost in that rhythm.

When Cass closed the book, he did not protest and followed her to his new room. The sheets were deliciously cool on his skin as Cass helped him slide inside. One arm was around her neck and gave it a tired squeeze. He felt a light pressure on his forehead in return, but was too tired to realize what it was right away.

It was his first kiss.

"Good night, Sephiroth," Cass said quietly.

"Good night, Cass," Sephiroth said. He heard the door shut and rolled over. In his head, he heard the rhythm of Cass's voice still speaking to him. He kept hearing it long after he fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy, nor do I make a profit from these proceedings.**

**A/N: I got you all a nice big long chapter. Hopefully I can do one update a week from now on. No promises. Thanks for the awesome reviews. They are seriously what kept me writing this week. Give yourselves a nice pat on the back for that. Enjoy my fluff. You'll get more plot, when I have enough details to continue the plot.**

**P.S. I would like to thank faunalind for pointing out my lack of clarity. For those of you who agreed, I rewrote that particular section and hopefully it flows better. For those of you who are clueless, it came out perfectly on my first try.**

Sephiroth woke up because a bright light had filled the room. It wasn't unusual. Hojo usually had him woken up with someone turning on the lights in his current room.

What was unusual was that the mattress was really comfortable and he had more than one pillow. He actually felt the urge to resist waking up and go back to sleep. Then he realized that this place didn't smell like the labs, but the aroma was quite pleasant anyway. The light was also softer than the ones in the lab. All in all, it was much preferable to the labs, but it was alien all the same.

Sephiroth opened his eyes. A strange, yet familiar room looked back. He blinked once then he remembered.

_This is home_, he thought. The word still gave him pleasing sensations.

He had been sleeping in the bed Cass had provided for him, which was of a much higher quality than he was used to. He had no idea that a second pillow really made that much difference in his comfort. He settled down deeper into it, indulging in his desire to sleep a little more. He had a feeling Cass wouldn't particularly mind.

Then something in the light shifted. It caught his attention and he sat up. The light wasn't from a light. It was from a window. He had a room with his own window. He hadn't noticed the night before because it had been dark. He slid out of his bed to wander over to it.

The view was not spectacular. Being three stories tall, there were taller buildings obstructing the horizon. But there were people down below. People who wouldn't know about Hojo or the labs. Ordinary people. Then the thing that had shifted the light came back into view. He watched it for a moment before deciding it was one of those bird things Cass had told him about before. He tried to think of the specific forms.

A pigeon? Cass claimed they were common. And a tad annoying. Still Sephiroth watched it. It walked rather ridiculously, with an obvious head bob. It had a dusty gray coat as well. It pecked a few times at his sill before flying away empty handed. He watched it fly with mild interest. The grace it lacked on the ground it gained in the air.

He watched the people pass by a few moments more, then decided to see if Cass was awake. If she wasn't he'd go back to sleep as well, he decided.

He opened his door quietly and stepped out into the hall. Her door was open. Sephiroth could see her unmade bed from where he stood. She was absent, however. He stepped carefully over to the kitchen.

She was sitting at the same table as the night before. She had an expression which she claimed meant she was "lost in thought". It happened occasionally, but had happened less and less as she stopped working on that mysterious equation. Sephiroth guessed she wore it when she thought about it again. She blinked when she caught sight of him.

"Morning, sunshine," she said.

"Good morning," he replied. He climbed up into a chair opposite Cass.

She was not properly dressed or really prepared. Her hair was down again and Sephiroth successfully fought the urge not to stare at it. It looked mildly frizzy, but still rather appealing. Her clothes were very loose fitting and did not match in the slightest. She looked a little sleepy too. She yawned once.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Sephiroth said.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth asked.

"I don't feel like cooking," Cass said, "how does cereal sound?" He nodded. Cass got up rather laboriously and shuffled over to one of the cupboards and pulled out some bowls and a box of something. She got a large container of milk from the refrigerator. She set them all on the table, then went back for spoons.

Sephiroth got up on his knees and reached over to grab the box. He recognized the material inside and poured some in each bowl. Cass sat down with an amused look on her face. She let him pour in the milk.

"Thank you," she said and passed him a spoon. He accepted it and started eating.

"How long have you been pouring your own cereal?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said. She nodded, munching contentedly.

"That's cool," she mumbled through her mouthful, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said, swallowing his own, despite Cass's obvious lack of manners. He paused.

"Did you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Kept waking up," she said, "don't know why." That would explain why she looked so tired.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said. She shook her head again.

"Not your fault," she said, "You slept like a rock. Besides, I don't have anything else planned outside of getting you clothes and decor. I think I can schedule a naptime." Sephiroth nodded and continued his simple breakfast. Cass drank the dregs of her milk straight from the bowl. Sephiroth followed suit, suddenly disappointed that he never thought of doing that and mourned all the milk that had gone to waste.

It tasted better that way too.

He followed her over to the sink. He shook his head when she held out her hand for his bowl. She grinned as she stepped aside and let him rinse his bowl himself. She was looking at him funny when he turned back around.

"Did I do it wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think you can do the dishes wrong," she said, "outside of not doing the dishes. I was just thinking that you might be the only person I know who wants to do the dishes."

"Is that wrong?" he asked.

"No," she said, "there are loads of parents who would be jealous that I have a kid that likes it." She paused. "Do you want...a list of chores?"

"Chores?" he asked.

"Small duties to do," she explained, "typically they involve keeping the home tidy." Sephiroth nodded. She chuckled silently.

"Very well," she said, "but you can't take them back when they become boring and you don't want to do them anymore." Sephiroth nodded again. He didn't think he'd get bored of anything that involved Cass, but apparently chores were not a fun thing for people to do. Cass sat down again.

"Hmm...let's see," she said thoughtfully, "well, let's start with you making your bed everyday. I'm not going to be stringent about that since I hardly ever make mine."

"I could make yours for you," Sephiroth said.

"No," she said, "It's my bed, my responsibility. You worry about yours. What else?" She looked at the sink. "For now, you wash the dishes and I'll dry them and put them away. We can switch later if that's what you want to do.

"You don't have clothes to worry about laundry yet," she continued, "I clean on Sundays, pets aren't allowed in the building...You could handle the trash?" Sephiroth nodded. "I'll show you the bin when we go shopping. It's pretty easy. I can't think of anything else to shove on you. Is that enough?" He nodded again. She nodded back.

"Now, do you want first dibs on the shower or do I?" she asked.

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"You have lovely morning hair," Cass said, tugging gently on the ends of his, "but I don't think anyone else will agree. A quick shower will fix that. Do you want to go first? It'll give you time to dry off." Sephiroth nodded again. She stood up.

"Very well," she said, "off to the shower with you." She followed him to the bathroom. "Do you have the shower figured out?" he nodded, "Then I'll leave you to it. Leave your clothes on the floor. I'll get you a fresh set."

Sephiroth was rather impressed with Cass's shower. It was not nearly as big or fancy as the one Hojo allowed him to use, but the hot water was easy to adjust. There wasn't a millimeter between lukewarm and scalding hot. He also liked the smell of the soap better. It was lightly sweet, but not overly so. It also made his hair feel a lot smoother and easier to handle.

That was one of the more difficult parts of having longer hair. It got harder to handle, the longer it got.

In addition, her shower curtain also had a pattern of moogles that was was amusing to look at.

He stepped out and reached for one of his towels. It was very thick compared to the lab's towels. It wrapped all the way around him and then some. The mirror had fogged over and he leaned over to start wiping it away. There was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Cass's voice asked.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied. She opened the door with a new bundle in her arms. She smirked at him as she set it down.

"Your hair is dripping," she said.

"I know," he said, "It always does that."

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked. Sephiroth eyed her long tresses and decided that Cass would probably have more experience than the usual technicians with this sort of problem. He nodded. She picked up another towel.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough," she said and dumped it over his head. She started rubbing very firmly, but not roughly like she was afraid of doing. Sephiroth let out a giggle and started to bat her away. She lifted up. Sephiroth kept giggling. She smiled.

"Put your shirt on," she said. He did. She wrapped the towel on his head.

"Leave it like that for a bit," she said. He nodded and continued dressing with a grin on his face. When he exited Cass was waiting.

"My turn?" she asked. He nodded and Cass shut the door behind her. He heard the water start and decided to go back into his room until Cass was finished. He watched some more people pass by on the street. He saw another bird, but it wasn't a pigeon this time. This was was sleek and black, but about the same size. He made a note to ask Cass about it when she came out.

Then he heard a sound from the bathroom. After a moment he identified the moonlight melody from the night before. Was Cass...singing? In the shower?

After sticking his head in the hallway Sephiroth decided, yes. Yes she was.

She wasn't terrible either, though the running water may have muffled it somewhat.

This was a strange phenomena. The shower was nice and the moogle pattern curtain amusing, but it didn't necessarily earn a serenade. He didn't know what to make of it.

The water stopped.

The singing stopped.

There was some quiet shuffling inside the bathroom. Then the door opened with a small puff of steam. Sephiroth approached the door not sure of exactly what to expect. Cass was drying her much the same way that she had been drying Sephiroth's. She caught sight of him and hesitated.

"Sephiroth?" she asked, "is something wrong?"

"Were you..." he started, "singing?" Her face turned a little sheepish.

"...Yeah," she said, "I kinda...do that...in the shower." He cocked his head. "I've...done it...forever, I suppose," she said, "When I lived with Aurore, she didn't mind because she couldn't hear. Then I lived alone and there was no one to hear and..." she left it off with a shrug. "There's no other explanation. I get in, and I can't stop it." They looked at each other for one long and very awkward moment.

"I'm terrible," she said, "I'm sorry."

"No," Sephiroth said, "It wasn't bad...I...I've just never met someone who does something like that." Cass shrugged again.

"What can I say?" she said, "I'm weird."

"But the good kind of weird," Sephiroth finished. She grinned at him again and started attacking her hair again.

"Brush your teeth," she said and the moment was over. Sephiroth stood next to her and picked up his toothbrush.

* * *

Cass watched as Sephiroth very studiously brushed his teeth. Hojo at least instilled a few healthy habits in the boy. A few. He was still a Class-A asswipe.

It was amazing what a mere change of clothes did for him. He didn't look like Hojo's little specimen anymore. Sephiroth looked almost like any other kid, except for the silver hair and ghost-like skin that contested that he rarely, if ever, went outside. And the eyes, but Cass could honestly admit that she had seen weirder eyes in her lifetime.

Mako did some strange shit to people.

Cass gave up on getting her hair any drier and folded up her towel. Sephiroth kept brushing his teeth. She started attacking the mess on her head as Sephiroth spat and rinsed. She bit back a smile as Sephiroth tried not to make it obvious that he was watching her, before picking up his hairbrush and doing the exact same thing.

_"He adores you,"_ a familiar, long lost voice said in her mind. She had admitted last night that she missed Gast, for more reason than that she missed a friendly face in the workspace. Gast had been a good friend, nearly a mentor if she hadn't been the smarter of the two. She hadn't expected ever to see him again and it was her own fault for it.

That made the phone call after Sephiroth had gone to bed even stranger.

"Cass?" Gast said. She nearly dropped the phone hearing that voice again. She choked on air before recovering.

"Gast?" she sputtered, "What...Why?"

"It's a payphone Cass, you can relax," he said, "I made sure they won't track me if I called you. I had to call you. I have to tell someone."

"What happened?" she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is better than alright," he said. She could hear the joy in his voice. "Ifalna's pregnant." She almost dropped the phone again.

"Sweet Mother of Gaia," she said, "Congratulations."

"It's a girl," he said, "It's far too early to really tell, but it's a girl. I just know it. I wish you could be here to celebrate with us."

"I do too," Cass said. Gast paused for one long moment.

"Is Sephiroth still doing okay?" Gast asked.

"Yes," Cass said, "I...I kind of have good news about that too."

"What?" Gast asked, "Did Hojo have a heart attack?"

"Sadly no," Cass replied, "but...let's just say that Sephiroth is sleeping in my spare bedroom."

"...Are you serious?" Gast asked.

"Yep," Cass said, "As of this week I am Sephiroth's legal guardian." It was Gast's turn to sputter.

"You did it!" he said at last, "you got him out."

"Sort of," she said, "he still goes to the lab, but he comes home with me every night. And weekends. My request for adoption was denied. This was the next best thing."

"How?" Gast asked, "How did you override Hojo?"

"I went over his head," she said, "and someone listened. I'm fairly decent at argumentation...or Hojo's just a little bitch. One of the two."

"I'm surprised he let you out of the labs alive," Gast said.

"He tried," she said, "He sent a couple of his experiments after me. They didn't last long. A recent promotion has gotten me out of the labs for good. Hojo can't do anything about it without getting unwanted attention from people who matter." They chatted more about this and that, but it wasn't the same if they couldn't be face to face anymore.

Cass hadn't been able to sleep after. She hoped Gast would be happy. He certainly sounded happy, but his guilt at leaving her behind was still evident.

She looked at the Sephiroth reflected back at her who was trying to perfect the technique Cass used on her hair and decided that her decision had been well worth it.

* * *

Sephiroth looked at himself in a mirror and fiddled with his collar again. The walk to this building had been very pleasant. The ordinary people walking along the street paid them no mind. The sun felt very warm on his skin, as if he were still curled up in his bed, but the breeze bashed that image away with cool caresses.

He would have preferred to continue walking instead of coming here. He felt eyes upon him as soon as he walked in. The expressions on the faces were not as kind as Cass's had been. He made sure to focus on his feet, hoping that interest would be lost, that always worked when a new assistant or technician came into the lab.

Cass tried to keep it normal, finding some clothes and ushering them off to a place so that Sephiroth could try them on and see what he liked best. Now that he was away from those eyes and faces, he didn't want to leave.

So he stood there and fiddled with the shirt collar which now felt like it was choking him.

"Sephiroth?" Cass's voice asked, "Sephiroth are you okay?" Sephiroth didn't reply.

"Unlock the door and let me in," Cass said. Sephiroth obeyed. Cass came in.

"You okay?" she asked. He looked down.

"I don't know," he said. She sat down on the floor.

"Is it because people are staring?" she asked. He nodded.

"Okay," she said, "It's going to be fine. I'm going back out there. You try on those clothes, okay? I'll find something that will make them stare less." There were such things? Sephiroth doubted it, but...if anyone could fix this, it would be Cass. He reached for the nearest item and slid it on.

Cass knocked after a few variations.

"Can I come in?" she asked. He unlocked the door again. She smiled when she saw him.

"I like that," she said, "it suits you." He looked down and the black V-neck he was wearing and agreed.

"I like these shirts," he said, "the others...feel wrong."

"You don't like the collars on them do you?" Cass said. He shook his head, "That's fine, we'll get some more of these. Hojo said we were supposed to get some uniforms for you as well, so I'm afraid that we have to get some of the blue ones as well." He nodded. The blue one was naturally the least comfortable, go figure.

"I didn't peg you to like jeans," she said nodding at his pants.

"Jeans," he said trying out the word. They were not his favorite, but they fit very nicely.

"I like the black ones better," he said.

"You can get whatever you want, Sephiroth," Cass said, "just tell me what you like and we can go back to get some more."

"What about..." he trailed off. She pulled out something small and black.

"It's not foolproof, but it might get you less stares," she said. She pulled it on his head, tucking his hair inside. He looked at himself again. He still stuck out, but not as badly, he decided. He nodded and stepped out with her. He felt more confident in pointing out what he preferred and Cass picked them out happily.

Cass led him over to a place, where she handed over money for what Sephiroth wanted. They lady stared at Sephiroth for a long moment.

"Cute, ain't he," Cass said. The lady mumbled something and turned red. She didn't look at Sephiroth again. He felt a little better when they walked out.

Cass carried a sack filled with Sephiroth's new wardrobe. The streets were more crowded than before. Sephiroth felt more eyes on him. He was under the impression that the more people there were the less he would be noticed. He'd get lost in the sheer volume. Fate was not as kind.

Cass could take care of one or two, not the amount that Sephiroth felt. The frown on her face said the exact same thing. She checked her watch and looked around for an obvious escape route.

"What the fuck is wrong with your kid?" someone asked, "Do you not let him outside or something?"

"He's been under the weather recently," Cass said, "some infection called noneofyourgoddamnbusiness." Sephiroth glanced up, only a glance. The speaker still paled a little.

"What the hell?" he said. Cass pulled Sephiroth aside.

"And you had the gall to ask why he doesn't go out often," Cass snapped, "Fuck off." She and Sephiroth slid into a nearby store, but there was no escape there either. The people inside had seen the encounter and were watching them. Cass rubbed her forehead and bit her lip. The crowd outside thinned a little and the stranger had finally gone. Sephiroth glanced behind him and saw more than a few openly glaring at them.

"This was a bad idea," Cass said quietly. She pulled him out of there and they walked away.

"I'm so sorry, Sephiroth," Cass said, "We don't have to go back there ever again." He nodded. He could feel them staring at his back now.

"Can we go home?" he asked.

"We're going there now," she said, "We can pick out new sheets from there and someone can bring them to us." He nodded with a deep sigh. Getting out had been nice at first, but now he just wanted something familiar.

They were not stared at on the street, though and the sun and breeze still felt really nice. He calmed down quite a bit when the familiar door came into view. Then he saw that someone was stuck at the door.

"That's the guy who lives down the hall," Cass said, "don't worry. He's very nice. He just can't get the door." He nodded.

"Stuck again?" Cass called. He turned around and smiled at them both.

"Aren't I always?" he replied.

"You'll get it," Cass said, "eventually."

"I don't think I will," he said. Cass led Sephiroth up the steps. She opened the door with a vicious kick to the bottom. He laughed as it swung open.

"Thank you again," he said following them in.

"It's no problem," Cass assured him starting up the steps. He followed behind after shutting the door.

"Is this the young man you were going to adopt?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "this is Sephiroth."

"Very nice to meet you," the man said.

"Hello," Sephiroth said.

"You forgot my name again, didn't you?" the man said to Cass.

"Yes," Cass said, "I'm usually quite excellent at names, but for some reason you're just 2B who gets stuck outside."

"It's a very appropriate title," he admitted, "but my parents insisted on calling me Lazard."

"I'll try to remember it for your parent's sake," Cass said as they reached the landing.

"Nice meeting you Sephiroth," Lazard said passing them in the hall. Sephiroth nodded in reply and slipped inside as Cass opened the door.

Cass took his new clothes and hung them neatly in his closet. He put them on hangers and she hung them up. His room looked nicer with them in it, he decided. More lived-in if nothing else.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Cass said, "It's a little late for lunch, but I could go for some take-out."

"Okay," Sephiroth said. Cass called someone and not too terribly long after, they brought over some food, which smelled very delicious and tasted much the same. Cass packed up what they didn't eat to save for tomorrow. He felt much, much better after that. The memories of feeling scrutinized was passing.

He felt really tired about it though. Cass had apologized for it multiple times.

"I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable," she said, "I spend so much time around you that I forget that some people would think you strange."

"It's not your fault," Sephiroth said and was sincere about it. Really, how could Cass know that they would react like that? She couldn't read minds, except for maybe his.

As a further apology, Cass took him up on the roof. He watched the sunset again, in it's entirety. It was very pretty, with all the colors of the night before and a few more. Cass had told him the names of a few, but he hadn't been really paying attention. When the sun disappeared entirely, Sephiroth decided to ask.

"Could we...watch the stars come out?" he asked.

"Of course," she said, "the lights in the city will make the view less spectacular, but we can see what we can." At Cass's instruction, Sephiroth laid back on the cement. He realized with a smile that this was almost the same position that they first met in.

Cass pointed out some patterns the stars made, she called them constellations, as they appeared. Some he could see, others he had to stare at for a long time before they made sense. The moon was barely a sliver, but Cass assured him that it would get bigger and bigger until it was full, then it would shrink again.

He sat up when he felt himself yawn.

"Could you read to me again?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Cass said taking his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All characters of FFVII belong to Square Enix with the obvious exception of the OC. The author remains poor as she makes no profit from this. **

Sephiroth woke up much the same way as the day before. Startled that it wasn't the labs, but then relieved when he realized where he was. This time he had no qualms about rolling over and resting his eyes a few moments more.

It was strange: he didn't remember going to bed. He remembered reading with Cass, or Cass reading to him as it were. He remembered he was actually paying attention to the story this time. It was interesting, something about a boy with innate abilities without the use of materia. It was illogical, but Sephiroth had decided that the point of the book was to entertain, and not to educate. And it was entertaining.

He remembered listening to Cass's lovely voice telling him about a train ride and then...he woke up? He tried to remember how he had gotten here at that point. They were on the roof, then he was in Cass's lap on the couch, then...here. Except he hadn't walked here, or at least didn't remember it.

Had Cass _carried _him? She'd done it during the early injection days, when he was too delirious to fight back. She had complained that he was heavy, he recalled. She usually didn't touch him without him making the first move.

Finally, the urge to get up and find out overruled his laziness and he got up. The sky was a little overcast today, but not dark. Not as many people were out and about.

He stepped into the hall. Cass wasn't in her room. He walked to the kitchen, but it was empty as well. Where was she? Had she stepped outside for some reason? He hadn't thought she would leave him here alone, not that he minded. He was used to being alone. It was just that Cass didn't like him being alone. He glanced over to the living room and did a double take.

Cass was on the couch, still sleeping. It didn't look like she had even prepared for bed, she had simply fallen asleep on the couch. For some reason, Sephiroth was relieved to see her. He didn't know why. Cass was more than capable of taking care of herself. She'd done it thus far and believed that she could do the same with Sephiroth. Sephiroth felt that he could be in the apartment by himself with nothing going wrong, as Cass rarely was visited and he knew where all the essentials were.

Why did he feel better with her in it though? He stepped towards her. She looked exhausted. Had she not slept well again? Was it something he had done?

She sighed in her sleep and shifted slightly. The movement caused a stream of hair to flow gently into her face. He bit his lip and resisted the urge, but it won over anyway. Very cautiously, he extended his hand out. He still wasn't sure if this was something he could do with Cass, and in her current condition she wouldn't be able to say no. But it wouldn't hurt her. He very slowly, nearly reverently brushed it back over her shoulder. She didn't move to his touch. He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He relaxed further and decided that Cass should sleep. If she had put him to bed it was okay. He didn't need to know right now. In fact, he decided he could live without knowing. Regardless, of the implications, he had woken up safe and sound in his own bed.

Still, he didn't really want to leave either. His mind started plotting as he saw a familiar worn cover and a discarded throw pillow...

Cass awoke to a dull soreness in her lower back that meant only one thing: She fell asleep on the couch again. She had put Sephiroth to bed when the boy had fallen asleep in her lap (something so freakishly adorable that Cass had nearly thrown up, or at least that's what she would tell him later). Then, she had come back out at gotten lost in an old memory. A line of text and numbers that was her fair match in the world and had essentially played matchmaker with one of her few friends in the world.

She didn't do work in bed. It was an unspoken rule laid down by a formidable Mama. Anything else in bed: fun, food , fantasy, just not work. She slept better that way, less distractions, sounder sleep. Except sometimes work was more interesting and...well couches were sort of comfortable. Kinks could be stretched out. Blankets were available. Pillows could be bought.

She sat up silently, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and froze. Mere inches below her, Sephiroth had made himself a nest of pillows and was reading. It took a moment for him to realize that she was awake.

He glanced up.

She looked back.

"Good morning," Sephiroth said and turned back to his book.

"Good morning Sephiroth," Cass said placing her feet on the floor and starting to roll out the knots in her spine, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he said, "...did you?"

"Meh," she said, "As well as can be expected. How long have you been out here?" She saw his shoulder rise and fall. She blinked at that. Sephiroth rarely used gestures. She didn't recall ever seeing him shrug before. _Had to start sometime_, she thought to herself. A rather loud pop came out of her back and she let out a groan. He looked back, concern etched all over his face.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, it felt wonderful," Cass said. He nodded and looked away more reluctantly. Cass didn't know what to make of this new development, but brushed it off for now.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He nodded.

"Is the book good?" she asked. He nodded again.

"Do you want me to shut up and stop bothering you?" she asked. He started to nod, then quickly changed his mind. She laughed at him. He found the bookmark and set it inside carefully, before closing it.

"You can keep reading," Cass said, "Minerva know's I've read it at least twenty times. I think I know how it goes."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I read it to you to get you interested," Cass said, "I wanted to share it with you, but not necessarily be with you when it was shared. So long as you're happy, I'm happy." He looked at her with wide confused eyes. _Why did Hojo have to have you first?_, Cass asked herself, _Why didn't I meet you sooner? _

"Do you know how you like your eggs?" she asked changing the subject.

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked, "Scrambled, sunny-side up, a la mode?" He cocked his head.

"I don't know what that means," he said.

"I'll just make a lot then," she said, "and bacon. Everyone likes bacon." She stood up. It looked like Sephiroth was going to follow her for a moment. _Don't, _Cass ordered him silently, _Do what you want, do what you want, don't look to me for the answer._ Then Sephiroth picked up the book again. Cass grinned as she turned away.

Sephiroth re-arranged the pillows to be closer to the kitchen, then started reading again. This fiction stuff was very good. Probably the reason why Hojo disapproved of it. He rolled over onto his stomach and continued to read. Hojo would have had a fit had he seen Sephiroth sit like that, with such terrible posture. Cass wouldn't care. She'd probably join him if she weren't making breakfast.

Which smelled really, really good.

"Sephiroth," Cass called, "Breakfast is ready." Once again he neatly tucked the bookmark in place and closed the book before setting it back on the shelf. Cass handed him a plate and made a dramatic gesture towards the layout on the counter. He'd never seen eggs prepared quite like this. Unsure of which was better, he decided to sample all of them. He noticed Cass stuck with scrambled, as she called it. He was not shy about sampling the bacon, as it was the main source of the good smell.

"Soo..." Cass said scrambling her eggs even further, "what shall we do today?" Sephiroth swallowed.

"I thought you cleaned on Sundays," he said.

"I do," she said, "but that takes an hour max when I'm by myself. Now I have two people. What are we going to do _after_?" Sephiroth shrugged again.

"I don't know." Cass cocked her head with a wry smile again.

"Fine," she said, "I guess I'll figure something out." Her words were stern, but her tone was light. Sephiroth ate contentedly, getting more bacon and eggs, the scrambled variety as well, when Cass did it first. Like the day before he washed his plate once he finished, and offered to do Cass's as well. She handed it over.

"Would you mind starting with the kitchen?" she asked. He shook his head. "I'll leave some cleaning stuff on the counter. Just start wiping stuff down. I'll get the floor." Sephiroth did as he was told, finding some strange satisfaction at how clean the table and counters looked when he finished.

Altogether, it took a half an hour to clean the apartment to Cass's satisfaction. The place did not necessarily sparkle, but it looked pleasing and tidy.

"Good work," Cass said, "Feel like getting dressed today?"

"I think so," Sephiroth said. He went to his room and tried on the black V-neck and jeans combination that Cass had liked yesterday. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth again. Cass joined him soon after.

"I'm taking you to a park," she said casually as she started attacking her hair again. Sephiroth paused in his brushing, then he spat.

"Outside?" he said.

"Mmm-hmm," she said, "but it's not a very popular park. There won't be as many people. And it might rain today." Sephiroth thought it over. Less people. Chance of rain.

"Okay," he said.

It was considerably cooler than yesterday. Not cold, but certainly brisk. Cool enough to be glad for the hat. Sephiroth found himself clutching Cass's hand. Much like yesterday, their excursion started out easily enough. No one paid them much mind. Sephiroth, however, was nervous. Cass seemed very confident about how today would work out, however.

They went in a different direction than the day before. Instead of storefront property, the buildings decreased until they were walking along a grassy path. A few trees grew along it. Sephiroth found himself looking up at the leafy heights in mild awe. The leaves whispered softly in the breeze in a way he found immensely soothing.

The path ended at a small pond. Sephiroth noted a bench.

"Can we sit?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm," she said.

They sat quietly. Sephiroth felt very tranquil here. There wasn't another person in sight. Sephiroth decided to take a chance and pulled the hat off so he could feel the breeze better. The trees whispered again and Sephiroth closed his eyes as the wind pulled gently at his hair.

He heard a sharper, cheerful noise. His eyes flicked open and saw another one of those bird things, the black ones.

"What kind of bird is that?" he asked. Cass looked over.

"A black bird, I believe," she said. He saw a flash of red.

"That's a cardinal," she said. She named off all the birds that flew through for him. A few flitted near the pond, one or two dipping in to clean themselves. Cass pulled out a small bag.

"Would you like to feed them?" she said, opening it. He peered inside. She had bread crumbs in side. He took a small handful of them.

"Toss them where ever," she said. He threw them and they scattered on the ground. After a few moments, a couple came down to peck at them.

"I come here every now and then and feed the birds," Cass said. He nodded silently, not wanting to break the calm so arbitrarily. They took turns tossing out the crumbs. The trees continued to whisper, the birds continued to sing.

Then Sephiroth felt a small wet drop. He looked up. The clouds had become characteristically dark. He said nothing. More fell, still he did nothing. Cass started chuckling.

"We should go," she said, "As much as you love rain, I would rather not be caught in a downpour today." He did get up, rather reluctantly. Sadly, Cass did not get her wish. It began pouring just as they exited the trees. They ended up running back to their building, shivering as they fumbled with the door, which opened easily for once.

They sprinted up the stairs, laughing hysterically. Teeth chattering, they opened the apartment again.

"S-shower," Cass said, "you first." Sephiroth nodded and ran off. The reliable hot water felt wonderful, but he was mindful that Cass wanted a turn and made it a quick rinse. He wrapped up in a towel and ran out not five minutes later. Cass was shivering in the hall, when he came out.

"C-change clothes," she said as she went in. He obeyed, putting on large and comfortable replacements. Cass came out and did the same. Without a word they went to the living room. The rain still pounded on the window.

"Worth it?" Cass asked, slumping into the couch.

"Mmm-hmm," Sephiroth replied. Cass laughed at his obvious mimic. "Can we go there again sometime?" he asked.

"Of course," Cass said, "we can go there next weekend."

"We'll have full days again?" Sephiroth said, "I won't just be here at night?"

"Nope," Cass said, "We will have weekends and holidays and nights." Sephiroth grinned unabashedly.

"But...I have to go back tomorrow?" Sephiroth said a little sadly.

"Yes," Cass said, "but I will be close by and you don't have to stay." Sephiroth nodded.

"Can we still read tonight?" he asked. She laughed again.

"Of course," she said, "we can read every night, but I'm setting a curfew. You have to be in bed by 9:00, we have to wake up early. That does not apply on weekends. You can stay up all night for all I care." Sephiroth got up to get the book again. He held it out to Cass.

"How about you read to me?" Cass asked. Sephiroth bit his lip to stop his grin as he climbed back up. He was not as smooth or rhythmic as Cass, but he stopped caring about that as he leaned up against Cass again.

**A/N: I'm thinking this is the last bit of fluff for now. More plot soon. This is not to say that there will be no more fluff, for those of you who enjoyed this interlude. I can fit some more in there, I simply feel it's time to move along. Please keep in mind if posting becomes irregular that this is no longer the only thing I'm responsible for writing any more. Maybe if I get more reviews, I'll have more motivation to work... (wink, wink). **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters of FFVII belong to Square Enix, or so I've been told. I make no such profits from this enterprise. **

**A/N: Sorry for being late (although an author never posts late. He/She posts precisely when he/she means to). Still fluffy, not quite plot, but we need this to move on. Thank you for your awesome reviews. You know who you are. **

"Sephiorth," a quiet voice said in his ear, "it's time to get up." He rolled over with a slight groan, not really wanting to be up this early, but knowing that resistance was futile. He stretched for a good two minutes before stumbling off to the kitchen. Cass smiled at him.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said. He managed a tired smile in reply.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, setting a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"No," he said. He had tossed and turned for a long time.

"Why not?" she asked, "Do you need an earlier bedtime?"

"I don't want to go back," he said.

"It's not forever, Sephiroth," she reminded him, "Five hours max." He started eating and made no reply. She gave a snort. "Some ball of sunshine you are," she said. She started pulling her hair back. He watched with a cross between admiration and interest. She could control her hair far better than he could. She didn't even need a mirror.

"Why do you tie it up?" he asked.

"So it doesn't get in the way," she replied, "and so people don't pull on it." Sephiroth didn't understand why someone would pull her hair. He supposed it was a good way to cause her unnecessary pain. It was a problem he hadn't really thought about with his own. It didn't deter him though. Cass knew how to fix it.

Then he remembered that he had to back to Hojo and was sullen again. He finished his cereal and trudged off to the bathroom. He heard Cass behind him and knew she had that weird smile on her face again. In his head, he called it her "Oh really" look. A glance in the bathroom mirror showed he was right.

"Brush your teeth," she directed. He did, then he slowed. Something felt wrong. He kept going, but it didn't go away. One of his teeth was definitely moving. He wasn't sure that was supposed to happen. He spat out and rinsed, but his tongue couldn't stop worrying at it.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked.

"Nothing," Sephiroth said quickly.

"Sephiroth," Cass said. He turned around slowly. "Don't lie to me. You know I don't like it."

"One of my teeth is...loose," he said.

"Oh," she said, "You've never had a loose tooth before?" He shook his head.

"It's okay," she assured him, "You're just losing your baby teeth."

"I'm not a baby," he said firmly. She laughed.

"No you are not," she said, "but you have teeth that fit in a baby's mouth. They'll fall out and bigger ones will grow in their place."

"Fall out?" he asked.

"Or you'll pull them out."

"...Did you loose your baby teeth?"

"Yep," Cass said.

"So this is normal?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yep," Cass said. Sephiroth nodded.

"Have I made all things right in the world?" she asked. He smiled and nodded again.

"Go get dressed then," she said, "Wear one of your uniforms." He made a face and she laughed at him. The uniform was just as uncomfortable as before. He found himself picking at the collar as he came back out. She appraised him one more time.

"Come here," she said. He obeyed. He felt her doing something with his hair. She pulled it back and tied it. He felt it. It felt very strange. She shrugged.

"Might as well," she said, "They would have made you do it eventually." He tugged it once experimentally and sighed. She was probably right. At least he didn't have to wrap it up like she did.

"You ready?" she asked.

"No," he replied. She snorted once.

"Neither am I," she said. He blinked at her. She held out her hand as she opened the door. He took it and they left.

* * *

Cass felt saddened as she entered the elevator again. She wished she could have had more than a weekend to let Sephiroth adjust to the change. She wished even more that she didn't have to bring him back to the man she hated most in the world. He seemed so depressed about coming back.

He clung to her hand. Clung to it. Like a drowning man. Otherwise he seemed blank and empty as ever, but Cass knew better. He was scared and uncomfortable. She sighed and kneeled down. He turned to her.

"If they let you go early," she said, "come back to the elevator. Press the button that says 20. Go to the left, around the corner and knock on the door at the end of the hall. I will be there all day."

"What if they don't?" Sephiroth asked quietly.

"Then I will come and get you," she said, "It's going to be okay." He nodded. His hand still clung to her as she rose back up. The doors opened to the labs and they stepped out. Cass led Sephiroth toward's Hojo's usual lair. He was waiting for them.

He didn't notice Sephiroth's reluctance to let go; how his fingers took their time in leaving Cass. He was too busy glaring at the person of Sephiroth's affections. She didn't notice as usual.

"Have a good day," she said lightly as Sephiroth walked toward Hojo. Hojo scoffed at her words.

"He's starting to lose teeth," she said to Hojo.

"Why tell me?" Hojo sneered.

"I thought you'd want to know," she said, "It is a step in his development." Hojo paused. Then nodded. Sephiroth followed behind him, but not before glancing at Cass. She looked sadder than usual.

* * *

Strangely enough, Sephiroth would have categorized that Monday as a good day. Hojo did do the full testing he threatened Cass with. He found nothing wrong with Sephiroth. In fact, Sephiroth was more alert than usual. Needless to say, Hojo was frustrated. He re-ran a few, unwilling to believe that a weekend with Cass hadn't been bad for Sephiroth's health. Sephiroth sat through them more calmly than usual.

Hojo had Sephiroth do some other physical tests, but they were strangely simple and painless. Hojo seemed thrilled with the results and he only had to do them once. He didn't get any bruises or cuts this time. That made Hojo even happier.

Finally Hojo said that Sephiroth could go off for his training. He ran through the motions and his trainers told him he did them well. That pleased Hojo and he argued for a long time that Sephiroth should start doing something else. It didn't sound interesting.

He ran out of things to do earlier than the time Cass was supposed to pick him up. He remembered her attempt to calm him down in the elevator and made a nervous request to Hojo.

"May I wait for Cass in her office?" he asked.

"She doesn't work here anymore," Hojo said.

"Her new office," Sephiroth corrected. Hojo paused and a disgusted look crossed his face. He took a long time to reply.

"Fine," he said and waved him off. Sephiroth hurried before Hojo changed his mind. He followed Cass directions: he went to the twentieth floor, turned left, went around the corner and to the end of the hall. He knocked.

"Come in Sephiroth," Cass called. He grinned and went inside. Cass did have a bigger and better office. All of her things from down stairs had been moved and fitted nicely. There were some new things, strange devices that Cass hadn't even finished setting up yet. He also noted a sofa in the corner. And, of course, Cass perched on her chair.

"Hello Sephiroth," Cass said.

"Hello Cass," he said.

"How was your day?"

"Normal, I guess?" Sephiroth replied.

"You guess?" Cass said, "What did you do?"

"...Nothing," Sephiroth said.

"You had to have done something," Cass said, "unless Hojo locked you in a room all day."

"...Do you want to know...everything I did today?" he asked.

"Only what you want to tell me," Cass replied.

"All of my tests came out well," he said.

"That's good," Cass said, "I bet Hojo didn't like that."

"No," Sephiroth agreed. He paused for a moment. "What did you do?"

"I've called at least three people an idiot today," she said, "All three apologized to me later. And I did some rocket science, which is always fun." Sephiroth nodded, not exactly certain of what Cass was talking about, but decided that he'd learn at some point.

"Can I sit on the sofa?" he asked.

"Of course," Cass said, "Just give me one more hour, and we'll go home." He nodded as he tested out the couch. It was very nice. Not as nice as his chair, but adequate. He watched Cass scribble something on a pad in her lap and the writing appear on a large screen in front of her. It was more of that math stuff, but the method it was written in was amusing to watch. She started drawing a picture of a large curve.

"The bookshelf is right behind you, if you're interested," Cass said. Sephiroth turned and started scanning them to find something that caught his interest.

* * *

After letting in Lazard from 2B (a big step forward, that Cass remembered his name) and a quick, but delicious dinner of leftovers, Sephiroth and Cass were settled in her living room, book in hand. They passed it back and forth, taking turns reading it to each other because Sephiroth liked to do both: read and listen. Then, Cass told Sephiroth to do his chores, which he did with unnatural relish.

When the clock read 8:30, Cass told Sephiroth to get ready for bed again. He became more subdued again, not really wanting to go back again, but was assured once again that it would not be forever. He slept more easily this night. If today was pretty good, then maybe this to and from thing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

After a month, Sephiroth had settled into a routine. Very little changed after the first day. Hojo still did tests and he still did training, only now he was given a practice sword and was learning kata, which was boring, but more interesting than the hand-to-hand training.

Hojo struggled to keep him busy all day and succeeded half of the time. The only time he willingly gave up Sephiroth was on injection day, because only Cass could calm him down with the extended dosages.

Cass's life became more varied and chaotic, but that was just how she liked it. Rocket science one day, engineering the next, and a bit of architecture over lunch. She was mildly popular in her new position. She got more returns in her occasional greetings, though she didn't bother to dull her tongue again. Her bad reputation had followed her, but that made so many things easier. Like she never got pick-up lines at the office.

Weekends were always the best. Whole days without Hojo, tests or training. They always slept in and had a big breakfast. Sometimes, they went back to the park, sometimes they stayed inside and read, sometimes they didn't even get dressed. Once Cass had tried to teach him how to ride her bike. It had failed miserably with a skinned knee (it incensed Hojo, but the woud remained superficial) but Sephiroth was determined to try again soon.

One evening, he couldn't eat because of the nuisance in his mouth.

"Alright," Cass said, "then it's coming out." Twenty minutes later, Sephiroth finally ripped it out. It hurt, but Cass had made a good point.

"You either live with the tooth," she said, "or live with the pain. One or the other." The pain was short term, he picked that. Cass was waiting nearby with a cold, wet cloth, which he pressed against the hole triumphantly. It was puny looking once it was out of his mouth.

"It is a baby tooth," he said in awe.

"Mmm-hmm," Cass said.

"Is this going to happen with all of my teeth?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Cass said, "you'll just have to take them one at a time."

"But a new one will grow back," Sephiroth said as his tongue started wriggling unconsciously in the new hole.

"Yes," Cass said, "If a new one wasn't already growing, then your tooth wouldn't have been loose." That made sense. The old one came out because there wasn't room. It was thrown away unceremoniously. Hojo already stated he didn't want them and Sephiroth lost interest once it was out.

* * *

It was probably something said by Hojo that brought it on. He had a nasty habit of saying bad things about Cass when he thought no one was listening. Sephiroth learned to ignore them, but still heard. He didn't remember exactly what was said but something along the lines of, "if it were up to me, he'd never see her again," was close enough.

He had bad dreams before. Things that made him sweaty and shaky when he woke up. Hojo was typically in them and this one was no different.

What was different was that he was nearly hyperventilating. He didn't know what to do. He usually waited until it was time to wake up or for an attendant to come check on him, but they couldn't help with this dream.

Looking up at a sneering Hojo. Being dragged away by tall shadows. Then looking over and seeing Cass in a cage as he was jerked away.

He slid out, needing to make sure. He crossed the hall and opened the door. There was a breathing lump in the bed. He approached to make sure it was Cass. It was. A small noise escaped him. Cass stirred.

"Seph?" Cass mumbled sleepily. She sat up. "Sephiroth...what's the matter?" One of his hands fisted in her sheets as his vision blurred.

"Why are you crying?" Cass asked, "What's the matter?" A small sob came out. Cass came closer and touched his shoulder. "Did you have a bad dream?" she whispered leaning down.

"H-h-he said...He was going to take me...a-away," Sephiroth stammered out, trying to control himself.

"Shhh," Cass hushed him, "It's okay. Nobody's going to take you away." His hands reached up to cling at Cass's arm. Cass pulled back the covers.

"Come here," she said. He climbed up and clung at Cass's neck, instinctually seeking comfort. She started rubbing his back. "It'll be okay," she hushed him, "I'm right here." He managed to quiet down to distressed gasping, but dared not let go of Cass. She kept trying to comfort him.

Eventually he did quiet down, whether Cass was able to comfort him or he distressed himself so much that he passed out again, Cass wasn't sure. She chose the former. Sephiroth wasn't one for drama really. He was pretty good at calming himself. Tonight had just been a rough scare in the middle of the night, she told herself.

He had fallen asleep clinging to her. Again. She sighed and checked the clock. Not worth it to get up. Very gently, so as not to awaken the freshly soothed Sephiroth, she laid back down and tucked him in around her.

"This better not be a common thing with you," she grumbled sleepily as Sephiroth curled up beside her, still refusing to let go.

_Better warn his girlfriends that he's a clinger_, she thought to herself. She didn't really mind for now. He was kind of a ball of heat any way. So long as he didn't steal the blankets.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: FFVII is owned by Square Enix and this material is the result of harmless mooching by the author who makes no profit from said mooching. **

**A/N: This picks up in a similar situation that the last chapter ended off on, but this really takes place at a later date. **

**This ended up being a series of drabbles, but once again are necessary to move on. A warning to all: I managed to hit myself in the feels. Really hard. Sorry if I give the same effect to you. **

Sephiroth woke up and felt a fleeting panic when he realized he didn't know where he was. This wasn't his bedroom. Then his leg nudged something next to him. He looked over.

Oh. Cass's room. That's right.

He'd had another nightmare. He forced himself not to think about it. He thought about something else It was past the normal waking time, so it must be a weekend. Last time he had done this Cass had woken him and walked him to his room so he could get ready. What would she do on a weekend?

He yawned once and decided she'd let him sleep in. He looked over at Cass to make sure he hadn't disturbed her then paused.

He really did steal all the covers. Cass just had one corner and she held it in a death grip. He pulled some back over her apologetically. How to fix the blanket problem?

The easiest way would to get close. Very close. It started to sound kind of appealing. Being very careful, Sephiroth nudged his way under one of Cass's arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. Within moments he was curled up and dozing again.

Cass woke up and felt herself being cuddled. It was nice, except she usually had no one to cuddle with. She pulled up the bedspread. Green eyes blinked back at her. Oh yeah, another nightmare.

"Um," Cass said, "Morning." Sephiroth grunted and burrowed deeper and closer.

"Or not," Cass said. Yep, Sephiroth was a clinger, but he had good judgement on what was a good grip. And he was so wonderfully warm, despite being a blanket hog. She glanced over at the clock. Yeah, another hour sounded good. She pulled her other arm out to wrap it around him. Sephiroth snuggled ever closer. Cass let her eyes shut again.

"I'm getting up now," Cass said an hour later, "You can either let me go, or I will drag out out of the bed." Sephiroth made a muffled "humph" and emerged from the covers.

"Good morning Cass," he said, despite the disturbance. Then he did something that took Cass completely by surprise.

Cass had given him plenty of kisses, always light, always nice. Usually before he went to sleep, but once when he was dropped off (Hojo hadn't seen). He'd never tried it. Cass usually put them on his head, but Sephiroth didn't think that would be nice for him to do. Her mouth just sounded gross. Her nose sounded weird and not in the good way.

So with nothing else really left, he leaned up and gave her one simple peck on the cheek. Just like what she would do. Then he slid off the bed and started for his room. Cass stopped in shock. Sephiroth normally left his affections with the occasional cuddle and those were usually prompted by some emotional trigger: Injection day, bad dream, Hojo being a dick, that sort of stuff.

What on Gaia brought on the kiss?

Cass brushed her fingers against her cheek and got up. Maybe he did it because he wanted to, Cassi dear.

* * *

"Here," Cass said. She held out a neatly wrapped package. Sephiroth stopped eating his cereal and just looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's a present," Cass said, "for your birthday." Sephiroth continued to stare.

"It's March 28th," Cass said, "It's your birthday. You're seven years old today. I wanted to celebrate it so I got you a present. Take it." Sephiroth took it carefully.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How about you open it up and find out," Cass said. Sephiroth looked at it again. It was thin and rectangular, but the wrapping job was so neat and tidy that he didn't want to ruin it. Very carefully, he started pulling off the tape. It took him several minutes with his method. Cass struggled not to laugh at him.

It was a book. A mildly familiar one at that.

"But..." Sephiroth started, "We finished...how? There's more?" Cass did laugh at that.

"That book was the first in a series," she said, "This is one of the sequels. I only had the first one. I bought you the second." He blinked and looked down on it. His brow furrowed. Never a good sign.

"Sephiroth?" Cass asked. Did she make a mistake?

"I didn't get you anything," he said.

"What?" Cass asked.

"We share the same birthday," Sephiroth said, "You're twenty-two now. I didn't get you anything."

"You didn't have to," Cass assured him, "I wanted to. You liked the part where Harry got all the presents didn't you? I thought I'd do the same for you."

"It's your birthday too," Sephiroth said sadly.

"You got me something, remember?" Cass said. Sephiroth looked up. What had he gotten her? "This morning, when you got out of bed," she prompted. Sephiroth thought about it.

"The..." he trailed off and touched his cheek.

"Mmm-hmm," Cass said, "It was a nice present. I liked it very much." He blinked.

"You did?" Sephiroth said.

"Yes," Cass said, "I don't get kisses often. Yours was very sweet."

"Can I give you another one?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sure," Cass said. He stood up on his chair, setting the book aside carefully, and kissed Cass in the same spot. She turned her head for him. Seemingly satisfied, Sephiroth sat down and started eating again. Cass prepared her own bowl.

"Did you like your present?" Cass asked.

"Yes," Sephiroth said, "Can we read it later?"

"I expected nothing less," Cass said though her mouthful again. She swallowed. "What do you want for your birthday dinner? We can have whatever you want."

"Can I have mashed potatoes?" he asked without hesitation.

"You always want mashed potatoes," Cass said, "but yes, you can have mashed potatoes."

"What do you want for your birthday dinner?" Sephiroth asked. Cass thought about it.

"Pizza," she said, "Doesn't go well with mashed potatoes though."

"Can we have both anyway?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't see why not."

* * *

They talked so much more now. Despite always being near, Sephiroth found that he never tired of Cass. They never ran out of things to talk about and if they decided not to talk, the silence was never strained like it was with other people. Cass would let him be and not pester him and never was upset when he pestered her.

Cass tried to guide him into being somewhat sociable, but she had a feeling that Sephiroth just wasn't interested in things like that. Period. He would talk. He was polite without question, Hojo's doing. Cass would have taught him every swear word she knew if that was not that case. She taught him two or three as it was, with the warning that he was not to say them unless he had no other words to use.

She did not like that he was being trained to kill and fight at such a young age. It was out of her hands. She wanted him to go out, make friends, have someone else besides herself he could talk to. Someone his own age. He was still so lonely and he didn't even know it.

The honest truth was, she didn't want Sephiroth to end up like herself, with one or two people she really trusted, but always held at a distance. Sephiroth had been the first person she actually opened up to. No one else knew about Aurore or how she felt about Aurore. No one knew she had been abused before Aurore, though she had worded it differently for Sephiroth.

She knew without asking that the situation was exactly the same for Sephiroth, though he never outright said what he was doing with Hojo and his "trainers". He certainly never touched anyone else if he could help it. Cass was the exception. He held her hand, he hugged her, and a kiss each morning had become the routine. He didn't even ask permission to do those things anymore, he just did it.

She just wanted him to have more than one person to do that to.

* * *

"Cass?" he asked.

"Sephiroth," Cass replied.

"Am I...timid?" he asked.

"Who told you that?" Cass asked.

"One of my trainers said it when they thought I wasn't listening," Sephiroth replied.

"Hmm...timid is not the word I would use to describe you," Cass said.

"What does timid mean?" he asked.

"Shy. A little scared. You aren't scared."

"What am I then?" Sephiroth asked.

"You'll have to be more specific," Cass said, "you are many things."

"Like what?" Sephiroth asked, "If I'm not timid."

"I'd say...introverted," Cass said, "You aren't scared of talking to people, you just don't have any desire to. That's different from timid." That sounded about right.

"What else?" Sephiroth asked, "You said I was many things."

"That I did," Cass agreed, "You are intelligent...strong, though you'll get stronger over time...perhaps a bit brave as well."

"What else?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well...," Cass paused, "since you aren't really my sunshine...I guess you're just my little black rain cloud."

"...What?" Sephiroth asked.

"You heard me," Cass said.

"I'm not a rain cloud," Sephiroth said.

"Nope," Cass said, "Not really. It's a metaphor. Do you remember what that is?"

"...You're saying...I'm like a little black rain cloud?" Sephiroth guessed.

"Yep," Cass said. He thought it over.

"I'd rather be a rain cloud than sunshine," he said.

"Oh?" Cass asked.

"Rain is prettier," he said, "It makes everything clean and makes things grow."

"This is true," Cass said, "but doesn't sunshine do that too?"

"Yes," Sephiroth said, "but I'd rather be a rain cloud."

"Then you can be my rain cloud," she said. Sephiroth didn't know why that made him feel happy, but being Cass's little black rain cloud seemed like a nice thing regardless.

* * *

"Cass, What's love?" he asked one night. Cass paused for quite some time.

"That's a hard question," she said, "there's a lot of different answers."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Hmm," Cass thought, "Well some people say that when they mean they like something very, very, very much. An example is that I love strawberries. I like them quite a bit, especially if you dip them in chocolate first, which I know you hate. I like them more than any other fruit."

"So...I love mashed potatoes?" Sephiroth said.

"That's a good one too," Cass said.

"What else can it mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"It gets more confusing when you say you love people," Cass said, "loving another person can be...complicated. Siblings, brothers and sisters, can have love for each other. I love my brother even if I don't know who or where he is and I hope he feels the same way.

"People can have love for their friends which is kind of like love for a brother or a sister, but sometimes that can go even further. Then there's love between two people who are...something a little more than friends. I've never felt that before so I cannot explain it to you. I'm sorry, I just don't know.

"Then there's love for your parents. I don't know who my parents are, but I'm sure they loved me at least a little bit. Yours did too."

"Even if my mother died?" Sephiroth asked.

"Even then," Cass said, "I'm 100 percent positive that your mother loved you more than anything in the entire world, even if she died.

"Loving someone is...wanting to be with them all the time. You miss them when they aren't there and you're happy when they are. You feel like you do things better together and you never want to be apart."

"My mother wanted to be with me?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," Cass said, "I've never met a mother who didn't love her child."

"What about you?" Sephiroth asked, "Do you love anyone?"

"Only a few," Cass said, "I'm just not made to love everyone."

"What about me?" Sephiroth asked, "do you love me?"

"That is a ridiculous question," Cass said, "Of course I love you."

"What kind of love is it?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm not sure," Cass said, "I just love you. That's all I know." Sephiroth was lost in thought for a long time.

"I think I love you too," he said.

"You think?" Cass said with mock horror. Sephiroth nodded.

"I'm almost certain," he said, "I love you."

* * *

The first time he said it, Cass wasn't sure she had heard right. Then he repeated himself. Nope, she had heard right, he had said it.

"Where did you hear that word?" she asked him.

"I don't remember," he said, "One of the technicians used it I think, a long time ago."

"Do you know what it means?" she asked. He nodded and told her what he thought it meant. Cass bent down to his level, not that far anymore. It still meant that she wanted him to pay close attention.

"You don't have to call me that," she told him, "I don't expect you to."

"Do you not want me to?" he asked. She decided to tell the truth.

"No," she said, "I do want you to, but I don't want you to if you feel like you have to."

"I don't feel that," he said, "I just felt like calling you that. Should I stop?"

"Just...don't feel obligated," Cass said, "I don't care what you call me so long as you're okay with it."

He kept saying it. Cass tried once more to talk him out of it, but it was useless. The new name stuck. Her reckless half reveled in it. She would never deny that it gave her a swell of pride each time he said it.

Sephiroth liked the sound as it left his mouth. It just felt natural. He knew that Hojo wouldn't like this new name he had for Cass, but he wasn't going to stop and Hojo couldn't make him. He was resolute in that.

It didn't take long for him to forget that he had ever called Cass anything else.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How many books are there in this series?"

"Seven."

"Can we read all of them?"

"It would be cruel to stop you at two, so yes."

"Are they all this good?"

"I personally like the fourth one best, but I think all of them are quite good."

"Why did you only have the first one?"

"I borrowed the rest from a library. I'll get them all for you if you want them. I used to have the fourth one too, but it fell apart because I read it so many times."

"...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to have to move soon?"

"They're building a new place for us to go to. A bigger one in a bigger city. It's going to take a long time to build though. A few years. It's kind of hard to build."

"Is that what you were drawing? The city above a city?"

"Sort of. The new building will only be a small part. I'm helping them design it, but like I said it would take a few years before we actually have to go there. It doesn't even exist yet."

"But Hojo's going to move too, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so, but by then, I think you'll be spending more time outside of the lab. You'll be too big for doing what only Hojo wants."

"Good."

"Speaking of Hojo, I'm afraid it's time to get ready for bed."

"One more chapter?"

"...Fine, but only one."

"...Mom?"

"Yes, my little rain cloud?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sephiroth."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns the Final Fantasy franchises and I make no gains (at least the kinds that matter) from this writing. **

**A/N: I'm procrastinating writing a paper. Don't judge me. Just read the chapter I wrote instead of a critical examination of ****_Dracula_****. Go. **

Cass had seemed a little agitated when she had dropped him off that morning. Sephiroth was not concerned in the least. Sometimes she was stressed from work, it never affected them at home. She left it at work no matter what. She'd be better when she came to pick him up. He just focused on the kata, which was becoming far too easy.

Except she still seemed...off when that time came. She still bit back at Hojo's barely muttered remark, still smiled and looked happy for him, but something was wrong.

Had he done something wrong? It was one of his worst fears, doing something Cass didn't like; it was second only to the thought of being taken away. From the look on her face, he knew better than to ask near Hojo. He waited until they started home.

"Mom?" he asked, "Are you...okay?"

"Hmm?" she asked looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She gave a snort.

"No Sephiroth," she said, "It's not you. You'd actually have to make a conscious effort to make me upset with you. We've have this conversation already, yes?" He relaxed visibly and nodded.

"You just look upset," he said. Cass nodded.

"Sephiroth," she said softly, so only he would hear it, "I need you not to react to what I tell you." Sephiroth almost turned to look at her, but stopped himself in time.

"We're going to make a detour, before we go home," she said, "You cannot tell anyone where we go." Sephiroth felt worried again. What was going on?

"I can't say where I'm taking you," she said, "but you have to promise me that you will never talk about it to anyone else but me, and only when I say you can. Promise me."

"I promise, Mom," Sephiroth whispered.

"See that you keep it," she said. Her voice was stern and serious, as if she would be kneeling next to him. She led him down a series of unfamiliar alleys and streets, doubling back several times. He lost track of where they were before long. Cass knew where they were going.

She looked around one more time before approaching a door. She had a key and unlocked it, making sure to lock it behind her. Sephiroth reached for her hand.

"It's okay," she said, "I just don't want to get us in trouble."

"Why are we here?" Sephiroth asked.

"To see an old friend," she said, "He's missed us a lot."

"Cass?" an achingly familiar voice called, "Is that you?" Sephiroth's eyes widened as he looked at Cass. She gave him a smile and led him forward.

There was a woman, a very pretty one, though not as pretty as Cass, looking their way. She was rocking a small bundle and smiling towards them. A man smiled as they entered the room. He was beaming excitedly.

"Sephiroth," Professor Gast said, "You've gotten so big."

* * *

"It's an outrage!" Hojo said. ShinRa rubbed his temples. He really didn't want this conversation to happen, but Hojo had to be chastised.

"I was under the impression that this was one of the expected results of such an operation," ShinRa grumbled.

"This is taking that too far," Hojo said, "She's gotten him into believing that he's his mother!"

"Her story was that is was Sephiroth's initiative and not hers," ShinRa said, "and that she attempted to talk him out of it."

"And you believe that!" Hojo spat.

"Yes," ShinRa said firmly, "I do." He stood up.

"Your opposition of this...Durmont? Right? Is becoming childish," he said, "She's proving useful to me. Her idea of a plate design in Midgar is ingenious and entirely possible. Like it or not, she is staying until that project is complete."

"Project S-"

"Is progressing as planned," ShinRa objected, "If anything it is running more smoothly than ever. Sephiroth has nearly ceased all of his rebellious behaviors, at least according to _your_ reports, since he has moved out of the laboratory setting. A change of scenery has done him good, it seems."

"That's not the problem!" Hojo said, "It's that bitch he's living with!"

"She's done nothing irresponsible," ShinRa said, "She submitted to the background check and home visits without a fuss. She even agreed to the Turk surveillance that you insisted on. I see no reason to separate them at this point."

"He's gotten attached-"

"So he's decided to pick himself another mother," ShinRa said, "Good for him. It doesn't affect the project though so I'm not going to put a stop to it. I could care less if Sephiroth thinks she's a goddess incarnate. He can stay with her so long as he cooperates."

* * *

"You've grown so much," Gast said, "I just can't believe it." Cass and Sephiroth were being ushered to a couch by the woman.

"Let him get over his surprise," she scolded Gast, lightheartedly, "It's been almost two years after all."

"Are you going to introduce them?" Cass asked, "Or will I have to?"

"My goodness, yes," Gast said and got down on one knee. "Sephiroth, this is Ifalna." Sephiroth glanced back at Cass before murmuring a hello.

"I've heard quite a bit about you," Ifalna said with a sweet smile, "Though I don't think you've heard of me yet." Sephiroth shook his head and squeezed Cass's hand.

"You wanna sit?" Cass asked. He nodded. He was practically on her lap once on the couch. She gave a soft laugh and pulled him on all the way.

"I'm afraid I'm the one who stole Gast away from you," Ifalna said, sitting next to them, still smiling nicely. She certainly sounded very nice.

"I married her, Sephiroth," Gast said, "I love her very much, but that doesn't mean that I didn't miss you and Cass." Sephiroth nodded. Ifalna scooted closer.

"And this," Ifalna said, "is our daughter."

"Aeris," Gast said. Sephiroth looked over with great interest.

"Is she..." Sephiroth swallowed, "Is she really yours?" Gast laughed.

"She's ours," Gast said. Sephiroth leaned closer, amazed by the small person bundled in Ifalna's arms.

"She's only a few months old," Ifalna said, "but we love her very much."

"She's perfect," he said amazed.

"Would you like to hold her?" Ifalna asked. He looked up in shock.

"It's okay," Ifalna assured him, "I trust you."

"Okay," he said. He held out his arms nervously. Ifalna handed over the baby very gently, guiding Sephiroth's arms into a proper position. Sephiroth was in awe at the little girl in his arms. Gast and Cass talked a little, but Sephiroth tuned them out entirely, unable to take his attention off of Aeris. He felt more than saw Ifalna beside him, just a sweet and gentle aura beside him. Aeris felt much the same, just smaller.

"I hope you aren't mad at me," Ifalna said quietly.

"For what?" Sephiroth asked.

"For taking Gast away," Ifalna said. Sephiroth shook his head.

"I had Mom," he said, "Professor Gast wanted to leave for a long time."

"Mom?" Ifalna asked. Sephiroth leaned back into Cass, who ruffled his hair affectionately. Ifalna nodded with a smile.

"I see," she said, "How long has she been your Mom?" Ifalna asked. Sephiroth shrugged.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "It took a while before I loved her." Ifalna nodded again.

"But she's your Mom now," Ifalna said, "and that's what's important." Sephiroth nodded and looked down at Aeris.

"She's lucky," Sephiroth said.

"Aeris?" Ifalna asked, "Why?"

"You and Gast are nice," Sephiroth said, "She has parents who love her and can be with her."

"You're lucky too though," Ifalna said, "Cass is very nice and she loves you." Sephiroth nodded.

"I won't tell anyone about you," Sephiroth said suddenly.

"Sephiroth?" Ifalna asked.

"I don't want Hojo to know about you," Sephiroth said. Ifalna was quiet. She put an arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sephiroth," she said, "I'm sorry that he has to know about you."

"It's okay," Sephiroth said, "I have Mom." The bundle stirred and caught Sephiroth's full attention again. Aeris opened her eyes. Sephiroth gasped a little.

"She's beautiful," Sephiroth said. He felt Cass lean down to be closer.

"We think so too," Gast said.

* * *

Hojo was furious after the meeting the President. It didn't go the way he wanted at all. Cassiopia Durmont was the bane of his existence.

Yet, he couldn't argue against the President's logic. She was smart. Many of her ideas were remarkable and she could make them work. Even he had problems with that from time to time, as reluctant as he was to admit it.

Sephiroth was calmer and easier to handle, more willing to submit to the testing. He really had no problems, science-wise, since moving in with Cass. He almost looked...better. Not that Hojo would ever admit that.

It was the person herself. She incensed Hojo like no other. She had Sephiroth wrapped tightly around her finger. Sephiroth was practically affectionate with her. Even calling her...he could barely stand it.

Mom.

That was not what he imagined with his perfect specimen. Perfect in every way, but with a soft spot for something as stupid as a mother figure.

That, and Hojo had a feeling that she was still secretly working for that fool Gast somehow. He had no proof at all, but he was positive that she was helping him. She'd never admit it. She didn't even know where he was (or so she said). But Hojo was certain.

* * *

"Will you be able to visit again?" Gast asked.

"I don't know," Cass said, "I was worried about being followed this time. I'd hate to lead them right to you."

"I really missed you Cass," Gast said, "It's not quite the same without you."

"It never is and I wish that Sephiroth and I did come with you," she agreed.

"He calls you Mom now," Gast said.

"I tried to talk him out of it," she said, "No luck."

"But you don't mind one bit," Gast said with a laugh.

"Not at all," Cass agreed, "Yours is fucking precious though. The adorableness is making me nauseous."

"...Thank you?" Gast said. They both started laughing. Ifalna and Sephiroth looked at them, then back at Aeris.

"Seriously though," Cass said, "She's a cutie."

"All my doing," Ifalna said.

"I had no doubts about that," Cass said. Gast started laughing again.

"What do you think Seph?" Cass asked, "Do we like Aeris?" Sephiroth nodded trying not to shake her and wake her up again.

"I like her mother too," Sephiroth said. Ifalna smiled at him again.

"I like you too," Ifalna said, "I think Aeris might like you too." Sephiroth smiled again. He turned back at Cass.

"Did you want a turn?" he asked.

"You go ahead," Cass said, "I'm holding both of you if you think about it." Sephiroth nodded.

"Do you like living with Cass, Sephiroth?" Gast asked. Sephiroth nodded again.

"I love Mom," Sephiroth said simply.

"I love you too," Cass said. Gast looked at them with an amused look.

"It's his new thing," Cass said, "A few months ago it was cuddling. Now it's loving."

"You're brushing it off as a phase?" Gast asked.

"No," Cass said, "He just emphasizes it until it becomes normal. It will level out over time. He still cuddles and stuff, but it's not the most amazing thing ever and needs to be repeated many times."

"He's trying to catch up on years of being alone," Gast said sadly. Cass nodded as she ran her fingers through Sephiroth's hair. He never let anyone touch his head before Cass. Now he was leaning into the touch.

"You're so good for him," Gast said, "I can let you go knowing that it's for him."

"It's more than that now," Cass said, "He's good for me too."

"So I don't have to worry about you kidnapping my daughter?" Ifalna said.

"Nope," Cass said. Sephiroth looked up at her. "I just happen to have myself a little black rain cloud. You can keep your little bundle of joy."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Characters and settings belong to Square Enix and the author makes no monetary profit from this exercise. **

**A/N: I swear, every time I get a little notification I absolutely squeal with happiness. It's a little embarrassing. Thank you for reviewing, those of you that have. The rest of you lurkers are welcome to join in the fun. I have been considering what I will do for NatNoWriMo and this is currently at the top. In November, or December if November is a busy time, this may be updated very rapidly. I hope I made somebody happy. **

**I keep writing fluff. I can't stop myself. I have figured out how I get from point A to point B and I just can't stand to do what I'm going to do to you guys. Enjoy it while it lasts. **

**A quick warning. I used one of my favorite words rather gratuitously throughout. And it isn't fudge, if you know what I mean. **

Sephiroth sat up with a groan and wiped his mouth. He winced as he heard Cass's voice through the walls and felt even more miserable. What had he done? He wanted to curl up and die, both physically and emotionally. He heard Cass coming and tried to make himself more presentable.

"Are you okay?" Cass asked, coming into the bathroom. Sephiroth looked up at her and shook his head, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

"No," he said. Cass was there in an instant.

"Shh," she said, rubbing his back in a way that always worked for the nightmares, "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to..."

"Shh," Cass said, "I know you didn't."

"Please don't be mad at me," Sephiroth said, "I didn't mean it."

"I'm not mad at you, Sephiroth," she said, "It isn't your fault."

"Please don't be mad," Sephiroth said. He felt something stirring in his gut again. No... The phone Cass held in her hand went off. She glared at it.

"What the fuck do you want now?" she barked into it, "No you can't talk to him!" Sephiroth tried to take deep breaths, that seemed to work a few times before. The feeling got stronger.

"I've told you before," Cass said, "He's not your toy. What? I don't give a fuck about your research. Sephiroth and I have been up since three A.M. and he as thrown up six-" Sephiroth scrambled for the toilet and his stomach heaved up whatever was left.

"Seven times," Cass finished, "What the fuck did you do to him, asswipe?"

"...Sorry," Sephiroth breathed as he sat back again. Cass covered the phone.

"Don't be sorry, dear," she said softly, "It's not your fault." She returned to the phone. "Are you fucking kidding me? You purposely gave him something to make him sick, just so you could see how it would affect him? Are you a fucking moron?" Cass flushed the toilet and handed Sephiroth a tissue to wipe his mouth with.

"I said no," she went on, "You can't talk to Sephiroth. Because I said so. Oh, why don't you come over here and make me?" She paused for a derisive snort. "That's cute you think we're coming over today. There's not a chance in hell that we're coming in today. Because he's fucking sick that's why. No...no, no, no. He's staying here. Because he throws up every two minutes. How the fuck is he supposed to do ANYTHING like that?" She paused again. Hojo seemed to be having another rant.

"You feeling any better?" she asked him. He shook his head, too demoralized to talk anymore.

"You and your superior care put him in this state," Cass barked back into the phone, "He stays here until he feels better and that is final. I don't give a fuck, Hojo. Send the goddamn president after me. Sephiroth is staying here. Don't you _ever_ call here again." She hung up. She knelt next to Sephiroth again and started rubbing his back.

"Do you think you're done?" she asked.

"I don't know," he moaned. He felt terrible. Cass kept rubbing his back. "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Sephiroth, it's fine," she said, "I know you didn't mean to throw up. I'm not mad at you. I'm furious at Hojo, but I'm not mad at you." He looked up at her again, eyes watery from the exertion of vomiting. She gave him a sad smile.

"Do you want a shower or a bath?" she asked. He nodded. He glanced down at himself and nearly started crying again.

"I ruined them," he said as he looked at his clothes. Cass shook her head.

"I've cleaned up way worse than vomit, Sephiroth," she said, "You didn't ruin anything. Just take them off. I'll take care of everything."

"My bed..." he trailed off. He hadn't gotten up in time during the first round.

"I'll take care of it," Cass said, "It's okay." He got to his feet shakily. Cass started the water for him and left him to start the clean up. He climbed in, not even taking off his clothes, and sank back down. At least he wasn't puking anymore. He felt so tired, but knew he wouldn't get any sleep at all. His head started to hurt.

He hadn't even heard the door open again. He felt Cass start stroking his hair.

"All rinsed off?" she asked him. He nodded. She pulled the curtain over. "Take off your clothes," she said. He complied wearily and tossed them out. "I'm going to take these down to the laundry room. Are you going to be okay all by yourself?" He murmured an agreement. He'd survive a few minutes alone. The toilet was nearby anyway.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," he groaned.

"Okay then," she said. She disappeared and Sephiroth groaned once she was gone. He closed his eyes hoping that would make his head stop hurting. It didn't.

Cass took a little longer than he expected. He'd timed how long it took him to get to the laundry room and back: three minutes. Cass was nearing on ten. He heard the front door open this time.

"I'm back, "Cass called, "Sorry I took so long. The neighbors offered some help." Sephiroth stayed still as he heard Cass sit down outside.

"I'm keeping you here today," he heard her say, "You aren't going anywhere until you can keep something down."

"Mom?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can you sit in here with me?" He heard her get up and the door open.

"Of course I can," she said sitting down on the bathroom floor, "I just thought you would want some privacy." He felt a little better. "Just tell me when you want to come out." He turned the water down a little bit. It felt nicer when it was a little cooler.

"I think I'm done," Sephiroth said after a few more minutes. Cass didn't reply at first, then he heard her shoot to her feet.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she said harshly.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Stay in there Sephiroth," Cass said, "Answer me twerp." He heard someone else clear their throat. Someone was in the apartment.

"Professor Hojo claimed that Sephiroth was being...kidnapped," a male voice said.

"Kidnapped by his own goddamn guardian?" Cass snarled, "He's sick!" There was no reply.

"Odin's balls, this didn't require the fucking Turks," Cass said, "You could have fucking knocked."

"...Do you always swear this much in front of him?" the man asked.

"That's none of your business," Cass snarled again, "but yes. Yes I do. He knows not to repeat everything he hears."

"Mom?" Sephiroth called again.

"It's alright sweetie," she replied. She only called him that to make Hojo cranky. This was a show. He relaxed a little.

"Get the fuck out," Cass said darkly.

"...How sick is he?" the man asked. Cass was silent for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"You said he was sick," he said.

"He threw up a couple times and is generally miserable," she said, "From how much he upchucked, I'd say very."

"...Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"You can get the fuck out," Cass repeated. The man was quiet.

"Good goddess on a stick, you're serious?" Cass said, "Holy fucking shit." The man stayed quiet.

"Fine," Cass said, "Back at ShinRa, there's a sweater in my office. A black one. Bring it here. And fucking knock when you come back." Sephiroth didn't hear anything for a long time.

"You can come out now," Cass said, "We're alone again." Sephiroth turned off the water. Cass wasted no time wrapping him in a towel. Her face was all scrunched up.

"You're angry," Sephiroth said.

"Not at you," Cass assured him, "still at Hojo."

"Who was here?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "but he was here because of Hojo. _You_ are still staying here until _you_ feel better." He nodded. He wanted to sit down again. He felt so tired.

"Here," Cass said. Handing him a piece of clothing.

"but...this is yours," he said.

"I know," she said, "It's just in case you throw up again. It'll be easier to take off and to clean." He took it and pulled it on. Cass occupied herself with the towels. It felt really soft and smelled like Cass.

"...I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Cass said.

"I got you in trouble," he said, "and I ruined your bed."

"It was your bed, Sephiroth," Cass said, "and Hojo is the one that made you 've done nothing wrong."

"...My head hurts," Sephiroth said. Cass laid a hand on it.

"Do you want to lie down?" she asked. He nodded. She led him out to the living room. She had made the couch into a makeshift bed. He crawled up onto it.

"Will you sit with me?" he asked.

"Of course, Sephiroth," she said. He laid his head in her lap. It didn't really make his head stop hurting, but it made him feel better. Especially when she started stroking his hair. He nearly growled when he heard the door knock. Cass got up.

"Was that so fucking hard?" he heard her say. He looked up. There was a man in a blue suit in the doorway. He looked at Sephiroth with mild interest, before handing over a black bundle. Cass snatched it away with an angry thanks.

"What's it for?" he asked.

"None of your business, once again," Cass said, "It makes him feel better after injections. It can't really hurt in this case." Sephiroth perked up when he recognized the black hoodie. He took it from Cass and wasted no time pulling it on. His arms barely came halfway down the sleeves and the bottom brushed at his feet. The man watched expressionlessly.

"You alright in there?" Cass asked. Sephiroth mumbled something in reply.

"Now scram," Cass said to the suited man.

"...You don't need anything else?" the man asked.

"Hojo's head on a silver platter would be nice," she said. The man almost cracked a smile. He turned.

"Thank you," Cass said to his back. He stopped for a moment.

"You're welcome," he said and started down the stairs.

* * *

"I think I feel better," Sephiroth said, pulling off the hoodie.

"You think?" Cass asked, "Are you hungry at all?"

"No," Sephiroth said.

"Do you think you could drink something?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "maybe water."

"Let's try it," Cass said. She got him a glass. He took a tentative sip. He didn't feel anything. He tried a little more. Still okay. He took a good gulp. His stomach started to rebel again. He rushed back to the bathroom and promptly vomited again.

"Maybe not, huh?" Cass said kneeling next to him. Sephiroth shook his head, feeling miserable again. "At least you got it all in the toilet this time," Cass said, picking him up. He groaned as his headache came back.

* * *

Sephiroth sat up as Cass came back. She had a bag with her.

"The guy in 2B who gets stuck outside said to try ice," she said.

"Lazard?" Sephiroth croaked.

"Yeah, him," Cass said. She pulled out a small cube. "Chew on this." He did. It didn't make him worse. His stomach had no complaints against it.

"Let's just stick with this," Cass said. He nodded and got another cube. The cold felt kind of nice. He laid back down and sucked on it. Cass started running her fingers through his hair again.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Say that one more time and I will make you sorry," Cass said, but her tone was soft. It wasn't a real threat.

* * *

"Uh oh," Cass said.

"What?" Sephiroth said.

"What's that I see on the horizon?" she said. Sephiroth cocked his head.

"Is that...a little black rain cloud?" she said.

"Mo-om!" Sephiroth said with a slight smile.

"Good to see you up and about at long last," she said "Hungry?"

"No," Sephiroth said, "but I want to go to bed."

"Your sheets are still out," she said, "You can sleep my bed for the night. I have a feeling it's going to be a couch night anyway."

"Can I keep wearing your shirt?" he asked.

"That's fine," she said, "Want me to tuck you in?"

"Please?" he said. She followed him into her room. She pulled up the sheets and let him slide in. She gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Good night," she said, "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." He nodded and rolled to his side. After a long, sore, miserable and sleepless day, he was out like a light.

* * *

Hojo was pissed at the Durmont bitch. How dare she think she could care for Sephiroth in that condition. Sephiroth hadn't reacted to the serum in the lab and he'd thought that the boy was immune to the bacteria. Apparently it was only a delayed reaction. At least the previous tests showed that he'd be incapacitated for a day at the most. Although he wouldn't put it past that whore to hold him another day to get a four day weekend.

Although, not having Sephiroth here did leave him open to his other leftover projects. Like the one Gast had left behind about the Cetras. Pity he'd taken his research with him, but Hojo had enough to start his own search. Even with his lost day on Project S, Hojo still counted that day as productive.

He found it was possible to track where a living Cetra could be.

* * *

Tseng watched outside the window. Cassoipia Durmont had asked, none too politely, that he leave her home and he had left, but he still had his assignment to watch her to make sure she didn't try anything. He wasn't sure what "anything" meant, but he watched anyway.

Partially out of obedience, partially out of curiosity.

He hadn't been a Turk for very long yet, but he held no illusions about what the job meant. He was high up enough to know about Sephiroth, but only a few vague details, such as that he was supposedly Hojo's son.

Cassiopia Durmont had stuck her neck out for this kid. That much was certain. She was on thin ice for the moment. She'd been on thin ice for most of her life it seemed. Yet she still lived. Tseng admired that just a little.

She had come from absolute hell, but was willing to go straight back in for a mere child. One she hadn't known three years ago. He was curious about what drew them together. Seeing her in action had only increased his interest.

She was a good mother. Far too young to be one, but she did a lot better than some people. She loved her son, even if he wasn't hers. Her very countenance struck a chord with him, but he couldn't say why. She was nothing like his own mother, or any other female relative. She was something else.

He brushed off the notions and focused back on his task. The boy was asleep and she was on her sofa staring into space. He heard her sigh.

"Stop fucking staring at me, twerp" she said, loud enough for him to hear, "It's creepy."

Tseng let himself smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters of Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix and the author has not infringed on any copy rights as far as she knows.**

**A/N: More drabbles, sort of. They're a bit more serious. Please review if you so chose. Thanks to those that have. Enjoy.**

"Shut up Hojo," Cass said, with an eye roll. Sephiroth barely managed to keep his face neutral. Ever since he'd thrown up, which he still felt guilty for doing, Cass had made sure to add her own little insults when she dropped off Sephiroth. It made mornings more interesting.

"Hard-nosed bitch," Hojo muttered.

"I heard that asshole," she said sneaking a wink at Sephiroth. "Have a good day sweetie," she said softly. Sephiroth saw Hojo twitch with irritation at that and felt extremely amused. He wondered what Hojo would do if he heard what Cass really called him in private. He signed a quick goodbye so Hojo wouldn't see, not that he would know what it was. Cass curled in her middle and ring fingers in their newest sign and Sephiroth's current favorite: I love you. He didn't have time to return it before Hojo turned his attention towards Sephiroth.

Hojo grumbled something against Cass that Sephiroth ignored completely. Something else caught his attention. There was a man in a blue suit watching them. The same one who had come into the apartment when Sephiroth was sick. He watched Sephiroth for a moment before looking past Sephrioth. At Cass.

Sephiroth felt sudden concern. What did he want with Cass? Why was he watching them? It hadn't been the first time he had seen him. What was he doing?

* * *

"She is doing nothing out of the ordinary, sir," Veld said calmly. The president expected nothing less. He'd only done this secret observation to appease Hojo. Durmont was not informed of it like the others. It was so far past the observation period that no ordinary person would have expected it.

"Are you certain?" ShinRa asked, more out of habit than that he doubted it was true.

_Hell no_, Veld thought. "I sent my best man out, sir," Veld said, "he found nothing peculiar." ShinRa nodded and gave a wave to dismiss Veld. Tseng was waiting.

"Keep up the observation," Veld said, "but make no reports. I want this off the books." Tseng nodded silently. "Are you certain she knew you were there?"

"Yes," Tseng said, succinct as usual.

"Try not to get caught again," Veld said, "I want to test her, see how paranoid she is. The kid likes her?"

"Yes," Tseng said.

"That could be useful," Veld said, "Try to see how close they really are, but don't get caught." Tseng nodded. He turned a corner and was gone.

* * *

He'd heard that word before, but had trouble thinking of where and when. It was a long, long time ago. Maybe before Mom had come, which was practically an eternity now.

He tried so hard to brush it off, but it kept taking away all of his concentration. He couldn't not think about it.

Maybe it was because Hojo seemed very interested in it. If Hojo wanted it then it couldn't be good. He payed more attention to what Hojo was doing and it was out of the ordinary. He wasn't watching Sephiroth's training. He had even started a different kata, which was just as easy as the previous one. When he normally would have felt relieved, he felt concerned.

He made a special note to ask Cass what Cetra meant. She'd know what to do.

* * *

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for ignoring your advice earlier. You were right. I am an idiot."

"What blew up?" Cass asked.

"What? Oh," the man scratched his head sheepishly, "one of the engines."

"Nobody got hurt?" Cass asked.

"No," he said, "the plane is gone though."

"If a video of this just happens to find it's way to me...let's just say that I'd find room in my heart to love you again," Cass said, "Have we learned our lesson for today?"

"Yes," he said, "you are a genius and I am but a lowly servant."

"Very good my loyal servant," Cass said, "Use my numbers next time. I'm here for a reason you know."

"I know and I'm sorry," the man said.

"I know," Cass said, "Don't do it again. Now get out of my office. I have things to derive." He stood up and walked out. Cass scribbled for a few minutes before pausing.

"If I jerked my door open suddenly, would you fall in?" she asked.

Outside Tseng stood up and backed away a bit.

"Very creepy, twerp," Cass said, "very creepy." Tseng felt himself grinning again, but wasn't sure exactly how this was humorous. He left her alone to try again later.

* * *

"What's the matter Sephiroth?"'

"Hmm?"

"Don't 'hmm' me. You've got your pouty face on. What's the matter?"

"I don't have a pouty face."

"Sure you don't. You just put on an old man's face for fun."

"...I don't want to talk about it here."

"Okay."

"...Mom?"

"What is it?"

"There's a man. He's got black hair and a suit."

"Is he bothering you?"

"No. I just see him a lot. I think he's following you."

"Don't worry about it so much. He's not doing anything to me. I think he just wants to see what I'm up to. Both of us know that it's nothing, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I thought that might make you worry less. We've have had this conversation, have we not?"

"Yeah, I can't help it."

"It's okay. It's kind of nice to have someone who worries about me."

"You worry about me too right?"

"Every day."

"Good. I thought I was the only one."

* * *

"He looks up to her," Tseng said, "He goes to her for advice and information."

"Interesting," Veld said, "though I'll admit I'm glad he doesn't go to Hojo for that. Durmont seems...saner. Home life is healthy?"

"Yes," Tseng said, "He's well provided for. He doesn't appear to like being separated from her."

"Considering the alternative, I can't blame him," Veld said, "How close would you say they are?"

"...I'm not certain," Tseng lied. He wasn't sure why he did so. Veld didn't notice.

"He comes off as a little cold to me," Veld said instead, "It would be hard to guess. What about her?"

"She caught me every time," Tseng said.

"...Holy shit," Veld said, "every time?"

"Seven times to be more precise," Tseng offered.

"Damn," Veld said, "What I wouldn't give to have her on my payroll. Was she upset?"

"She mostly commented on how creepy it was," Tseng said, "She did tell me not to let Sephiroth notice me if we planned to continue this."

"He caught you?" Veld asked.

"I let him," Tseng said, "to see what would happen."

"And..."

"He told her," Tseng said, "she brushed it off."

"Damn," Veld said, "Just damn. How did I let something like that slip past me?"

"That seems to be how she lives," Tseng said, "just slipping by. Do you want me to continue?"

"...Later," Veld said after a moment, "lull her into a false sense of security and see if that works. Damn..."

* * *

Sephiroth twirled his noodles with his fork. He liked spaghetti, but he was still worried.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Cass asked. How could she know? She said he put on an old man's face when he was worried, but he could never tell the difference. Neither did anyone else. She had to read his mind.

"Hojo," Sephiroth said.

"I could guess," Cass said, "What about Hojo?" He twirled his fork again, not sure if this was the right time.

"We're alone here," Cass said, "you can say anything." Sephiroth sighed.

"What's a Cetra?" he asked quietly. Cass was quiet.

"A Cetra is a line of Ancient people who could listen to the Lifestream," Cass said.

"Hojo is looking for one," Sephiroth said, "I think that's a bad thing." Cass nodded.

"It is a bad thing," she said. He looked up at her. She seemed troubled.

"Eat your spaghetti," Cass said, "Can't go saving the world if you can't finish your dinner."

"Yes Mom."

* * *

They had him drawing some sort of layout. One of the trainers called it tactics, but Sephiroth didn't quite know what that meant. It was supposed to be an idea of how to move people. Apparently he was good at it, because his trainers kept telling him so. He thought it was rather obvious what the answers should be. He just couldn't put them with the proper terms. He didn't think he should ask Cass about it either. Cass knew many things, but this was something he had to figure out on his own, like the kata.

He liked tactics better than the kata. It was more interesting and he felt more comfortable showing Cass that. Cass was always polite about it. He had a feeling it was kind of like Cass showing him math. He was proud she could do it, but would rather just have her do it.

He was bored during one lesson. He pretended to be practicing as they explained the same thing over again, but he wasn't. He didn't really understand what he was doing. He drew the real thing on the other side to pretend it didn't happen. Somehow it followed him home.

"Sephiroth, what's this?" Cass asked. He looked at it and swallowed.

"Nothing," he said.

"Is this a picture of me?" she asked, "of us?"

"...Yes."

"It's pretty good," she said, "Can I keep it."

"Why do you want to keep it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because I like it," she said, "It's us in the park isn't it. There's me with the super long hair and there's you with the shorter hair and the bread crumbs. There's some birds by the pond. It's really good. Can I keep it?"

"Okay?"

"Can I put it on the fridge, in a place of honor?"

"I guess," Sephiroth said.

"You guess? Do you not want me to keep it?"

"I don't know why I drew it," Sephiroth admitted.

"You drew it because you wanted to," Cass said, "It's something I used to do when I was your age, draw random pictures. Everyone does it. I'm sure Aeris will draw something and give it to Ifalna one day." Aeris was her example for what normal kids did. Sephiroth wasn't expected to follow it, he just wanted to know. It was easier thinking of a real person doing these things, since he never had.

Suddenly something clicked in Sephiroth's brain.

"Is Ifalna a Cetra?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Cass said.

"Then...so is Aeris?" Sephiroth said.

"Half of one," Cass corrected.

"So Hojo is looking for them."

"Yes he is."

"I don't want him to find them," Sephiroth said.

"Neither do I," Cass said, "but we'll do what we can to make sure that doesn't happen." Sephiroth nodded.

"You did a good thing telling me, Sephiroth," Cass said, "You've helped them a lot. You've given them time if they need to hide." He nodded again.

"Could I draw them a picture?" he asked.

"Absolutely," Cass said, "It can be on the fridge too until we can give it to them."

* * *

"It's been quite some time twerp."

"...Tseng."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Tseng."

"Eh. I was close. Tseng, twerp...what do you want since you're talking to me now?"

"The Investigative Division is interested in you."

"I couldn't tell. Now that I think about it there was this short dude following me everywhere for a week."

"You aren't that much taller than me."

"Ah, but I am taller than you. What interest do the Turks have in the ole math freak?"

"That's classified."

"That's bullshit, spill it."

"...Veld likes you for a possible candidate."

"Candidate for what?"

"..."

"You know, being vague is just as annoying as...that other thing."

"For a Turk."

"Except I have a job. Kind of a problem, you see."

"He realizes this."

"And following me solves this how?"

"It doesn't."

"So...why are you still following me. You haven't...you aren't my stalker or something?"

"No."

"So why are you here?"

"Do you love him?"

"Love who?"

"..."

"Yes, I love him. I wouldn't have taken him in otherwise."

"And he loves you."

"That's what he tells me."

"You realize the dangers of that."

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid. You should know that."

"So why take the risk?"

"That's what you came here to ask?"

"..."

"You're fucking annoying, you know that? I don't know why I took that risk, but I know that I'm glad I did."

"I see."

"You see? That all you wanted?"

"...Why did you thank me?"

"For...bringing the sweater? Because it was the polite thing to do."

"...Polite?"

"Don't you start judging me. You did not know my mother. Holy Fuck...was that...a smile? You have a sense of humor?"

"No."

"Whatever twerp."

"No one else knows the extent of your relationship with Sephiroth."

"Woah, woah woah. What?"

"I am the only one who has observed you and Sephiroth. I know how attached he is to you. I plan on keeping it that way."

"Okay, but...why?"

"...I don't know."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Later, Tseng."

"Goodbye, Cassiopia."

"God, I hate that name."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy remains under the copyrights owned by Square Enix and the author makes no profit from this work of fiction. **

**A/N: Chapter 20! I've never written twenty chapters of anything before, so this is a big deal for me. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and feel free to add more if you wish. Thank you all and keep reading. **

* * *

Sephiroth sat remarkably still in his seat, ShinRa noted. He took notes on the military formations he was watching. From what he could tell, they were very neat and detailed notes. When the clip finished someone came up at took the paper away, reading intently.

"What went wrong?" he asked.

"The formation was sound, but the enactment was not," the boy said, sounding like...well a general, "The commanders obviously were not prepared for the ferocity of which their opponents would react. They assumed greater numbers would ensure their victory. It did not."

"And..." the man asked, still reading.

"An attack from both the front and rear would have wielded better results," Sephiroth continued, "A full frontal attack allowed for many to get away and return during the retreat." The man nodded.

"Very good," he said and handed the sheet back. Sephiroth continued to write. He ignored Hojo entirely when he entered the room, only pausing when Hojo took the sheet for a look himself. He resumed wordlessly once he had attained approval.

Hojo came in behind the President and approached the window.

"I'm impressed," ShinRa said. Hojo merely nodded. "You have permission to continue."

"What about...his mother?" Hojo said. It was almost a sneer.

"She can take it up with me," ShinRa said.

* * *

Cass knew who this guy was. She'd never had the pleasure (or displeasure as it were) of actually meeting him. She'd actually was kind of hoping that she'd never meet him. It was probably inevitable that he would...become involved. She really didn't want the Turks all up in her business. She knew enough about them to really not want that.

Yet, when Director Veld of the Turks knocked, she opened the door.

"How can I help you?" she asked him politely. He seemed a little surprised with that. She felt a spike of fear, but years of conditioning (and Hojo) prevented her from showing it. _You don't know who he is_, she told herself, _even with that fucking scar, Odin's balls Cassi don't do that to yourself. _

"Mrs. Durmont?" he asked, as he were unsure. _Shit, shit, shit,_ she thought, _Okay, okay play along._

"Miss," she corrected. His expression did not change.

"I see" he said, "My apologies." _Who the fuck says 'my apologies'? Stop it Cassi! _She waved it off. She opened the door a little wider, but didn't offer him inside.

"What can I do for you, Mr..." She trailed off. She didn't know him after all.

"Veld," he said simply. _Okay, so far so good_. "I just had a couple questions for you. You are Cassiopia Durmont?"

"Yes," she said. It was useless to deny it at this point. "Please, come in." Still polite. Mama's voice was in her ear again, demanding that she keep her head. She could at least be the crazy bitch who said "thank you".

Veld was surprised at the inside of her office. First of all, there was no desk. A sofa and a good view, but no intimidating desk for her to sit behind. It was open. A little welcoming, really. This was not the impression that he got from Architecture and Engineering. They held her in a terrified, high esteem. Interesting.

"Shall we sit down?" she asked him. Handing over the controls to him. Also unexpected. He took them to see what she was up to. Perhaps he'd overestimated her.

"Please," he said. Equally polite. _Ahh Fuck._ He sat in Sephiroth's chair. She kept herself from reacting to that. Nobody but Sephiroth sat in that chair. She chose her usual one and forced herself not to cross her legs. _Ankles, Cassi. A lady crosses her ankles_. _And sit up straight for Heaven's sake. _

Veld was rather impressed. Without Tseng's report, he might have considered her anyway. Not many people could look at him like that. Not glance between his arm and his cheek. Even strangers did that. She kept her eyes on his, her expression blank. It usually took until after training for that to set in.

"So, what brings you to my office Mr. Veld?" Cass asked. Her usual opener for the new people. It relaxed her just a little.

"It's Director, actually," he corrected, "I'm from the Department of Administrative Research."

"Oh," Cass said. She couldn't resist. "My apologies."

"I just have a few questions for...clarity's sake," he said, "It shouldn't take more than a few minutes of your time."

"By all means," she said. Veld nodded.

"How long have you worked for the ShinRa Electric Power Company?" he asked. _Bullshit first eh? I can play._

_"_As a consultant or overall?" she asked back.

"Both."

"I began with consulting a little over two years ago," she said, "I started working for this company around six years ago. Part time." Veld nodded.

"May I ask for what department?" he asked.

"The infirmary."

"I see," Veld said, "and how precisely did you go from the infirmary to...here?"

"I graduated from a university," she said, "with a very expensive degree in Mathematics."

"I meant, how did you get promoted from...I'm guessing a nurse to consultant. It's a long leap."

"I can add," Cass said. She felt Mama's nonexistent hand slapping her upside the head. Totally worth it though. Especially since Veld was quiet for an abnormal amount of time as he tried to figure out how to respond. Cass knew what he would pick. _Hardball, they always play hardball. _

"Are you aware that your parents were eco-terrorists?" Veld asked. Cass blinked. Then she told the truth.

"My parents died when I was two, Director Veld," she said, "I don't even know what their names were, let alone what they put on their tax forms under Occupation."

"Are you aware that they died after attempting to sabotage the construction of a Mako reactor?" Veld went on.

"I was only told that they had died," she replied.

"Do you know the whereabouts of your brother or the alias he goes by?" Veld asked.

"He's called me three times in my entire life," she said, "He gives me a different name each time. I haven't heard from him in seven years. He could be dead for all I know."

"What do you know about your family?" Veld asked.

"What you just told me," Cass said, "unless that was a lie too. You could tell me my parents were circus freaks and that my brother was on the moon and I'd know just as much."

"You received an inheritance from a Aurore Durmont?" Veld asked moving right along.

"Yes," she said, "To use to get that expensive degree."

"I take it she was your adoptive parent."

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain how you went from the Hubbord family to Mrs. Durmont?" Veld asked. Cass clammed up automatically. She had an out for this one. She reached over and grabbed a sheet of paper and started writing down the number Nell had forced her to memorize for such a question.

"I am legally prohibited from disclosing any of that information," she said, "If you want to know you will call this office and ask them." She passed it over. Veld didn't take it.

"I've already asked them," he said.

"No you haven't," Cass said, "If you had, you would have brought a sheet of paper for me to sign stating that the order has been lifted for such an occasion. Call that number if you really want to find out." Veld was surprised for a moment, then he took the paper. He wasn't used to people being able to call his bluffs so easily.

"May I ask why you know this process so precisely?" Veld asked as he tucked it away.

"I had to do it once so I could get into a university and spend a large sum of money on a Mathematics degree."She checked the time. "Are we nearly finished, Director?"

"Just one more question," Veld said, "Explain to me how you were able to spot and identify each operative I sent to you?" _The magic question. _

"You certainly spent an awful amount of time dancing around that question," she said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Everything you've asked me is easily explained in my file," Cass said, "With the exception of the period between my foster family and my adoption. You aren't even the first Turk that has asked me those questions and you know it. I recommend that you all coordinate the story you tell me about my birth parents. Eco-terrorists is the third variation so far." Veld was silent for a long time.

"Answer my question," Veld said.

"Because I was looking for them," Cass said. That was the answer Veld was expecting. He leaned back a little. It was the first sign Cass had seen that the man was actually human and not some pre-programmed machine.

"Damn," he muttered, more to himself than to Cass. He looked up, the first trace of emotion in his eyes.

"I apologize for the whole song and dance," Veld said.

"Nah it was fun," she said, "I always enjoy poking around in my past. It's so deliciously depressing." Veld shook his head.

"I won't lie," Veld said, "If I had my way, you'd be working under me."

"I already have a job," Cass said, "And a really, really expensive degree. In Math."

"So I've heard," Veld said. _Minerva's pants! The man can joke. _"And I've heard many things about the use of that expensive degree. However," Veld stood up, "should the occasion ever arise, the offer is there." Cass stood up as well.

"Thanks...I suppose," Cass said.

"Good day Miss Durmont," Veld said as he exited the door.

"Likewise," she replied. She started to shut the door, then paused.

"I think your boss has a crush on me," she said, "What do you think twerp?" She didn't hear a reply, but caught a hint of a slight exhale of air that might have been a stifled laugh.

* * *

Cass and Hojo glared at each other, refusing to budge. Cass's arms were folded across her chest, a sign that she was royally pissed off. Hojo's fists were clenched. Sephiroth watched the standoff from afar.

"The President gave his explicit permission," Hojo said.

"I know," Cass said.

"So back down," he snapped.

"No," Cass snapped back.

"It is happening with or without your consent," Hojo said, "I'll get a direct order if I have to."

"You're such a fucking baby," Cass said. Hojo lost his composure for a moment. Cass was already going though. "I didn't say I was planning on fucking stopping you. He can have his fucking sword, but it will be _his_ sword."

"You dare to assume-"

"Yes!" Cass yelled, "Yes, I dare to assume that Sephiroth has a fucking opinion. I have let you poke and prod and poison him, but I will not let you decide this. This is Sephiroth's decision, not yours."

"I know-"

"Jack Shit!" Cass said, "You know nothing about what he wants. I will let him continue this 'training' as you call it, but he gets to pick the weapon he's going to use for the rest of his life. Not you and not anyone else."

"What's going on here?" Hojo and Cass turned as the President made a most likely once-in-a-lifetime trip to the laboratory. Hojo beat Cass to the punch.

"She's refusing to allow Sephiroth to continue his training," Hojo said.

"I am not you hunchbacked cunt face," she said. Gods it felt so good to say that out loud.

"Then what's the problem?" ShinRa asked.

"Sephiroth feels uncomfortable with Hojo's choice of weapon," she said, "I am demanding that he get to pick his own."

"That sword is perfectly-"

"For fuck's sake, a fucking buster sword is not the ideal weapon for a seven-year-old," she said, "he doesn't like it. He can barely lift it and he wants something else. It's suicide to force someone into using a weapon they aren't comfortable with. Sephiroth knows what's he's built for. No machine can tell you that." ShinRa looked between the two.

"She has a point, Hojo," ShinRa said. Hojo glared at her. She returned it.

"Sephiroth will pick out his own weapon tomorrow," she said firmly, "I'll buy it myself if I have to." She walked away from the confrontation, pausing only to have Sephiroth catch up to her on their way out.

* * *

"Why am I doing this?" Sephiroth asked as he picked up the standard issue weapon sword.

"Do you want the long explanation or what Hojo is going to tell you?" Cass replied.

"I want your explanation," Sephiroth said. He set the sword down again. It felt cheap and clumsy.

"Well..." Cass began, "It's been my experience that a weapon is sort of like...a pair of jeans. It isn't comfortable unless it fits well. If it doesn't fit well you are clumsy and confined. If it does fit well you are graceful. The only way you can find out if it fits or not is to try it out." Sephiroth nodded.

"Is that what you did to find Fergus?" Sephiroth asked.

"That's exactly what I did to find Fergus," Cass said.

"Except mind is a sword and not a gun," Sephiroth said, picking up a slightly thicker sword and immediately setting it back down.

"Precisely," Cass said.

"Where do I start?" he asked.

"Well..." Cass said moving a little closer and perusing along with him, "The most common was this one," she fingered the hilt of the standard issue, "What did you think of that?"

"It felt clumsy," he said. She nodded.

"Then you'll probably want one of the smaller ones," she said, "You're built more for speed than for muscle."

"How do you know that?" Sephiroth asked.

"I can just tell," she said. He was quiet for a while.

"I like this one," he said. Cass came over.

"It's a bit big, don't you think?" she said.

"It's long," he said, "Not really big."

"Very true," Cass agreed. She sighed. "I'm going to put my foot down though," she said, "No."

"What if I were taller?" Sephiroth asked.

"When you get taller we can have this conversation again," she said. He nodded and looked at the shorter ones.

"This one?" he asked.

"Did you try it?" she asked, "Take a couple swings." He did.

"It feels better," he said.

"Try a few more," Cass said. He did.

"I like this one best," he said.

"Okay," she said, "I'll tell them that."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The author does not own Final Fantasy or the characters in said franchise.**

**A/N: Here is my super long, action packed, chapter. Thank you for being patient. Feel free to review this chapter because it was a long rough decision to make on what was going to happen. I tried not to be cheesy or cliché, but we can't always get what we want. Enjoy or despair my darlings. **

* * *

Sephiroth glared at the helicopter as it circled once again. He gripped the katana Cass had purchased for him in his left hand. A small cut on his right cheek was dripping blood, but he took no notice. The wind made it sting, but it only served to sharpen his senses. He blinked once.

How had he let this happen? How could he have been so selfish? How had he not seen this coming?

"I can make this right," he said, "I can fix this. I promise I will, Mom."

* * *

_Three days previously_

* * *

"Why did you come today?" Sephiroth asked.

"I can't come to see you train?" Cass asked, "You did really well."

"I don't want you to see that," Sephiroth said.

"See what?" Cass asked, "You killed a Fang." Sephiroth clenched his jaw and his fists.

"You didn't want me to see you kill a holographic monster?" Cass asked.

"They aren't always holograms," Sephiroth said quietly. He hadn't heard Cass walk to his side.

"I know," she said, "I know that Hojo lets some things in with you."

"You've known?" Sephiroth asked. It hadn't even crossed his mind. He'd thought he'd kept it such a secret, not even her mind reading skills could find this out.

"You call me Mom," Cass said, "what sort of mom would I be if I didn't know about this? Of course I knew and I'm the one that told them to start using the holograms." Sephiroth looked over at her.

"They feel real," Sephiroth said, "but they don't..." He couldn't finish.

"I know," she said.

"I don't want you to see me do that though," Sephiroth said.

"Why?" Cass asked, "You know fully well that Fergus and I have done the same." Sephiroth didn't reply. Cass sat down with her back to the wall directly in front of him.

"Sephiroth, I didn't buy you a sword so you could hang it on a wall," she said, "You're a warrior. What's more, you're good at it. I'm not ashamed of that." He looked at her. She was as sincere as ever. She held out her hand. He rested his own in it.

"You could say that I'm proud of you," she said. His eyes got wide.

"You're...you're not afraid of me?" Sephiroth said.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"I'm seven-"

"Seven and a half don't be modest," Cass corrected.

"I can kill a monster three times my size and it isn't hard," Sephiroth said, "Everyone else is afraid of me."

"Tell me this then," Cass said, "would you hurt me?"

"What?" Sephiroth jerked, but Cass had a firm hold on his hand.

"If Hojo put me in the room with you and told you to hurt me, would you?" Cass asked.

"No!" Sephiroth said, horrified, "Never. I would never hurt you."

"Then what do I have to be afraid of?" Cass asked, "since you would never hurt me?" Sephiroth didn't have an answer for that.

"Tell me this now," Cass said tugging him closer, "If something else tried to hurt me, what would you do?"

"I'd protect you," Sephiroth said automatically. He blinked at his own response. He hadn't even been aware it was there.

"Hmm," Cass said, "You'd protect me and never hurt me. Should I be afraid of you?"

"...no?" Sephiroth didn't know the answer.

"I can tell you that I'm not afraid of you," Cass said, "and that I love you no matter what." Sephiroth nodded. She squeezed his hand.

"Now," Cass said as she got up again, "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling pizza tonight."

* * *

Hojo slammed his fist into the table. It wasn't there. The godsdamned Cetra was not where it was supposed to be. Gast must have found it first. He must have found it and moved it. But how? How had he figured it out?

He searched through all the notes on this particular venture. Nothing. Nothing! Where had he gone wrong?

He did a double take. This looked familiar...where had he seen this? Then he felt a seething rage as he remembered a half-forgotten detail.

* * *

"I'm sorry you couldn't give them the picture in person," Cass said, "I hoped we would see them again."

"It's okay," Sephiroth said as he rinsed off the plate. He handed it over to Cass.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" he asked.

"That I wasn't afraid of you?" she said, "I'm not."

"No, not that," Sephiroth said, "That you would love me no matter what."

"I don't love very many people Sephiroth," she said, "but when I do, I love them for life. I meant it."

"Even if I did something bad?" he said.

"I'd be mad and disappointed in you," she said, "but I'd still love you. I may not forgive you, but I'd still love you."

"I don't understand," Sephiroth said.

"You will when you're older," Cass said.

* * *

Hojo was still seething. How had he not seen that? How had he not realized that? It had been under his nose the entire time and he had been a fool.

Not even his luck brought his mood around. They had moved several times, but somehow Hojo had literally stumbled upon them. Had they not come back into the city, they might have been lost for good. Now he had them.

Gast had been taken care of, Hojo did that himself. His offspring was...interesting to say the least. Something to test out before the real experiment the Cetra ever submitted. She was feisty for some reason. One thing Hojo could say about Lucretia was that she was easier to manipulate...until she changed her mind. It had been a little too late then.

Just one more problem to take care of. The sound of a truck being pulled in the yard made the ire die a little.

* * *

Sephiroth sprinted up the stairs. He had to be here somewhere. He felt pure rage building up inside. It was a strangely exhilarating feeling, but there wasn't time to dwell on that now.

Why hadn't he stopped it? He was right there. He could have done something. One second he and Mom were walking home, the next...

He opened the door. Nothing. He started up again.

Why? Why did they take her? She hadn't done anything wrong. She was taking good care of him. People seemed to like her. Why would they take her away like that?

He opened the next one in time to see a blue figure walk around the corner. He didn't hesitate and shot off after it. Were they holding her here even now?

It was him. The man who followed Mom. He had to know something.

Tseng was taken entirely by surprise for once. Something rammed itself into his back. He toppled over as the air was pushed from his lungs. Whatever it was, flipped him over and pinned him down.

A flash of silver came into view and he found himself being glared at by eerie green eyes. What on Gaia?

"Where is she?" Sephiroth all but growled. Tseng was actually a little shocked by this little kid. He had some serious muscle on him. Sephiroth jerked his collar.

"Where is she?" he said louder. Tseng regained his composure.

"Where is who?" he asked.

"You were following her and now you took her away," Sephiroth said, "where is she?" Oh shit...this kid was pissed. He struggled to remain calm. When Cassiopia Durmont talked Sephiroth into being calm she was calm too.

"I don't know," Tseng said carefully, "Tell me, who did I take?" Sephiroth suddenly looked less angry and much more lost. Then his grip hardened again.

"She didn't do anything wrong," Sephiroth said darkly, "give her back." Tseng blinked. There hadn't been any assassinations, kidnappings, etc. for at least a week. What the hell was this kid's problem? And where was his guardian when he needed her?

Oh wait.

Shit...

"Sephiroth," Tseng said, "What happened?"

"You took her away!" Sephiroth said, "Tell me where she is." Tseng sat up carefully.

"I did not take her," Tseng said carefully, "I had no intentions of taking Cassiopia Durmont anywhere." Sephiroth looked lost again. His grip went slack as if Tseng and hit him. He blinked once and then got up. Tseng sat back in shock before regaining his senses. He took off after Sephiroth. The door to the stairwell was sliding shut. He slid into it and hurried to catch up.

Sephiroth felt like an imbecile. How could he have been so selfish? How had he not seen? In all of his nightmares he was always the one to be taken away. Always him. He realized suddenly that that was not the thing he should have been afraid of. He should have been afraid of Mom being dragged away, while he watched helplessly.

* * *

Hojo was smug as the Turk brought Sephiroth down to him. He felt so much better now. Gast was dead, he had a Cetra, and the whore was awaiting punishment. Part one of that was about to begin. She could watch as he took back what was rightfully his and no one but the two of them would be the wiser.

"Back so soon Sephiroth?" Hojo asked, as if he didn't know. Sephiroth blinked for a moment. Hojo could actually see the epiphany happening right before him. He patted himself on the back for making such a specimen. Then Sephiroth's wide eyes narrowed. Hojo almost didn't hear him say it.

"It was you..." Sephiroth whispered. He started to turn away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hojo questioned the Turk. He was seriously confused, what the hell was Sephiroth doing?

"Cassiopia Durmont is missing," he said plainly. Such a perfect opening.

"It was only a matter of time," Hojo scoffed, "She obviously wasn't prepared for such a responsibility and has shirked it. Jumped up slut probably ran off with the first car that came her way." The Turk made no reply. Sephiroth visibly stiffened. This was working so perfectly.

"No she didn't" Sephiroth said, "I saw her get taken away. They put her in a truck." Goddammit, he paid them to be discreet and make sure the boy didn't see. Oh well, he could hide this away too.

"She certainly gave you her propensity to make this up," Hojo remarked, "We can fix that. Come." Sephiroth most certainly did not come.

"Sephiroth get over here," Hojo said, "you are wasting time." Sephiroth looked at the ground for a long moment.

"I hate you," he said. He looked up at Hojo with a glare that made the sleazy scientist's blood run cold. Then he turned and walked out of the labs, the Turk in tow. He started to follow.

"Sephiroth you cannot leave," the Turk said. Sephiroth didn't even stop.

"She'll be back," Sephiroth said and was gone. The Turk didn't wait for instructions, he didn't work in the labs after all. Besides these two weren't the ones he had to convince. That was the man upstairs.

* * *

Tseng assumed Sephiroth was going to wait at Cassiopia's apartment and was right. The boy was waiting outside, when Tseng caught up. He nearly glared at him, but the fire wasn't there. He was getting desperate. Not to tears yet, but that didn't mean it wasn't coming.

"I don't have to go back to the labs," Sephiroth said firmly, "I can live where ever I want." Tseng felt very sorry for Sephiroth in that moment. His only companion taken from him and the threat of living in a place that gave Tseng chills at the same time. It made his next words hurt.

"You cannot live alone," Tseng said.

"She'll be back," Sephiroth said as if he was trying to convince himself. Tseng sighed. He could wait until Sephiroth was passed out before taking him back. It was probably safer that way anyway as the bruises on his back said. He could let him wait in a place that was familiar to him. It was the very least Tseng could do considering the alternatives.

Veld was already starting his own search anyway. What better way to get the Turk of his dreams than to swoop in and rescue her. She'd probably still say no, but she might applaud the effort.

Tseng opened the door to Sephiroth's amazement.

"Where did you get a key?" Sephiroth asked, suspicious all over again.

"One was made for me when you were..." Tseng trailed off, "sick." Sephiroth still watched him distrustfully, but went inside. He permitted Tseng into the apartment after the Turk said he could not leave Sephiroth alone. The poor kid shuffled around hopelessly without Cassiopia here. After a few moments just staring at the empty rooms he went into a bedroom, Cassiopia's and started waiting. Tseng left him there as his PHS went off. It was Veld.

"Where are you?" Veld asked, to the point as usual.

"I am with Sephiroth," Tseng said simply. He let Veld come to whatever conclusions he wished.

"I found an interesting set of phone calls that come from downstairs," Veld said, "all the way." Tseng turned around as a sound came from the bedroom.

* * *

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault. I do not blame you at all. I blame that bastard."

"I let you get caught and now Gast..."

"He told me as they came in that he was worried for you. That they would come for you next. He knew this wasn't your fault either. You did everything within your power. Even the planet agrees."

"I don't agree! You came back to see me. This is _my_ fault. If I hadn't sent you that picture..."

"Gast loved it. He had to see you one last time. It broke his heart when we left. He demanded that I stay behind, but I refused. This is not your fault. It's the farthest thing from it."

"I led them right to you and know you're trapped and Gast is dead."

"Cass, this was meant to happen. I'm sorry to say it, but I can feel it."

"I let your family fall apart."

"You made my family, Cass. I don't regret that one bit and neither did Gast."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too. If it weren't for me, you would have your own family with that...what did you call him? A rain cloud?"

"Aeris..."

"It pains me too." The door opened and the two women fell silent. Hojo looked from one to the other trying to decide where to begin.

"He'll forget about you," Hojo said deciding taunting the bitch that had caused him nothing but pain for years was what he wanted, "It may take time, but when he comes to his full potential you'll have been nothing but a blip on his memory."

"He hates you," Ifalna said, "He said it himself. Nothing will change that."

"I don't need his affection," Hojo said, "merely his results. Would you care to watch him forget you? Perhaps I can time it right so that he can kill you during his later training stages." Yes, _that_ was a pleasant idea. Hojo turned his back on the cages. A hand shot through the bars and took a firm grip on Hojo's hair. Cass jerked Hojo to the ground.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," she said. Her voice was a cold monotone. Deadly serious. Hojo scrambled for something to save himself with and smirked. He took up the needle. He turned and stuck it in her neck at the same time. He pushed down the plunger. Cass let him go and backed away, already starting to feel the effects.

"It won't kill you," Hojo said straightening himself, "but you won't be doing much for quite some time." He watched her slump against the cage with relish. "You baby is getting hungry," he said to Ifalna.

"Then give her to me so I can feed her," she replied. It was the same reply she had given for the past day. Hojo scoffed and left them there. Ifalna got as close as she could to Cass.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the pictures on the wall for a long time. Cass with Gast. Cass with Aurore. The new with with Cass and himself that had taken hours to finally take. The photographic Cass said nothing. He heard the man walk away and start talking. Then he made his move.

It took thirty seconds in all. Sephiroth stood up on the bed and removed a mirror above the headboard. It was heavy, but made no noise as it landed on the mattress. The cabinet stared back at him. _It's such a cliché hiding spot_, an imaginary Cass said. He opened it quickly. There was Fergus in his case. Cass told him never to take him out of it and he didn't. He slung it over one shoulder. It was too big for him, but he could carry it that far. He was grateful he was wearing his jacket with the big pocket as he slid a few boxes of ammunition into them. _Never carry your weapon loaded_, Cass continued. She also mentioned to never touch Fergus without her explicit permission, but he ignored that. This was a different situation.

He got got and moved over to the window. It opened easily. Sephiroth carefully manuevered himself outside of it. Hojo had done a test to see how far Sephiroth could jump without hurting himself. This wasn't too far, but he'd never done it with this much extra weight.

Cass was waiting though. He'd said he'd protect her, didn't he?

He stepped off. He stumbled a little as he landed, but was unhurt. He took off running as fast as he could.

Tseng found an empty bedroom waiting for him. He saw the empty cabinet and a few leftover ammunition cases. The open window was a big clue. He looked out to see the streak of white turn the corner. He wasn't even angry. He laughed quietly.

"What's going on?" Veld asked.

"Someone else figured out what Hojo's been up to," Tseng said as he exited the apartment.

* * *

Gast is dead gast is dead its all my fault how did i let it happen but sephiroth no sephiroth is mine he's not yours he's mine he's my little black rain cloud goddammit i'll fucking kill you motherfucker leave aeris alone she wants her mom let her have her mom ifalna won't help you give aeris back i'm going to cut your fucking dick off sephiroth can't be alone it's dinner time he wanted hot dogs why didn't you let him eat hot dogs before aeris is crying give her back i'm sorry ifalna i should have tried harder i'm sorry gast i should have died but sephiroth needed me i needed him where is my sephiroth i need to tell him i love him one more time one more time please i love you sephiroth i love you forever forever and ever he hates you he hates you and he loves me he'll never forget me because he loves me one more time one more time just one last kiss because i love you too sephiroth forever and ever it hurts it hurts it hurts why do you always make it hurt for everyone why can't you just eat shit and die where's my sephiroth he needs to know that i love him one more time

* * *

Sephiroth came in Cass's back entrance. He went down the familiar pathway in absolute silence. He'd scared Cass like this and she yelled and her face got red, but she forgave him. Hojo didn't know about it. Fergus was getting heavy. He had to find her soon. He could protect her once he found her.

Then he stopped.

There was a baby crying. Sephiroth didn't know all the places in the lab, but he followed the sound. Why was there a baby here? He waited a moment before going in.

It was writhing and screaming in a metal box with a blanket tossed it. Sephiroth remembered being in a similar one once. Maybe it was the same. Sephiroth looked inside.

"Aeris?" he asked. The baby kept crying, but Sephiroth recognized those green eyes. They weren't as pretty when she was upset. Sephiroth didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he wasn't going to let Aeris be with Hojo too. He had to protect Mom though? He picked her up like Ifalna showed him. Like magic Aeris quieted down. Sephiroth ran out of the room before anyone came looking.

He frantically checked all the rooms. He had to find her before Hojo found him. He opened a door and nearly shut it again.

"S-Sephiroth?" a woman asked. It wasn't Mom, but it was familiar. He rushed back in.

"Ifalna," he said, "He found you."

"It's not your fault," Ifalna said, "I got your picture. It was very nice. Gast liked it too."

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said, "I should have tried harder."

"There was nothing you could have done," Ifalna said. Sephiroth blinked once.

"There's something I can do though," he said. He passed Aeris through the bars to her mother.

"Thank you Sephiroth," Ifalna said, "but I know you didn't come here to get me and Aeris. She's in the corner." Sephiroth whipped around. Mom was there. She was sleeping except...

"Hojo gave her something," Ifalna said, "he said it wouldn't kill her. It was yellow. It's more important that you save her. Aeris and I have no place to go to."

"Neither do we," Sephiroth said. Without another word he pulled off the door to the cage. He'd been able to do that since he was three. How else could he go see the rain? "Go," he said to Ifalna, "I found her. You get out while I wake her back up." He rushed over to Mom without another word. He pulled off the door just as easily.

"Mom?" He asked. She didn't move. He tried to remember. Yellow stuff in a needle? Hojo used it on the big monsters in the arena. He got them to wake up with...

Sephiroth looked around. Hojo always left things around. There they were. Blue ones that made them wake up. He picked up a handful, mindful to keep the caps on the the tips. He pulled one off and stuck it into Mom's arm with gentle care. She started stirring not long after. He eyelids fluttered.

"Ssss...ssseph?" she started.

"It's me Mom," he said, "I came to get you." She started to get up. She looked really stiff and groggy. "I got Ifalna and Aeris out," Sephiroth said, "I brought Fergus too." She turned back to Sephiroth.

"Fergusss?" she said. She shook her head and held out a shaky hand. Sephiroth handed him over with mild relief.

"I know you said not to touch him, but I thought you might need him," Sephiroth said, "I can get my sword on the way out." She blinked and nodded

"Hhhelp," she said, "I n-need sssome help." Sephiroth was at her side in an instant. He helped her get the strap over her head. She stood on shaky feet.

"Lead," she said, a little more clearly. Sephiroth did it without hesitation. They had gotten the sword at Sephiroth's insistence and were back in the hallway when alarms started going off. Sephiroth could hear people approaching. He took Cass's hand and dragged her to another hallway. One with a closet with a large grate inside. Cass let him, too drugged up to even complain. Not that she would. She knew a knight in shining armor when she saw one.

It was eerie how well Cass's observation worked for them. Sephiroth watched as people scurried everywhere to find the Cetra and the baby. He hoped they got out okay. He glared daggers at Hojo who spouted curses at everyone. Not one looked up. Sephiroth planned to wait until it quieted down some more.

Hojo ruined it. Frustrated beyond anything he had ever felt before, Hojo had fumed at the ceiling. He saw a silver-haired seven-year-old with a very ill looking mathematician. He smirked.

"The serum is only temporary," he said as he made his way calmly out, to get them no doubt, "you'll be asleep again soon enough." Sephiroth felt utter despair at that. Cass suddenly was leading him along.

"It's not the only exit," she said. They crossed the catwalk. Cass slammed herself up against the other wall. It wasn't much, but Sephiroth saw it give a little. It was only drywall. There was no support behind it. She did it again. Sephiroth pulled her back and did it himself. It broke after another two tries. The ran along the dusty dilapidated hallway.

"I don't know where it goes," Cass said.

"Doesn't matter," Sephiroth said. They found themselves outside. They paused and blinked as they tried to figure out how it was possible.

"Truck entrance," Cass said. She started running again.

"Keep going," she said, "before it wears off again." Sephiroth obeyed without another word.

* * *

"They got out."

"It's amazing to watch. He found her and pulled her out all on his own"

"I still can't believe that Hojo forgot we had cameras in there"

"I'm more impressed with her knowledge of the building. Remind me to ask her that if we ever find her again."

"..."

"Tseng, you still haven't explained why he would feel the need to pull her out of the labs."

"He needs a reason?"

"No, but why her? Why not all of Hojo's experiments?"

"Perhaps because he loves her."

"Loves her."

"He's entirely devoted to her."

"You didn't mention this before because..."

"..."

"I see. How devoted is this devotion?"

"Devoted enough to track me down and demand that she be returned."

"I meant has he admitted said devotion."

"Yes."

"That could be useful, though I'd rather it not be. Do you know where they are headed?"

"...They found a car two blocks away. Heading East."

"How'd they get a car?"

"She held someone at gunpoint. After shooting out the tires on all the trucks in the lot."

* * *

"Shit," Cass said, "We were making good time." Sephiroth was unbuckled and by her side in an instant. "I didn't say you could get unbuckled and in the passenger seat!" she said, but there was no fire in her voice.

"It's wearing off isn't it?" he said. She didn't reply. Her movements were getting sloppy.

"How many do you have?" she asked.

"Two." She swore again.

"Do you think you could steer the car if I did the pedals?" she asked.

"What to I have to do?" Sephiroth said.

"The direction you point the wheel makes the car turn in that direction," Cass said. He nodded and climbed into her lap. He still relaxed into it despite their dire situation. It was simple enough after a few swerves. He heard Cass exhale sharply.

"Pull off to the left," she said, "We're stopping." He did. He jumped out and helped Cass shamble out. She started moving clumsily back towards the city.

"They won't expect that as much," she gasped, "give us time." Sephiroth nodded.

"Do you want another one?" Sephiroth asked. She shook her head.

"Save," she murmured. Sephiroth shook his own head and gave another injection to her anyway. She looked annoyed at him, but started to recover.

"Let's go then," she said, "We need to find some sort of shelter before this one wears off too." He nodded.

"Use the last one only in an emergency," Cass said. Sephiroth nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The plot, settings, characters, etc. of Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix and the author totally respects that**

**A/N: I believe this is an update in a timely fashion befitting the cliffhanger of last time. Read, enjoy, share, review if the mood so swings you, and thank you. I would not have gotten this far without readers like you. I'm sending you all mental hugs (and high fives for you people with hugging issues). **

* * *

Lazard Deusericus was having a really good day. It looked like he was going to have a nice high paying job soon and he'd gotten into his apartment complex without a hitch for the first time. He nearly knocked on his neighbor's door to boast of his success, but she and her little friend weren't home. Shame, this job was her idea. Something she mentioned in passing, but it was still her idea.

And he kind of liked her. She made fun of him a lot, but she was nice about it. And she was kind of cute. Her...kid was nice too.

He had just settled himself inside his own apartment when he glanced at the news. His kind of nice, kind of cute neighbor was wanted for kidnapping.

* * *

Robertson scowled as he surveyed the road. The driver was going too fast. He'd told him to slow down ten fucking times already. He sat up.

"Stop the fucking car," he said.

"For fuck's sake I'm not going that fast," the driver snapped.

"Shut up," Robertson said, "there's a car on the side of the road." The truck pulled to a stop. Roberson and three others got out to investigate. It was empty, but it was the first sign they had seen since the creepy doctor sent them out again.

"Kill the bitch," he said, "but do not touch a hair on the boy's head." Robertson checked for any sign of where they had gone, or why they had stopped.

"All this for one fucking broad?" one of the men asked. Robertson scoffed in agreement. At least they were being paid well.

* * *

Sephiroth was holding up most of Cass's weight. He didn't really mind it though. She wasn't that heavy really and it was an assurance to have so close. They found another car. This time Mom didn't have to scare someone with Fergus, someone had just left it out there with the keys inside.

They ran out of fuel before Mom had started to get tired, so she had them get out and find a place to hide. It was kind of hot out here, but Sephiroth could see some rocks not too far away. That might be a good place.

"Are you okay Mom?" Sephiroth asked.

"Ye..sss" she said.

"Just a little longer," Sephiroth said, "I'll find a good spot and you can rest." She didn't reply, but kept moving. They'd make it, Sephiroth was sure of it.

* * *

"I've lost track of them." Tseng was desperately searching for further reports of missing vehicles or sightings of Cassiopia and Sephiroth, but there was nothing. They were probably avoiding civilization altogether.

"Tseng," Veld said. It had a tone of warning. Tseng stopped and faced his superior.

"If we don't know where they are, that means Hojo doesn't either," Veld said, "Hojo has convinced the President that she has kidnapped Sephiroth. Sooner or later, we'll be officially called into the search."

"Sir?" Tseng asked.

"I'd start up the helicopter if I were you," Veld said.

* * *

"Just sit down Mom," Sephiroth said as he helped her to the ground. She was barely awake. He was sorely tempted to give her the last shot, but he promised he wouldn't unless it was an emergency. They were okay for right now.

"Do you want to lay down?" he asked her. She tried to say something, but Sephiroth didn't understand her. It looked like she shook her head. He did his best to make sure she was comfortable leaning up against the rock formation they were hiding under. He laid Fergus across her lap just in case. He sat down next to her.

"You should rest," he said, "I can take care of you for a little bit." Cass tried to say something again. Sephiroth scooted closer as he deciphered was it was.

"I love you too," he said. He pulled her arm over his shoulders because he knew she liked to do that and nestled a little closer. He still kept watch. He could do that from here.

* * *

Tseng jumped on the report as it came in. A man reported his truck stolen. No sign of it yet. He recalled hearing a child speaking. He checked the location. He was counting the minutes until President ShinRa gave the order. He'd be ready the instant it came.

He targeted the area outside of the developing Midgar. That was his bet.

* * *

Robertson eyed the rocks. This place was a fucking wasteland. Only an idiot would come here. Thus the appeal for a fugitive. The doc said she had a gun, so it wouldn't hurt to be too careful. He checked his equipment just to be sure. She put up a hell of a fight last time.

"Spread out," he said, "search the whole thing."

It took almost an hour before they found them. She was passed out. She practically looked dead, all pale and sweaty looking. The kid was getting up, having just spotted them.

"Kill her," Robertson said, "but don't hurt the kid." As soon as he finished, he heard the kid yell "NO!". His eyes barely registered the first lunge.

* * *

Finally, orders came through to find and bring in Cassiopia Durmont dead or alive. Tseng was planning on making damn sure she came in alive. He ran along the hallway to the rooftop where the helicopter was waiting.

Veld was waiting as well. Tseng took the pilot's seat without hesitation.

"Let's hope to the Gods she'll listen to you," Veld said. They took off without another word.

* * *

Sephiroth was surging on adrenaline. He'd gotten the men to back off this time. They weren't going to come anywhere near Mom this time. And they certainly were NOT going to kill her. He killed one of them, but felt oddly fine with that. He felt bad about killing monsters, but not about people?

He returned to Mom's side and pulled out the last injection. This counted as an emergency. He put it in and ran back to his post. They had picked a good place to hide. It was a good vantage point. He kept his sword in the defensive stance as he had been taught. He could hear Mom waking up behind him.

"What'sssmatter?" she said.

"They found us," Sephiroth said. He heard her get up shakily. He heard a gun fire.

"NO!" he shouted. He heard Mom's body hit the ground. He whipped around and rushed to her side.

* * *

Robertson cursed. They couldn't get a clear shot with the kid in the way. Then they fucking missed when they had a clear fucking shot. This mission was going so badly now. It had started so nicely and easily.

No one had mentioned the kid had a goddamn sword.

He killed one man so quickly and cleanly, Robertson might have thought he was a pro. He saw her getting up again. Someone fired again. He saw a rock explode near the kid's head.

"I SAID DON'T KILL THE KID," he shouted. Both woman and kid took cover. Robertson took the time to berate the gunman. When he turned back, the woman was balancing something on a rock.

His last thought was why no one had mentioned that she had a rifle with her.

* * *

Sephiroth unplugged his ears and looked up at Mom. She was gritting her teeth.

"I got one," she said, "there's eight, no, ten more." She ducked down again. "Keep moving," she said.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'll be fine," she said.

"You don't look fine," Sephiroth said. She sounded like she had a hard time breathing.

"I'll be fine," she said again, "are you okay?" She reached out and touched the side of his face. He flinched a little. Her fingers came back red. He wiped more off. Sephiroth nodded. It was only a scratch from the rock.

"I wasn't going to let them kill you," he said. She looked like she was going to say something, then changed her mind.

"Keep moving," she repeated. Another rock exploded. Sephiroth dragged Cass back to the ground. Her face got mad. She got back up. Sephiroth noticed a lot of things that happened quickly. Cass brought up Fergus very smoothly and set him against her shoulder. Her body leaned into the rifle as if it needed support. She looked calm and relaxed before she pulled the trigger. She let out a small barrage then ducked back down.

"Another one," she said. She started crawling further into the rocks. Sephiroth followed. It went like that for quite some time. They'd fire, then Cass would return fire, but she always had better aim. Sephiroth didn't really need to use his sword again because none of them would dare get close to them. Then disaster struck again.

"Sephiroth I'm out of ammunition," Cass said. He felt his stomach drop.

"I should have grabbed more," he said, "I'm so-"

"It's not your fault Sephiroth," Cass said. The rock nearest her had a chunk taken out. Sephiroth thought desperately for what to do.

"Sephiroth," Cass said, "I have to tell you something." He looked at her. "I love you," she said, "no matter what happens after this, I love you."

"Mom?" Sephiroth asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you last time," she said, "this time I want to make sure. I love you Sephiroth."

"I love you too," he said.

"I want you to put your sword away," she said, "don't fight them anymore."

"What?" he said, "No."

"Sephiroth..." she said, "we can't win this fight. There's only going to be more of them."

"No," Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth," Cass said, "Do as I say. Put your sword away and give yourself up."

"No," Sephiroth said, "I'm not going to leave you."

"I'll be okay," Cass said.

"They're going to kill you," Sephiroth said.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Cass said. He'd never heard her voice sound like that. He saw tears start to leak out of her eyes. He'd never seen her cry before. Then, he realized what he had to do.

"I'm not going to leave you," he said. He moved closer to her. "Stay behind me."

"Sephiroth...no," she pleaded.

"They won't hurt me," he said, "they've only been shooting at you." Cass shook her head, but Sephiroth knew it would work. He could hear them moving closer. He covered as much of Cass as he could with his own body so they couldn't shoot her. He kept his sword out and in front of him.

* * *

Tseng circled around and blinked at what he saw. Six men circling around a rock formation. He saw a small mass in the middle. It looked like Sephiroth was using himself as a human shield. It was working too because no one was firing anymore.

"Take out the mercenaries," he heard Veld say to the gunman in back. It was done in seconds. Tseng started looking around for a place to land.

* * *

Cass wasn't moving again. She was awake, but she just had no strength left. Sephiroth dragged her as best he could back to their first hiding spot. Her face was hot and she looked so white.

"You're not okay," Sephiroth murmured as he set her back up.

"I...might of...pushed myself..." she rasped out. Sephiroth nodded.

"I can take care of you," he said, "just wait here a little longer." He moved out to his sentry position and eyed the helicopter that would bring more of them.

"I can fix this," he assured himself...

* * *

Veld disembarked first with Tseng close behind. It didn't take long to find Sephiroth keeping watch. He glared at them. Tseng saw his grip tighten on the sword as Sephiroth took a defensive stance. Veld held up his hands.

"Easy," he murmured. Sephiroth did not relax.

"We just want to talk," Veld said.

"You tried to kill her," Sephiroth spat out.

"No," Tseng said quickly trying to diffuse the situation, "no that was not us. We've been looking for her ever since you told me she was missing. We just want to talk right now." It didn't look like Sephiroth was buying it.

"Sephiroth," a rough voice called, "let them talk." The boy turned around.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes," Tseng said.

"Let them through Sephiroth," Cass called again. Sephiroth turned back, the reluctance evident on his face.

"Only one," he said. Tseng turned to Veld who nodded.

"You know her better," he said. Tseng held up his hands as he approached.

"Put the sword away, Sephiroth," Cass said, "it's not polite." Sephiroth did it as slowly and menacingly as possible. He sat himself in Cass's lap, trying to hide her from view. Tseng was shocked by her appearance. She looked very sick.

"Hey twerp," she said, "long time no see." Her casual demeanor was taken away by the roughness of her voice. Tseng reached carefully into his back pocket and pulled out a flask.

"It's water," he said holding it out to Sephiroth. He took it suspiciously, but seemed satisfied when he opened it. He turned back to Cass.

"You first," Cass said.

"You need it more," Sephiroth said. She rolled her eyes and took it.

"I'll begin by saying the Turks have been uninvolved with your abduction until this point," Tseng said.

"I figured," Cass said, "those assholes were less than professional" The water helped a little.

"Unfortunately, the powers that be don't know about that," Tseng said, "It looks like you took Sephiroth and ran."

"Well shit," Cass said. She sounded oddly calm about that. She had a rough day.

"Director Veld and I do know the whole story, though," Tseng said. There was a long pause.

"Can you help her?" Sephiroth asked. Tseng noticed that he said "her" and not "us".

"We can try," Tseng said.

"But I'd have to join the Turks," Cass said. Still sharp despite her condition. Tseng didn't reply.

"If you help her, I'll go back," Sephiroth said. He sounded so earnest and sincere. Tseng only nodded. He looked back at Veld. Veld started coming up. His eyebrows raised slightly when he saw the position Cass and Sephiroth were in, but made no comment.

"I can guarantee your safety to a hospital in Midgar," Veld said.

"No!" Sephiroth said, "no doctors." Cass patted his arm with obvious effort.

"Hojo's not in Midgar yet, Sephiroth," she said, "I'll be okay." Sephiroth seemed very reluctant. Cass obviously needed medical help.

"I can make sure Hojo doesn't go near her," Veld said. That was true. "But you'd need to come with me." Sephiroth did not like the sound of that. Cass squeezed his arm.

"You can tell them what happened," Cass said, "you can tell what Hojo did." Sephiroth gave a curt nod.

"You keep Mom safe," he said, "and I go with you and tell that Hojo took her and tried to kill her." Veld nodded. "But after I want to go back," Sephiroth said. Veld shot a look at Tseng who didn't react. They were close after all.

"Consider it done," Veld said. He pulled out a PHS and made a call.

"You have to get up now," Cass whispered in Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth twisted around and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you," he said, "I'll miss you."

"You'll be back before you know it," Cass said. Tseng knelt down next to him.

"I promise that I will take care of her until you get back," Tseng said, "You have my word." Sephiroth nodded and stood up. Tseng started checking Cass over, finding her pulse and such. Veld ended the call.

"Someone will come to get them," Veld said, "We'll take the helicopter back." Sephiroth nodded. He forced himself not to look back. He didn't think he would go if he did.

* * *

President ShinRa look at the small boy in front of him. He had never actually spoken with him, merely observed and heard what everyone else said. It was eerie how he was able to coldly and calmly explain his perspective of events. Still it was a fantastic story about abduction and battle. He didn't buy it. Veld could see that.

"That's a very good story, Sephiroth," ShinRa said. Veld felt the condescending tone was a little unnecessary. Hojo seemed ready to grab Sephiroth as soon as the president gave the word. He suddenly understood why Cassiopia Durmont took him in.

"It's the truth," Sephiroth said, the annoyance obvious. Veld didn't blame him. He had given an extremely accurate report and someone was questioning it. He'd be pissed too. He blessed Tseng in his head. He'd be second in command of the Turks if he kept this sort of work up.

"One of my operatives also found footage of Ms. Durmont in the laboratory," Veld said when the President looked to him for an explanation. "It appeared to us that Sephiroth was the abductor, not Durmont as she was semi-conscious for most of the operation. There were also gunmen that were not hired by the company to return Sephiroth. We had to dispatch them before they harmed him." ShinRa looked confused. He turned to Hojo, who was livid.

"Would you care to explain this?" ShinRa asked.

* * *

Sephiroth fidgeted on the transport. The man with the scar had told him that Mom was in the hospital and she was very sick. He had to be there with her. He would make sure she would be okay. But it was taking so long. It had been over an hour. Veld hung up his phone.

"Tseng had just informed me that Cassiopia has been pronounced stable," he said.

"Cass," Sephiroth corrected. Veld gave him a confused look. "She hates being called Cassiopia," Sephiroth said. Veld nodded with a hint of amusement, but only a hint.

"We will be there shortly," Veld said. Shortly turned out to be ten minutes of torture. It took all the self-control Sephiroth had not to go running through the hospital and find Cass. Veld eventually got them up to the right room.

Tseng was sitting very patienly in a chair near the door, like a guard. Sephiroth was horrified at the state Cass was in. She was hooked and wired up like an experiment. There was even a woman fiddling with them. She noticed Sephiroth staring at her and smiled softly.

"I was just checking her vitals," she said, "she's doing well."

"What are these for?" Sephiroth asked. The woman looked puzzled for a moment, then she smiled again. She pointed to one wire.

"This is checking her heartbeat," she said, "It's doing fine so I was about to take it off." She did so to Sephiroth's relief. "This one is giving her fluids," the woman said, "She had a lot of things going through her and it was making her sick. She was thirsty too. This will take care of both of them." Sephiroth felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't meant to make Mom sick by giving her so many injections.

"She's going to be just fine," the woman said, "but we gave her something so she would sleep because she was very tired." Sephiroth nodded. Cass was looking better and it wasn't an experiment. He felt relieved. Tseng stood up.

"She also forced me to give my word to make sure that you got some sleep as well," Tseng said, "You can wait here for a few hours then you have to leave to get some rest." Sephiroth began to protest.

"I will stay here and make sure nothing happens to her," Tseng said. Sephiroth nodded. Tseng gave up his seat and pushed it so Sephiroth could be close. The woman gave him another smile and went away. Sephiroth took Cass's hand and held it.

All too soon, Tseng said it was time to go. Sephiroth wanted to stay very badly. He let go of her hand reluctantly. The woman had come and gone many times she saw him leaving.

"If she wakes up I'll call you," she said to Sephiroth. He blinked, shocked by her kindness.

"Thank you," he said. She smiled once more.

* * *

She was still sleeping the next day. The nice lady, Sephiroth later found out she was called a nurse, said it wasn't normal, but it probably meant she was just really tired. Sephiroth stayed by her side almost the entire day. He knew it would be getting close to the time to go again. He started to get up.

Cass's hand suddenly squeezed his. He looked up at her face. She was looking at him, sleepily.

"My little black rain cloud," she said. He lost all composure then and jumped onto her bed to hug her.

"I missed you," he said, feeling those tear things coming. They were annoying, but he couldn't stop them. Cass only smiled at him. He felt her petting his hair.

Tseng stopped in the doorway, feeling like an intruder. When the nurse came in, he followed.

"Sephiroth," he started.

"He can stay here," Cass said, "he's not hurting anything." Tseng looked to the nurse who only shrugged. Sephiroth crawled off of Cass and slid into the space she made for him.

"See, we're fine," Cass said. The nurse chuckled quietly.

"You're going to have to let go of her so I can check on her," she said.

* * *

Cass's knuckles turned white as she fisted her hands. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to break Hojo's fucking neck, but Veld and that stupid sod of a president were in her way. He didn't even spare a glance at her.

"I see it fit to have Ms. Durmont remain Sephiroth's guardian," the stupid sod said, "considering that she's not the one who nearly got him killed." Hojo scoffed, but wisely kept his trap shut for once.

"Considering you have her enough tranquilizer to keep her unconscious for a week, she wasn't in a condition to do really anything you accused her of," ShinRa went on. That was a relief, but the stupid sod was still a fucking moron. Rather than state that they were wrong, they declared her dead. Fucking dead. To top it off, Hojo was still in charge of Sephiroth's medical arrangements.

The only person she didn't feel like murdering slowly and painfully was Veld. Cass didn't want to be a Turk, but she'd rather work for him than risk wandering between the stupid fuck and the psychotic fuck. He'd been surprisingly supportive despite his demeanor.

"I say it's time for Sephiroth to be in the barracks," Hojo said.

"No," Cass said. ShinRa turned towards her, annoyed she had even said anything.

"Sephiroth stays with me until he is in double digits," she said darkly. In her head she was pulling Hojo's liver out through his throat and staining the pristine carpet in the process.

"I don't believe you honestly have a say," Hojo said. Cass started on his spleen next.

"I recall you saying that so long as Sephiroth cooperated, he could be where ever he wanted," Cass said. The President looked annoyed again, then mild shock came in.

"You're attempting blackmail?" he asked.

"I'm just doing it straight up," she corrected. Veld intervened.

"I think what Ms. Durmont is trying to say is that Sephiroth is calmer and more cooperative under her care," he said, "but it is true that if Sephiroth is happy...he may be more willing." ShinRa blinked at the woman who still looked mildly drugged up.

"What are your terms?" he asked.

"Hojo doesn't come near me, ever," Cass said, "Sephiroth stays with me until we all agree he is ready for a military experience, and I get a position in the Department of Administrative Investigation or whatever the hell you call it." Veld nodded.

"Fair enough," ShinRa said. _You're damn right that's fair enough, you stupid fuck. _That was as good a dismissal as any. Veld led Cass down the hall. A bony hand snatched her wrist.

"You'll regret opposing me, whore," Hojo hissed. Then Cass did something that was celebrated by Turks and soldiers, past, present and future. She grabbed Hojo's wrist and twisted it back until it snapped. Hojo howled, but his cry was cut off when Cass began to smash his head against the wall. Against his better wishes, Veld pried her off of him. From the bloody mess, he guess Hojo had a broken nose as well.

"If you _ever_ touch me, if I even see your goddamn face," Cass yelled, "I will _kill_ you, motherfucker." Veld struggled to hold her back. Hojo actually did the smart thing and started to back away from Cass. Veld more or less shoved her into the elevator and pressed any button to make the doors close.

"That was either the stupidest or most brilliant thing anyone has ever done," Veld said.

"Sorry," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Don't apologize," Veld said, "it was beautiful. Just for that, I'm going to make sure you have 'special training' until Sephiroth is in the army barracks." Cass looked up at him.

"You..." she trailed off. He actually smiled.

"I'm paying you to be with him," he said. She was at a loss for what to say.

"As a former parent...it is the very least I can do," Veld said.

"You...you were going to do that anyway?" Cass said.

"You're a Turk now," Veld said, "we watch out for each other."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned and operated by Square Enix and the author is merely running a shady side business that makes no profit. **

**A/N: I was doing good with the plot aaannnddd I'm back to drabbles. November is looking really shitty school wise so maybe I'll cheat and do NatNoWriMo when I have a month off of school. I'll still update, just not as much as I want to. A lot of time is going to pass in this chapter, so in case you're wondering what the hell is happening, Sephy's growing up. **

* * *

Cass woke up when something nudged it's way under her arms. By the feel of it, it was a Sephiroth. A quick check under the covers revealed that, yes it was a Sephiroth. This time he had the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself. Cass steeled herself and made herself look grumpy.

"You can't keep doing this Sephiroth," she said.

"You let me before," Sephiroth said.

"Before you weren't doing this every night," Cass said, "You can't be having a bad dream every night."

"Not the same one," Sephiroth said. Cass sighed. Sephiroth crawled out, ready for the chastisement and punishment.

"What's really the matter?" Cass asked. Sephiroth shrugged. Cass checked the clock, she had four hours before she had to get up. They could do this now. Better now than never anyway.

"You know I don't like it when you lie to me," Cass said.

"How do you do that?" Sephiroth asked, "how can you tell when I lie?"

"Because I know you Sephiroth," Cass said, "don't change the subject. Why don't you like sleeping in your own bed?" Sephiroth toyed with the bedspread.

"I've got all night," Cass said.

"It's stupid," Sephiroth said.

"Very few things in this world are stupid," Cass said, "especially when they concern the well being of me and my rain cloud. I'm not going to be mad at you, I just want to know what's the matter."

"I'm scared," Sephiroth said.

"That's not stupid," Cass said, "What are you scared of?"

"Loosing you again," Sephiroth said.

"You're not," Cass said, "Who's gonna take me?" Sephiroth's eyebrow arched in a mimicry of her. She nearly laughed at it he did it so well.

"Hojo just got here," Cass said, "He doesn't even know what floor I'm on. Veld even said that Hojo and I have to be in different rooms at all times, even if we both need you."

"He could work around it," Sephiroth said, "He got people to take you, he can get more to..." Cass shook her head.

"He won't," Cass said, "Hojo wouldn't dare do a thing to me. I'm too well protected right now." Sephiroth cocked his head.

"The rest of the Turks said they'd watch out for me," Cass said, "and I have you."

"But what about when I go away?" Sephiroth asked.

"What about it?" Cass said, "I still have Tseng and Director Veld. I'm supposed to work with one other person at all times. And I'll have Fergus too." Sephiroth didn't say anything.

"Did you notice anything funny about Hojo today?" Cass asked. Sephiroth paused and his eyes widened.

"His nose..." he said.

"And who do you think did that?" Cass asked.

"You?"

"Oh yeah," Cass said, "That's mostly the reason why we have to be in different rooms, so I don't try and kill Hojo again. I can take care of myself Sephiroth." He nodded, but didn't look convinced. Cass decided to put the hammer down.

"I know you worry an awful lot about me," Cass said, "but this is getting ridiculous. Right now, I have you, you have me. I'm not going to be taken away from you and you are going to stay with me until I say otherwise. Nothing can change that. Got it?" Sephiroth nodded.

"Then it's time for you to go back to bed," Cass said. Sephiroth put on his pout. Goddammit, how could he still be this cute? She hoped to every god that would listen that he didn't know how adorable he was or how effective this tactic was.

"Can I please stay?" he said. Cass sighed.

"Fine," she grumbled, "but tomorrow you sleep in your own bed regardless of what dreams you have." Sephiroth nodded and hid his grin. He wasted no time getting back into proper snuggling position. Cass let him tug her arm around him. She wondered how long she could savor this sort of activity before Sephiroth outgrew it. She hugged him back, hoping he was sleeping and wouldn't notice.

* * *

Sephiroth couldn't look up at Cass. He could feel disapproval radiating off of her. He squirmed underneath it. Outside he could hear a loud commotion, but he and Cass had privacy. That made this so much worse. If they were outside he could brush it off as showing off. Here...he had to face the music.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Cass asked. Her voice was stern. She'd never hit him, but this hurt just as much. Or so he thought.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth muttered.

"I'll bet you are," Cass said. Sephiroth flinched. She didn't use sarcasm often with him, mostly because he rarely caught on, but when she did, her words dripped with it.

"Look at me," Cass said. Her voice was so soft, but the command was crystal clear. Sephiroth couldn't do it. "Sephiroth, do as I say." He steeled himself and looked up.

The suit made Cass seem so much more severe. It had been easier to look at the sneakers they had let her wear. Cass had her arms folded. One hand was drumming its fingers along her arm. Her eyebrow had an annoyed arch to it. Her eyes weren't the warm brown he was so used to. Her mouth was turned into a small frown. To use her own words: She was pissed.

"I'm waiting, Sephiroth," she said. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hips.

"Why did you destroy half of the lab?" she asked. To use her words: He'd fucked up.

"Hojo said...things about you," Sephiroth said.

"Yes," she said, "I can hear him." As if on cue, Hojo's voice carried over and Sephiroth made out the word "bitch" before he quieted down again. "Hojo rarely has anything nice to say about me. That's hardly an excuse."

"He...said..." Sephiroth trailed off.

"He said what?" Cass prompted.

"I should cut off my hair," Sephiroth finished. Cass stared at him for one long moment. Then she covered her face with her right hand.

"Oh my god," she muttered. Sephiroth wasn't certain if she was horrified or trying not to laugh. Her face was still sternly composed when she lowered her hand.

"He told you to cut off your hair?" Cass asked.

"He had scissors out," Sephiroth said. Cass covered her face again. She sighed and stood up straight.

"You don't have to cut it off," she said, "though you could use a trim."

"No," Sephiroth said.

"You have split ends," she said, "just the tips not the whole thing." He relaxed. "You're still in trouble though," she said, "You're not getting off completely just because you got your way." Sephiroth lowered his gaze.

"I'm taking your sword away for two weeks," she said, "and you're doing laundry for three." He looked back up in alarm. She looked back, but she wasn't as angry as before.

"You destroyed half the lab with it," she said, "it's only fair." He couldn't really argue against that.

* * *

Cass was very surprised at how accepting the Turks were. All of the Turks present at least came by to see the new meat. More than one showed what was undoubtedly sympathy towards her.

There was no hazing. No bullying. Not even a joke at her expense, though Cass suspected there were mysterious forces (Veld) at work that made such nonsense (Veld) nonexistent. As the saying went: Turks look out for other Turks and always get the job done. Such activity probably restricted productivity.

Still it was rather surprising when someone besides Tseng would try a conversation with her. Cass never made friends easily and didn't work well with others as a principle. Her suspicions of the Turks didn't make her new placement any easier. The fact that there were Turks who knew was she was going through and could sympathize, hell even offer advice was...

It was like Gast all over again.

"I was one of the ones who was sent out when you first took him in," a smaller brunette woman said to her, "I hoped you wouldn't be joining us. Guess we can't get what we want." That wasn't the thing that caught Cass's attention though.

"I have a son too," she said.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Sephiroth." Sephiroth opened his eyes to the strange, but not unwelcome wake up call. Cass was sitting on the end of the bed. He sat up.

"Happy Birthday Mom," he said back with a smile. She returned it.

"I can't believe you're ten years old already," she said.

"And you're twenty-five," he said. He saw a package by her side and he remembered. He slid out of his bed and scrambled for his closet. He hoped she didn't mind that he hadn't wrapped it.

"Do I not get a my present?" Cass asked to his back.

"I wanted to get you something real," Sephiroth said.

"What are you talking about? Kisses are totally real presents," she said.

"I meant something that you could use," Sephiroth said, "you always get me something like that."

"I use your kisses," she said, "they get me through the day." Sephiroth tossed a look over his shoulder, but saw that Cass wasn't really serious. He carefully maneuvered his gift so Cass wouldn't see it right away. She always insisted on giving first anyway. She seemed amused with him, but handed over the package. It felt...loose...almost like clothes. He opened it. It was straps. He looked up.

"It's a harness," she said, "so you can carry your sword on your back instead of in your hand." He looked down at it. They were black and felt smooth. Cass teased him about having black as a favorite color, but didn't try and force other things on him. He considered it and worked out in his head how it was supposed to fit over him.

As usual, her gift was perfect. Well thought out and would be used for years to come. He felt nervous about handing his own over.

"So..." Cass said, "since you insist that kisses are worthless, what, pray tell, do I get for my birthday?" Sephiroth picked up the small orb and held it out. Cass's mirthful expression fell away slowly as she saw it.

"It's a Cure Materia," Sephiroth said. Cass's tentative hand reached out and took it.

"A Full Cure," she said. Sephiroth nodded. She looked back up. "I can't take this," she said, "you need it." Sephiroth shook his head.

"I have more than one," he said, "It's already been mastered. I'd rather master my own." Cass looked down at her hand then back at Sephiroth.

"Thank you," she said.

"...You like it?" he asked.

"This is by far the nicest gift anyone has ever given me," Cass said, "I love it." She looked down at it again. "I still get a kiss though right?" Sephiroth smiled and moved up to complete the annual ritual.

"Get dressed," Cass said, "let's see how the harness looks on you."

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm taller."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. You're going to tower over me one day. That's not fair."

"Do you remember what you said?"

"That we'd talk about you having a longer sword when you were taller? I remember. Two more feet, then we can negotiate."

"That's cheating."

"Is not! You're over five feet at eleven. You reach seven feet no problem."

"Five and a half."

"Six and a half."

"Six."

"Actually I would have given in at five and a half feet."

"I can get it?"

"When you're mature enough to handle that sort of power. And perhaps a paycheck of your own too."

"Mom!"

"What? Is it wrong for me not to want you to have a weapon of mass destruction?"

"I guess not."

"Will you forgive me if I said I was making mashed potatoes?"

"Are you?"

"Do I lie?"

"You're forgiven."

* * *

"Is she...crying?" the brunette Turk asked.

"I'm not crying!" Cass snapped, sniffing heavily.

"Shh...yes, she's crying." Tseng said.

"Shut up Tseng. I'm not crying." Cass barked.

"Your eyes are leaking." Tseng explained

"I said shut up."

"What are you not crying about then?" the brunette interjected. Cass made no reply, except another sniffle.

"Sephiroth has been moved to the army barracks." Tseng said softly.

"Oh...I'm sorry Cass."

"Didn't I say shut up!" she snapped again.

"I remember what it was like moving away from my parents."

"Yeah, well I bet you weren't twelve when you left!" Cass walked away, wiping her eyes as inconspicuously as possible.

"...Veld's waiting a week before giving her an assignment." Tseng said

"Good idea."

* * *

Sephiroth missed Mom. This place certainly was not the most unpleasant place in the world. It was much preferable to the labs that was for certain. But it wasn't home.

There were a lot more people here. They looked at him strangely and generally avoided him, but they weren't necessarily mean to him. They worked with him, but that was about it. He kind of preferred it that way. They were all older than him, but he had more experience with swords and training. They were on a shaky equal ground.

He had let them lead a few exercises mostly out of politeness, but partially because he'd already done something similar. When they turned hopeless, he took over...and they let him take over. Sephiroth had a natural propensity for this sort of thing. He'd done this for so long it was almost instinct by now. It felt natural to be leading troops like this.

He didn't have to go to Hojo nearly as much either. That was almost entirely restricted to mako treatments every few months.

Still, he missed coming back to Mom's warm embrace. He wondered if she missed him too. The food was worse than what Mom made too, but it seemed like everyone complained about it. He fit in decently in that category.

He could hear them talking when they thought he wasn't listening. He pushed it aside. It was no different than the gossip that the lab technicians would have. And just as easily ignored. There was talk of a place called Wutai, a different country. They were at war with Wutai. Sephiroth knew for a fact that he would be going there someday. Hopefully by then, Mom would have broken down and gotten him a new sword. His first was gathering wear and tear.

There was also talk of something called a weekend pass. He wondered what he had to do to get one of those.

* * *

Cass couldn't help but fidget a little. This was ridiculous. She wanted to laugh at the whole operation, but knew better. The stupid sod may have forgotten what her face looked like, but he'd remember the Turk who took care of Sephiroth. It wouldn't be hard to look her up.

Tseng was watching her warily out of the corner of his eye, but he was a goody-two-shoes. He wasn't imagining sticking chewing gum in the six-year-old ShinRa Jr's hair. He wasn't the one stifling a giggle.

A majority of the Turks had been lined up so ShinRa Jr. could pick his own bodyguards, like his daddy did. Babysitting duty, it was called. Veld attempted to get her out of it, worried that Sephiroth would go berserk if his "Mom" died protecting his future employer. Cass brushed it off. The odds of being picked were slim as it was. Babysitting duty would also mean she would stay closer to home most of the time. She took responsibility if she died in the line of duty.

Still, as serious as the situation pretended to be, Cass barely contained a snort as the little blonde brat walked by. He must have heard because he at least gave her a glance back. A rather long and awkward glance. Then he moved on.

She was rather shocked when Veld came up to her and said "Rufus ShinRa wants to offer you a contract."

She lost it with the thought of being hired by a six-year-old. Veld cracked a rare smile at the sight of a Turk rolling on the floor because she was laughing so hard.

* * *

Sephiroth knocked on the door, not knowing exactly how to act in this situation. It had been almost two months since he'd left. There was a quiet shuffle behind the door before it opened. A blue suited blur rushed out at him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Cass said. Sephiroth returned the embrace with equal warmth. It looked like nothing had changed. That was good.

"I missed you too," Sephiroth said.

* * *

Cass figured the odds of getting paired with Tseng were slimmer than being handpicked by the brat. He was the ideal Turk and she was...just kind of stuck here. Still she would say she was relieved to work with a familiar and friendly face. Even if this was just babysitting duty.

Cass understood fully why it was hated amongst the Turks. The employers were rude, ungrateful, and bitchy. Jr was no exception.

Unfortunately, for Jr, Cass was not the type of person, Turk or not, to put up with his tantrums. As far as she was concerned he was a spoiled brat and nothing more. Regardless of who paid her at the end of the day, she was not going to cater to this behavior any longer. When Rufus ShinRa refused to board the helicopter to join his father at some ceremony thing, Cass did not plead, did not beg, and did not threaten.

"Get on the helicopter you little shit," she said. Tseng nearly facepalmed himself in the cockpit. He was torn between taking over the situation or letting it take it's natural course.

"...What did you say?" A mortified Rufus said.

"You heard me," she said, "Get. On. The. Helicopter."

"Did you call me..."

"A little shit? Yeah," Cass said, "you kind of are one. Would you prefer a different nickname. Shithead is rather popular these days." Rufus blinked, then his eyes narrowed.

"You can't do that," he said.

"Why not?" Cass said, "I just did. Nothing's happening." Rufus looked into the helicopter and made eye contact with Tseng.

"Don't look at him," Cass said, "He can't help you. He wants you to board the helicopter too."

"You aren't my mother," Rufus said icily.

"Good thing too," Cass said, "If I were your mother. I'd spank you. You wouldn't be sitting for a week when I was done with you. Now get on before I consider adopting you." Tseng reached for his seatbelt when Rufus climbed in. Cass followed behind. Rufus refused to look at her for the rest of the ride, but Tseng smirked just a little.

Babysitting just got more interesting.

* * *

Rufus ShinRa sulked. He did it often, but now he had a real reason to sulk. He couldn't believe that woman would talk to him like that, treated him like that. She returned his glare and no one was doing anything about it. Well...maybe his father would, but he'd rather not ask yet.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Rufus turned to face his mother. Why couldn't she be the one to watch him? Why couldn't his father share?

"I heard you caused a fuss on the way to the ceremony," she said. He made a face at it. He hated publicity. His father loved it.

"That Turk was mean to me," he said coldly. His mother sat down. He moved closer. She was prettier than that other Turk. Her hair was prettier, even if it was the same shade of brown.

"She has a name Rufus," she said, "You should use it and give her the proper respect. Why do you think she was mean to you?" Rufus didn't reply. It shouldn't really matter, should it?

"She treated you like the way you were acting, Rufus," his mother said, "She would have done the exact same thing I would have done." Rufus bit his lip.

"She swore at me," he argued.

"She swears at everyone," she said, "she once told me that there are no bad words, only words people don't like to hear. Why don't you ask her not to swear at you anymore. She might just listen."

"She's having a very hard time, Rufus," she went on, "Her son just got taken away from her." She had a son? "How would you feel if you could only see me every few weeks? That's what she's going through, Rufus." Not very well, to be honest, but Rufus didn't say that. Not yet.

"You should apologize to her," she said, "she's only doing her job. You were the one who started it. You should be the one to end it."

* * *

"That's the one?" Cass said skeptically. Sephiroth nodded.

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth nodded again.

"It doesn't seem very practical," she said.

"I'm not going to be climbing mountains or anything," Sephiroth said, "someone else has a leather one in blue."

"I'm not worried about the color," Cass said, "you and black. I'll never understand it."

"I like this one best," Sephiroth said.

"It matches the harness at least," she said, "put it on, let's see how it looks." Sephiroth slid it on. Cass pulled out the shoulder guards they were making all of the SOLDIERs wear. It was less armor than she would have liked, even though she knew Sephiroth wouldn't make much use of it. She attached them, her face stern. Sephiroth was nearly as tall as she was now. She was only a head taller than him. He could see how sad she was by her eyes now.

"There," she said. Sephiroth turned to see himself in the mirror. The full length coat was showy and unnecessary, but almost everyone was bringing something like that. He was expected to regardless of who he was. They were marching off to war after all, might as well have something to make yourself stand out. The armor was almost the same shade of silver as his hair, which stretched down his back now.

Cass would never admit it, but he looked good in black. She hated the coat, but didn't say anything more. She'd be a hypocrite if she did. The katana that had saved her almost seven years ago, which had been his weapon of choice since he started in the art, almost looked like a toy now.

"This is wrong," Cass said, taking it off. Sephiroth turned.

"I can't go without a weapon," he said with a smile.

"Not without a proper one, that's for sure. That's a sword for a young boy." Cass said, "Try this one." Sephiroth's eyes widened as he saw a familiar sword, the one he had been coveting for years now.

"You..."

"Mmm-hmm," Cass said, "It's yours now. I've had it for a while. I've just been waiting for the right time." Sephiroth took it reverently in both hands, just learning the feel, the weight. It felt like an old friend. He noticed new things about it. Materia slots etched into the handle, attachments for his harness, little touches only Cass would think of.

"Are you just going to stare at the sheath or will you actually take a look at it," Cass said. He slowly, reverently, pulled it out. It sang so beautifully as it came out. It looked sharp to the touch and absolutely perfect. He could see his own reflection in the blade.

"She's beautiful," Sephiroth said.

"She, it's a girl?" Cass asked. Sephiroth nodded.

"You'll have to name her once you use her then," Cass said. Sephiroth slid her lovingly back into her sheath. He tipped her back into his harness and the fit was perfect. Cass had thought this through quite thoroughly. He didn't bother looking at himself. He knew what he looked like.

Instead he pulled Cass into a tight embrace, if only because nothing else could say how grateful he was at this moment. He felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No," Cass sniffled. Her watery eyes said otherwise. She wiped them off. "If you die out there, I will kill you."

"That makes no sense," Sephiroth said, "How can you kill me if I'm already dead?"

"I'll find a way," Cass said.

"I'll be fine," Sephiroth said, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Not fast enough," Cass said. Sephiroth hugged her again.

* * *

Rufus sniffed as he sat on the cold concrete. He blamed his father. Everything was always his father's fault. He could never leave well enough alone and he always did it wrong. And now...

He felt more than saw someone sit next to him. He was vaguely aware of them wrapping a blanket around him. It wasn't his mother. He knew that was impossible now.

"I'm so sorry, Rufus." He turned when he heard the familiar voice being so soft towards him. She'd been nicer to him after he started taking his mother's advice. Called her by her name, apologized, asked nicely. It didn't matter now. He pulled away. She didn't take the hint.

"I liked your mother Rufus," she said. This was news. He knew they worked together sometimes, but he never actually saw them together. His mother only said nice things about Cass. "I would say she was my friend. She was nice to me just because I knew exactly how she felt about you." Rufus looked back up.

"I'm so sorry," she said again, "I know exactly how you feel right now."

"No you don't," Rufus murmured.

"You feel sort of empty," she said, "like you've been punched and can't catch your breath. Like it's some sort of dream, but you're already awake. It hurts more than all of your bruises combined." He blinked.

"You can cry," she said, "I won't tell anyone." He wasn't quite aware of her blocking him from view. He felt jealous that Cass's son still had a mother. It wasn't fair.

But Cass didn't have her son with her. Perhaps they had more in common now than Rufus gave credit for. He brushed the thoughts aside and let himself cry. Cass kept her promise. No one else ever knew.

* * *

Cass was grateful for this. It wasn't much, but it was enough to be grateful for. Rufus ShinRa was subdued still, but he was coping. She knew one day he'd be okay. Raw but no one would ever notice. He was a little warmer towards her, just a little. Enough not to be a little shit anymore. Enough to be just Rufus in her head.

She was supposed to be watching Rufus, guarding him from another Wutaiian attack, since ShinRa declared war on Wutai. Fucking moron.

She couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She watched as Sephiroth, her beloved Sephiroth ran across battlefield almost faster than her eyes could register. Years of living with him taught her what SOLDIER level speed, strength and stamina meant. Everyone was awed by it, even little Rufus.

She was filled with so many emotions. One was absolute terror that Sephiroth could die before her eyes. She forced herself not to think that. Another was a speck of pride. Sephiroth was absolutely magnificent. It was beautiful watching him. He was barely a novice the last time she had seen him on the field. He looked like he was born to carry that sword. She was torn about him killing these people, but she could tell he was aiming to maim. The last was annoyance. Why the fuck was he not wearing a shirt? His harness stood out in stark contrast to his skin. His coat billowed out behind him extravagantly.

Her breath stopped as a man took advantage of the stream of hair trailing behind Sephiroth. In the space of half a second, Sephiroth performed an elegant twist of the man's wrist, forcing him to let go. He followed it up with a right hook, forgoing any use of his sword.

"I don't remember teaching them that," someone, Cass thought his name was Heidegger or something equally atrocious, said.

"You didn't," Cass said. He looked at her and nodded in recognition. Rufus looked up at her then back on the screen. Was...was the silver-haired one...her son?

* * *

Miles away, two boys were watching the same exact footage with the same amount of interest.

"Come on 'Geal," the eldest said, "we could do that."

"What?" the younger said.

"We could be heroes," the eldest continued, "our names known all over the world. We can't be that much younger than that Sephiroth one. We could do it."

"I know...but...what about my Mom? I can't just leave her."

"You could sent her money. Didn't your Dad want you to be a hero?"

"...Alright."

"What?"

"We could do it. We should. I know I want to. I just...I have to ask her first."

"Psst. You're such a momma's boy."

"She'll say yes, Gen. I'm not gonna leave her just out of the blue."

"Fine. But we have to leave soon."

"Soon, just a few weeks to prepare."

"We're gonna do this, Angeal."

* * *

Cass was walking along the hall. She was wondering when Sephiroth would be coming back. They had to take him off the front lines so he could continue training.

She was tackled completely out of the blue. She nearly reacted defensively, but she saw a flash of silver as she fell. She was turned in midair, landing on her attacker.

"Sephiroth!" she cried. He laughed as she kissed him, in plain view.

"I told you I'd be fine," he said as he managed to fit in one of his own. A few people who knew the story chuckled at the rare show of affection. Others were entirely confused as to what was happening. Sephiroth lifted Cass up and escorted her away. For the moment, they were happy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned exclusively by Square Enix and the author had no intentions of finding loopholes around that.**

**A/N: Look at how fast I updated. Aren't you proud of me? You don't have to answer that, but it would be nice if you reviewed. Just a brief FYI. I don't respond to all of my reviews, not because I don't care, but because I am extremely lazy. If you feel insulted because of this I am sorry. I love all of my reviews very much. I read them all, I promise. **

**I feel like I fail and Genesis and Angeal. I'll probably change my mind in an hour or so, but right now I fail. **

* * *

"I cannot believe you Genesis," Angeal Hewley said.

"What?" Genesis Rhapsados replied.

"He didn't even know how to respond to you," Angeal continued, "I don't even know how to respond to you. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing at all," Genesis said breezily.

"You insulted him in front of everyone," Angeal said, "I haven't seen him since. He must be mortified."

"Angeal it wasn't even that harsh compared to some of the other things-"

"You should apologize," Angeal interrupted firmly.

"For what?" Genesis said, "It was just a little barrack talk."

"He's one of our coworkers, a colleague."

"That's a big word for you Angeal."

"Shut up egghead," Angeal said, "We have to work together. How can we do that when your stupid mouth keeps running the way it does? You should apologize. It's the honorable thing to do." Genesis sighed.

"That's your Dad talking," Genesis said.

"Yep," Angeal replied, "One of us has to be responsible."

"Thanks for that," Genesis said, "but you're probably right."

"Of course I am," Angeal said.

* * *

Sephiroth managed not to run into the infirmary this time. He had already forgotten the name of the Turk who was kind enough to pass on the news. Apparently there was a sort of voluntary system for such an occasion. Even now Tseng was looking out for his arrival and signaling for him to come closer.

"It's not as bad as I thought," Tseng said, "but they are keeping her overnight for observation." Sephiroth nodded, noting the injuries even Tseng had. The Turk ushered the SOLDIER behind the curtain.

"Sephiroth?" Cass said, "I thought you had training."

"One of the Turks made up an excuse," Sephiroth said taking a seat next to her, "Are you okay? Who did this to you?"

"Calm down," Cass said, "It's just a mild concussion. I've had way way worse. And don't you dare think about tracking someone down to skin them alive. It was an accident." Sephiroth chafed at her tone, but didn't argue.

"Tseng seemed worried," Sephiroth said.

"Pfft, he's never heard a bone break before," Cass scoffed, "It was just a nasty crack, I'll be cleared in a day. There are safety precautions for when the helicopter crashes and we followed them. Tseng did his best to avoid the anti-aircraft fire and nobody was seriously hurt. Except me." Sephiroth's fists clenched, but Cass kept moving on.

"At least I got out of working for an entire day," Cass said cheerfully, "Tseng has to babysit all by himself now."

"You owe me," Tseng called over the curtain.

"Do not," Cass shouted back, "It's workers compensation. So how was your day?" Sephiroth took a moment to adjust to the change of subject before shrugging.

"It was fine," he said.

"How are the new recruits?" Cass asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm a Turk. It's my job to know these sort of things."

"Fine," Sephiroth said, "Most of them are younger. There's one I don't understand at all."

"He the one that spouts poetry?" Cass asked.

"I think so," Sephiroth said, "I don't get poetry."

"Nor do I," Cass said, "I'm more of a prose person."

"He said something about me and shoving sticks," Sephiroth said, "It didn't make much sense."

"Did he say you had a stick shoved up your ass?" Cass asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said.

"He was insulting you," Cass said, "He's kind of mouthy from what I've heard, though the fact that you don't understand and don't respond will probably make that crash and burn before long."

"I feel stupid now," Sephiroth said.

"Don't," Cass said, "You never took to my insult 101 course, which is probably for the best. It's just not for you. Besides, you can wipe the floor with that boy."

"Do you mind if I stay?" Sephiroth said, "I've done enough saluting training. They just make me be the example anyway."

"They make you do saluting training?" Cass said, "Of course you can stay if that's what you were doing. When do you have to be back?"

"Curfew," Sephiroth said.

"No, I meant when was curfew, dear."

* * *

Angeal sighed. He knew Genesis was going to cause a fit about what he was going to do, but he didn't see a better way around it. Genesis was taking his sweet time with that apology. Sephiroth had disappeared for the remainder of that afternoon. Genesis said he was probably ditching saluting training, but Angeal couldn't stop the worry that it was because of what Genesis had said. Angeal wouldn't have blamed him either way. You could only salute so many times before it became pointless.

He scanned the mess hall, looking for the sparsely occupied table that would hold a few of the more advanced trainees. Including one with silver hair. He spotted it and made his way over.

The past few weeks had been a whirlwind. The weeding out process had a been a breeze for Angeal and Genesis, but they were still estatic about being accepted into the SOLIDER training program. It been an unfortunate ego boost for Genesis. It had been step one for the promise Angeal had made his father before he died.

Now they were in training and were shocked to see so many familiar faces in their own barracks. Young men who had stood out during the first campaign to Wutai, were not too far ahead of Genesis and Angeal and they were only about two weeks in.

Angeal almost hadn't recognized the one called Sephiroth. He and Genesis had been entirely awed by his display in Wutai not two months ago. It was hard to compromise the two together. The coat and sword had been replaced by the standard uniform and weapon they were all given. His hair had been tied back and kept out of the way when it had billowed extravagantly around him on the battlefield. He was even a tad shorter than Angeal had imagined. He had a good foot or so on him right now.

That hardly excused Genesis's behavior and Angeal was going to make sure amends were made if necessary.

Even at the lonely advanced table, Sephiroth was rather separate. He was the youngest of all of them, but not too far from Angeal. There wasn't a class system to where you sat in the mess. It was a take what you can get sort of deal. Still, there were plenty of other open seats and it would be obvious that Angeal was purposefully choosing this spot.

"Is this spot taken?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth blinked and and looked up.

"Pardon?" Sephiroth asked. Was he daydreaming or was he shocked that someone wanted to sit with him?

"Is this spot taken?" Angeal asked again.

"No," Sephiroth said with a small shake of his head.

"Do you mind if I sit here then?" Angeal asked.

"No, I don't mind," Sephiroth said. Angeal sat down.

"I'm Angeal Hewley, by the way," he said. Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sephiroth," he said. Everybody knew who he was, introductions weren't actually necessary, but it appeared that Sephiroth was taught to be somewhat polite, unlike some people Angeal knew. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Genesis was scanning the hall. His eyes narrowed when he saw where Angeal was. For a moment, Angeal thought he might sit somewhere else just to be difficult. He tried to hide his smug expression as Genesis made his way over.

"I'm guessing the spot next to you is empty," Genesis said with a weary sigh.

"Yes," Sephiroth said.

"So can I sit there?" Genesis asked.

"I don't care," Sephiroth said. Genesis sat down, shooting a glare at Angeal. Angeal gave him a kick under the table and a meaningful nod towards the person sitting with them. Genesis sighed again.

"Genesis Rhapsodos," Genesis said. Sephiroth nodded.

"Sephiroth," he said.

"I couldn't tell," Genesis said. Angeal kicked him under the table again. Genesis grimaced, but said nothing. Sephiroth frowned.

"Was that sarcasm?" Sephiroth asked. Angeal tried to stop it, but it was too late.

"No," Genesis said sassily, managing to avoid Angeal's kick this time.

"Genesis stop it," Angeal chastised, "yes it was sarcasm." Sephiroth nodded and looked down at his food. It hadn't looked like he touched it.

"Have problems talking to people?" Genesis asked. Angeal really wanted to kill him. This wasn't going at all the way he planned.

"I don't have much to talk about," Sephiroth said.

"I'm _sure_ you have _loads_ of tales to tell," Genesis said dramatically. That's it, Angeal was going to kill him. Sephiroth looked up again.

"That was sarcasm," he said.

"What is it with you and sarcasm?" Genesis asked.

"I don't catch it very well," Sephiroth said, "I don't have a lot of experience with irony."

"What do you mean you don't catch it very well?" Genesis asked.

"I take it seriously," Sephiroth said, "Most people are straightforward with me." Angeal noticed Genesis's sneer soften slightly. It had to be hard not quite knowing if he was being insulted or not, or even being ignorant of it entirely. He became hardened again all too quickly.

"How can you be sixteen and not get sarcasm?" Genesis said.

"Fourteen," Sephiroth said.

"What?"

"I'm fourteen," Sephiroth corrected. Angeal would have been jubilant about Sephiroth making Genesis falter, except that he was just as shocked. Here they had assumed that Sephiroth was their elder, when in fact they were the older party.

"I thought you had to be sixteen to enlist," Angeal said.

"They made an exception," Sephiroth said simply. That would explain his height. It explained a lot of things really.

"They seem to make a lot of exceptions for you," Genesis noted, recovering his former facade.

"How do you mean?" Sephiroth asked.

"Like yesterday, when you got to skip out on training," Genesis offered.

"I wasn't excused," Sephiroth said, "I have to write reports this evening to make up for it."

"I thought we had sword training," Angeal said.

"I have both," Sephiroth said.

"They make you write reports?" Genesis said. There was a slight whine to his voice. It appeared that Sephiroth picked up on it.

"That starts after your first injection," Sephiroth said. Genesis deflated slightly.

"Why did you skip?" Genesis asked.

"Because saluting is not training," Sephiroth said, "and I am not eager to demonstrate it." Angeal cracked a smile. He hit the nail on the head. He could like Sephiroth, whatever Genesis's grudge against him was.

"Where'd you go?" Genesis asked.

"That's not your business Gen," Angeal warned.

"To see a friend," Sephiroth said. The announcement came for them to vacate the hall and Sephiroth stood up without another word.

Later, Angeal sought out Sephiroth again. Genesis managed to weasel out of the apology _again_, but Angeal felt like he had to bridge the gap somehow. He was not as eloquent or poetic as Genesis would be, but it would have to do.

"I-er excuse me?" Angeal said. Sephiroth looked up from the report he was reading, or proof-reading. Angeal floundered as Sephiroth's full attention focused on him. Did he always look like this? Like he was always in a war zone?

"I...I just wanted to apologize," Angeal said, "for Genesis." He got the answer to the question he never asked as Sephiroth's gaze softened minutely. Would mako injections make his eyes look like that too? Sephiroth nodded.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said. It felt sort of like a dismissal, but Angeal wasn't quite ready to be turned away.

"He's not normally like this," Angeal said, "he's usually fairly easygoing. I'm sorry he's being...difficult." Angeal swore he had more to say than this.

"I haven't really noticed," Sephiroth said. Angeal could believe that. Sephiroth was doing way more than what Angeal and Genesis were expected to do, if the size of the report was anything to go by.

"I don't really understand a lot of what he says," Sephiroth said. Angeal was struck silent by the admission. Genesis certainly had a way with words, but Sephiroth really didn't understand a lot of social cues. Angeal had this sneaking suspicion the moment Sephiroth told him the seat was empty. What sort of things did that to a person? Angeal became more determined to get that apology out of Genesis.

"I'll make sure he tells you this himself," Angeal said.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said again. Angeal used the dismissal and started hunting for a redhead.

* * *

"Look, I'll get to that apolo-"

"Sit down, Gen."

" touchy. What did I do this time?"

"...Can't you be...just nicer to him?"

"What? He needs big ol' Angeal to protect him now?"

"Look I talked to him again-"

"Making friends in high places, I see."

"Just shut up Genesis. I don't think he knows how to have a real conversation."

"You're just figuring this out now?"

"He can talk, but...I don't think he knows...people."

"There's a difference?"

"Course there is Genesis. Look, he told me he doesn't know what you're talking about half the time."

"Figures, he wouldn't know much about _Loveless."_

_"_Forget about _Loveless _for one minute. He doesn't know how to interact with people Genesis. He doesn't know you insulted him. He doesn't know I tried to apologize. I think they might have kept him locked up in here. Think about it. He's able to enlist two years early, he's the most advanced trainee here, he's socially awkward..."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Exactly."

"Are...are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"A little, but that's not the point. The point is-"

"He doesn't know what real life is like."

"...That's a little harsh, but yeah."

"So what am I supposed to do about it? After I apologize I assume?"

"Just, be nicer to him."

* * *

Genesis felt mildly annoyed. Apparently Sephiroth was a hard person to catch on his own. He'd been chasing him around for the better part of the day so he could deliver the long-awaited apology for inferring that the loner had a stick up his ass.

It was nearly dinner by the time he caught up with the kid. His dramatic approach was deflated by Sephiroth's less than chipper appearance.

He looked dead tired. He decided to do what Angeal would do. He wasn't a complete asshole.

"Hey," he started, "are you okay?" Sephiroth paused wearily before answering.

"Fine," he said, or muttered really, "just injection day." Suddenly Genesis was no longer looking forward to that.

"Right then," he said awkwardly, "I just wanted to apologize for...earlier." Sephiroth nodded.

"Angeal said you would," Sephiroth said, "Thank you." This kid was beyond socially awkward, Genesis decided. Angeal might have been right. Or maybe it was the mako.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth looked ready to collapse. The fourteen-year-old who practically lead everyone else was about to collapse.

"Fine," Sephiroth said, "It...was better than previous experiences." Genesis was ready to offer assistance, when a quiet buzzing began. Sephiroth winced at it (buzzing, hurt his ears? Good Gods what was in that injection besides mako?) and pulled out a PHS. Genesis felt a wave of annoyance. The golden boy got free toys. Whoop-de-doo.

Sephiroth flipped it open and something amazing happened. His entire profile softened. A small smile was gracing the stern mouth and his eyes looked warm instead of the cold mako tint. He closed it, but the change didn't disappear right away. What was on that PHS? Genesis Rhapsodos had to find out.

"Gen, where have you been all day?" Angeal asked, he stopped when he saw Sephiroth's condition.

"I was apologizing," Genesis said breezily, "and now that I'm all forgiven I thought I'd try being nice." Angeal rolled his eyes at the snipe.

"Are you okay?" Angeal asked, "you look terrible."

"Mako injection," Sephiroth said, "It will wear off." Angeal winced.

"Are they all this awful?"

"More or less," Sephiroth said, "I'm used to it." How on Gaia did someone get used to that? An announcement came on announcing dinner. Sephiroth grimaced and covered his ears. Genesis took the chance. Much to Angeal's horror, he more or less pickpocketed Sephiroth in plain view. Genesis flicked open the PHS just as another message came through. What he read did not satisfy his curiosity in the least. He closed it and slid it back as the announcement came to an end. Sephiroth sighed and lowered his hands. He hadn't noticed.

"I...I have to go," Sephiroth said and walked away remarkably steadily. Angeal smacked Genesis in the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angeal said.

"I was naughty and I'm sorry," Genesis said.

"You don't steal things!" Angeal continued.

"I gave it back if you didn't notice," Genesis said, "I just read a text message."

"You could have asked!"

"Don't you want to know what they said though?" Genesis asked, "The first one asked him to come upstairs when he was available. The second told him to come up anyway if he was busy."

"So?" Angeal said, "that doesn't excuse you."

"He's meeting with someone," Genesis said, "Aren't you the least bit curious as to who that might be."

"Nope and you owe him another apology," Angeal said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Genesis said and sauntered off to the mess with a fuming Angeal in tow.

* * *

_Come upstairs with all haste when available. _

_If unavailable come anyway. _Sephiroth grinned as the last message came through.

_Could be dangerous_. He hated injections with all his heart, but Mom always knew how to ease the pain, just a little. Even if it was just a cheesy joke. He took the stairs if only because the elevator aggravated his head even further. It was pounding. He walked down the hall, his keycard already out and waiting.

He knocked before sliding it, so Mom would have decent warning. The lights were off, except for the kitchen.

"Hello Sephiroth," Mom whispered quietly. He nodded in reply. Talking made his head feel like it was being crushed and Mom knew it. Without waiting for an invitation, he sank into her arms in a sloppy embrace. She pulled him onto the sofa and left him there. In peace and quiet.

He felt better when she finished cooking dinner: macaroni and cheese with mashed potatoes. A combination that had worked since Sephrioth fist began living with Cass. He walked into the kitchen to eat and didn't flinch under the lights.

"When did you start giving injections?" Sephiroth asked. No repercussions, it was wearing off.

"Today," Cass said quietly, "you have a pretty bad reaction when you get yours. I thought if I gave it, it might be easier."

"It was," Sephiroth said, "thank you."

"Not a problem," Cass said. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Mom?" Sephiroth asked.

"Mmm?"

"How do I get friends?" he asked. Cass set down her fork.

"I'm not the best person to ask that question to," she said, "I don't have very many friends."

"But how did you become friends?" Sephrioth asked.

"They just...stuck with me," Cass said, "I had very little to do with it. Is there someone you wanted to be friends with?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "A couple have tried talking to me outside of training."

"I heard you had company at your mess table," Cass said. Sephiroth nodded.

"I kind of liked it," Sephiroth said, "I didn't know what to talk about, but it was almost like talking to you."

"Sometimes I wish there were kids that lived around us," Cass said, "so you could have made friends. So you wouldn't have had just me." She paused.

"The best I can tell you is to just be yourself," Cass said, "If they like you enough they'll make you their friend. That's how it always worked for me."


	25. Good For A Giggle

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy = Owned by Square Enix. Yada, yada, yada. Author makes no profit and stuff. **

**A/N: This has absolutely nothing to do with the plot at all. It's more of an offshoot when a thought about interactions between Tseng and Cass. It's just here because I'm lazy and don't want to put it anywhere else. **

**Warnings: Cass has a dirty, dirty mind to go along with that mouth of hers. **

* * *

Tseng bit the inside of his cheek as a paper airplane landed quite gracefully on his desk. It was a double edged sword he was treading. He could read it and implicate himself or ignore it and more airplanes would arrive. Things don't just land so innocently on a Turk's desk, not even paper airplanes. Especially with the person Tseng knew to be the creator.

There was only one person who had an aim like that.

A quick glance up revealed his worst fears. She appeared busy. Tseng really had no choice. He unfolded the carefully creased aircraft. The message written inside made Tseng's blood chill.

_I'm bored_.

Cassiopia Durmont was not used to boredom. Tseng found that out very quickly. She was efficient and professional, but couldn't sit still to save her life. She was used to finishing a project and having something else to do immediately after. Most Turks cherished the breaks Veld required between missions. Cass usually did too, except for one thing.

Sephiroth was in Wutai. He'd been gone for two weeks. Cass had stopped pulling out her hair with worry and had slipped into something darker and dangerous.

Ennui. Tedium. Listlessness. Boredom. They all meant the same thing.

Tseng would be going to hell in a hand basket unless he found something for her to do. The fact that she was once again calculating the force necessary to propel her desk through the ceiling showed that time was steadily running thin. When she started to design other paper plane models it would mean it was far too late.

Tseng took evasive action and went to his superior. His attempts to stop the fallout on previous occasions were futile. He needed help from the top.

Veld sat up when Tseng entered without knocking. The normal stoic man was imperceptibly shaken. He was clutching a sheet of notebook paper in his hand. There was a hint of sweat on his brow.

"What is it?" Veld asked fearing the worst.

"She's bored," Tseng said. Veld was utterly confused. Tseng handed over the paper. The message stared back at Veld, but offered no further explanation.

"Cassiopia Durmont is bored," Tseng said, "Please give her something to do. I beg of you." Veld had never heard the phrase "I beg of you" spoken by a Turk before.

"She and you just got back from a mission," Veld said.

"I know and she finished her report," Tseng said, "and now she's bored." Veld didn't understand at all what Tseng was getting at. Then the devil herself popped her head in.

"Unless I get a job in the next twenty minutes I'm going to rewrite the computer passwords for the entire building," Cass said. Veld suddenly understood many things, like who had mixed up the coffee machines on several floors or had stolen various pens and pencils to build a life-size model of the plate, and realized what sort of danger they were in. He scrambled to find a mission before it was too late.

* * *

"Alright, kill, lay or marry," Cass said, "Palmer, Heidegger, and Scarlet." Tseng looked at Cass from the corner of his eye.

"We're supposed to be waiting for the target," Tseng said.

"No shit," Cass said, "and the asshole isn't going to be here for another three hours. I'm just trying to make the time pass faster."

"By saying a few phrases that make no sense?" Tseng said.

"Make no-" Cass said exasperatedly, "It's a game. You got three options and three people, match them up."

"I see no preferable outcome," Tseng said.

"That's what makes it fun," Cass said, "Finding out which you think is the lesser evil."

"No," Tseng said and returned to his surveillance. Half an hour later, Tseng sighed.

"Marry Palmer, lay Heidegger, kill Scarlet," he said. Cass looked up, seemingly surprised.

"I didn't think that would be the route you would take," she said, "Bravo."

"What about you?" Tseng said.

"Marry Palmer, kill Heidegger, lay Scarlet," she said.

"Really?" Tseng said.

"Palmer's a pushover who I could pretend I didn't marry, I hate Heidegger because he looks down on me, and I think Scarlet might be good for a one night stand."

"I hardly think she'd agree," Tseng said.

"It's a hypothetical situation," Cass said, "you're not supposed to think too hard about it. Your turn."

"Rufus, Sephiroth, and Veld," Tseng said. Cass shot him another look.

"You have a dirty mind," Cass said, "I like it."

* * *

Tseng batted Cass's hand away from the radio controls with a steely glare.

"What?" she asked oh-so-sweetly. He shook his head and returned to guiding the helicopter once again. He swatted her hand again without looking away.

"Ow!" she said. Tseng felt a little smug about that, but didn't show it. She'd get revenge later if he did.

"I'm not letting you touch it," Tseng said, "I learned my lesson from last time."

"What did I do?" Cass asked. Tseng looked over at her.

"Attention K-Mart shoppers," he monotoned.

"Oh yeah," Cass said and focused elsewhere.

* * *

Tseng debated killing her again. He'd make it quick. She wouldn't feel it. He'd even be able to pass it off as an accident. There was a witness though. Rufus would probably tell because for some reason he liked Cass a little bit. He hated the ceremonial role of a Turk as much as Cass hated Hojo and this wasn't helping at all.

"Have you ever noticed that Heidegger's nose is shaped kind of like a dick?" Cass asked. Tseng shot her a warning look. It looked like the implication had gone right over Rufus Shinra's head luckily. Though she kind of had a point. Tseng brushed it off and tried to communicate with a glare that she should shut up even though they were the only three that could really hear her.

She didn't listen as usual.

"Every time I see Scarlet," Cass said as the self-same director stepped into view, "all I can think is-"

"Cass," Tseng said in a warning.

"Bodacious," Cass continued.

"Cass!" Tseng hissed. She paused to give Tseng a smirk.

"Ta-ta's," Cass finished innocently. Rufus barely concealed his snort, but both Turks caught it. Tseng felt horror creeping in.

"Cass, no," Tseng said, "Please."

"What?" Cass asked, "I'm not doing anything wrong."

"Please," Tseng said, "he's not yours."

"What am I doing to him?" Cass asked.

"Don't teach him bad things," Tseng said. She fell silent. For a moment Tseng had the folly to think that she actually listened and that it was over.

"Titty sprinkles," Cass said. Rufus giggled uncontrollably and Tseng resigned himself to being trapped into ceremonies just like this one. Ten minutes later he was snickering quietly and was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

And yet, no matter how many times she got in trouble, no matter how many times she pissed him off and toed the goddamn line, Tseng forgave her. He couldn't not like her at this point. She made a speck of humor in everything and that made the job easier on the hard days and enjoyable on the good ones. She was evil, but also an angel in disguise.

More than once, Tseng would question why he didn't just request a partner change. Once it all blew over, the answer was strikingly clear: They were friends.

And really, Tseng didn't want it any other way.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix and this work is not intended to garner a profit. **

**A/N: Damn it guys. I really need to do homework now. I really do. I have to stop for a few days. I know, I'm awful. I couldn't help it. There might be more small interludes put in here and there in this story because I write them down and I like them, but they don't really belong anywhere. I'll title them like I did with the last chapter so you know it's not a real chapter, but something for my own entertainment. Right, next chapter. **

* * *

Cass paused for a long moment at the end of the hallway where her apartment was. She recognized him immediately of course. She always remembered faces well and typically had a name to go with a face every time. That alone should have been a huge hint, but the name remained in the ether. The fact that he couldn't get the door open either should have been a dead giveaway. Oh well, she knew who would remember.

"You have a lot of problems with doors," she said. The man jumped and dropped his key card in the process. The look he gave her reminded her that she was technically dead to the rest of the world. Oops.

"I guess I do," he said, shakily bending down to pick the card up, unable to take his eyes off Cass, "I thought...you were supposed to be dead."

"Truth is often stranger than fiction," Cass said with a shrug, "that was a lie. I've been alive the whole time. The kidnapping charge was bogus, but it was just easier to say I died than to admit the lie." He nodded and relaxed a little.

"I was warned about people like you," he said.

"People who rise from the dead or people who wear blue suits?" Cass asked.

"Both, I suppose," he said.

"You can relax," Cass said, "I'm off duty. And I live here. What are the odds of that?"

"You would know," he said relaxing further, "What with that expensive Math degree and all."

"Not that it gets much use anymore," she agreed sadly. Her PHS buzzed. She grinned triumphantly as she read the message. Of course, he'd remember.

"I don't suppose you remember my name," he said, "you never did even when we were down the hall at our last apartment."

"Lazard right?" Cass said, knowing it was the right answer. He blinked with surprise.

"Y-you remembered," he said.

"Nah, not really," Cass said, "I had to ask Sephiroth. He remembers everything." Lazard gave a small chuckle.

"He still lives with you?" Lazard said.

"He was moved to the army barracks two years ago," Cass said with a trace of sadness, "He visits often though." Lazard shuffled uncomfortably, Cass decided to change the subject.

"Do you want me to show you how to get the door open?"

* * *

Angeal did not like Genesis's new game in the slightest. He felt bad for Sephiroth as it was. He didn't need Genesis to play Find-Out-Who-Sephiroth's-"Friend"-Is. Sephiroth deserved a little privacy considering how popular he was getting. He was damned impressive during his last campaign and he was easy to spot in a crowd.

The poor kid flailed helplessly in the spotlight. Just a simple demonstration in front of his peers made him so obviously uncomfortable. Even Genesis grimaced a little. It didn't stop him from poking around in things that were not his business though.

"I just want to know," Genesis said as if it were really that innocent. Angeal was certain he had more sinister motives, but he just couldn't think of what they were.

He wasn't quite certain what led him back towards a sparsely populated table in the mess hall again. Maybe it was curiosity, maybe it was pity, maybe he just liked him, but he walked directly up to Sephiroth again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth looked up from the facsimile of potatoes he was playing with and not eating. Angeal decided that he was daydreaming and never imagined someone would approach him.

"I don't mind," Sephiroth said and returned to his "potatoes". Angeal sat down. They sat in silence until Angeal heard a familiar sigh.

"Can I sit here?" Genesis said as if it were the last thing he wanted to do. Why hadn't Angeal killed him yet?

"I don't care," Sephiroth said. Genesis sat down with a bit of flair. Angeal nudged him and "ruined the effect" as Genesis liked to put it. Angeal didn't understand the need for his indifference to everything, but let Genesis imagine he pulled it off. Sephiroth seemed more interested in the meal he still wasn't eating. After an experimental taste, Angeal didn't blame him. Genesis didn't even bother.

"Not hungry?" Angeal prompted. Genesis snorted.

"I'd hardly call...whatever this is, food," Sephiroth said. Genesis looked up mildly shocked.

"You...you have an opinion," Genesis said. Sephiroth looked confused.

"Everyone has an opinion," Sephiroth said.

"You never bother to honor us with yours," Genesis said. Angeal smacked him.

"You never ask," Sephiroth said.

"He's got a point," Angeal said, "Besides that wasn't really his opinion. More of a statement of fact." Genesis glanced at his extremely meager portion of what looked like vegetables.

"What it lacks in taste does it make up for in nutritional value?" He mused to himself.

"No," Sephiroth said. Angeal laughed quietly.

"You look like you recovered from your injection," Angeal noted. Sephiroth nodded.

"The effects don't last very long," Sephiroth said, "And I've been told that my reaction is more adverse than what is typical." Genesis felt relief. Perhaps his would be more survivable.

"Sorry to hear about it," Angeal said, he paused, "any advice for how to handle it?" Sephiroth was quiet. Genesis thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Try to avoid light and sound," Sephiroth said, "Sleep if you can."

"That's all?" Genesis said.

"That's all I came up with," Sephiroth said, "It almost entirely relies on what your reaction is like. It wears off with time."

"Good to know," Angeal said with a hard stare at Genesis. For once, Genesis obeyed. He almost looked thoughtful. Then he sighed and looked at the food that he was not touching either.

"I don't know how much longer I can stomach this," Genesis muttered to himself.

"The floor above us has better food," Sephiroth said, "and lots of leftovers." Angeal and Genesis both started.

"How do you know that?" Genesis asked.

"Experience," Sephiroth said.

"I thought we weren't supposed to leave the training floors," Angeal said.

"No," Sephiroth agreed, "but they don't tell."

"I had you pegged to be a stickler for the rules," Genesis said.

"No one could eat this," Sephiroth said, "It was edible when I started, but no longer. Just take the stairs, no one but trainees use them anyway."

"I should have come to you a long time ago," Angeal murmured as he pushed his tray away from himself, giving up any pretense of wanting it. A buzzing noise came out. Sephiroth pulled out his PHS and quickly typed a response.

"Talking to your friend?" Genesis asked. Angeal felt the need to drag Genesis away. He smelled blood. Sephiroth was oblivious.

"Just answering a question," he said slipping it away. The announcement came and they all stood up. Angeal placed himself rather strategically so Genesis couldn't pickpocket Sephiroth again. Genesis stuck his tongue out in response, but didn't try anything else.

* * *

Sephiroth liked privacy when he called Mom. Most of the others did the same when they called their parents. It was only slightly different with him because he had a private phone and his parent was in the same building more or less.

"Hey Seph," Mom's voice said clearly.

"Hello," Sephiroth said in reply.

"So I found out what the sassy one's been quoting," she said, "It's a play, _Loveless_, or something like that. Tseng recognized it and told me." Sephiroth digested this silently.

"It's been on my bookshelf for years and I never read it," she went on, "you want dibs?"

"No," Sephiroth said, "you can go first."

"It's not very long," she said, "and it's mostly poetry. Yuck."

"I talked to him today," Sephiroth said.

"I heard," she said, "is he getting any friendlier with you?"

"I don't know," he said, "I think he might be sitting with me because Angeal does."

"What about Angeal then?"

"He's...easier," Sephiroth said.

"That's what I've heard too," Mom said, "He's seems to have a lot of potential and has a better temperament than his friend. Is Angeal the one with black hair?"

"Yes."

"Ha! You owe me ten gil, Tseng," she said, "You remember the Lazard guy who lived in 2B and always got stuck outside?"

"The one you asked me about earlier?" Sephiroth said, "yes."

"He lives down the hall. Again! What are the odds?"

"...Not very good I'd imagine," Sephiroth said.

"He said the same thing," she said, "He's trying to be the Director of SOLDIER. He's got my vote." Sephiroth thought it over. The man he vaguely remembered was more open minded than the other directors, with the exception of Veld. He smiled more and seemed less likely to use any of the backstabbing behavior that was rampant almost everywhere else. Given the choice between those two extremes...

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed.

"Are you coming home this weekend?" she asked. Sephiroth smiled unconsciously.

"I'll try," he said, "At least a visit. I really want to see you."

"I miss you too," Mom said, "Don't snicker Tseng, you don't have kids. Oh shit, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"I understand," Sephiroth said, "be careful."

"I love you Sephiroth."

"I love you too." He hung up first and sighed. It came less often, but sometimes, he just wanted to go home.

* * *

Genesis knew Angeal wouldn't understand. It wasn't that Sephiroth had a friend outside of the army. That seemed...pretty normal actually. It was the idea that Angeal had put into his head. The one where Sephiroth had been trained from birth to be...well...Sephiroth. Doesn't leave a lot of time to make friends.

So who was his friend? Who could snag away the "perfect SOLDIER's" attention with a mere text? It was just the mystery that dragged him in. It was almost as good as the missing act of _Loveless_. (Okay that was an exagerration, but it wasn't too terribly far off).

And it was the fact that this friend was so damn elusive. The few times he observed them conversing (meaning when Genesis stole his PHS to read his texts) the other party gave nothing away. Not a name, not a location, not even a gender. Who the hell was it?

Finally Genesis caught a small break. He was coming back from the talk he had to have with his parents at least once every two weeks. This week was absolutely grueling since his father insisted on berating him again. Angeal certainly didn't have this problem with his mother. Of course, Angeal had asked permission while Genesis had just up and gone saying he'd call when he could (which would mean never if it was possible).

Sephiroth had found a secluded place to have a call of his own. Genesis held back so he wouldn't be seen. He managed to catch the end of the conversation.

"...I really want to see you...I understand, be careful...I love you too." Genesis held his breath as Sephiroth left. He felt both giddy and more confused at the same time. This was practically scandalous.

* * *

Angeal felt much better than he thought he should have. So many of the upperclassmen had horror stories about their first injection. Passing out, throwing up, contemplating suicide, that sort of thing. He certainly wasn't chipper, but he was functioning. Maybe it was the person who had given him his injection. She had been rather nice through the whole ordeal and even gave him some advice.

Genesis stumbled in, looking much worse for wear.

Gen!" Angeal said. The self-same individual flinched and held his head. Angeal hurried over.

"In here." Angeal turned towards the familiar voice. Sephiroth held a door open. Angeal pushed Genesis through. Genesis relaxed in the darkened room, but still wavered on his feet.

"Sit down," Sephiroth said so softly Angeal was surprised he heard it, "It feels better when you sit down." Genesis more or less collapsed on a cot in the darkened barracks hall. He sighed in mild relief.

"A-am...I?" Genesis started.

"Don't talk," Sephiroth said, "That makes it worse."

"Am I...going to get...kicked out?" Genesis said through the obvious pain. Sephiroth blinked.

"No," he said, "You wouldn't have made it this far if your reaction was too life-threatening. They did test you before you entered the training?" Angeal remembered that, but it hadn't been nearly as horrifying. Genesis released a choked breath that was immensely relieved.

"I...I thought," Genesis started again.

"I know you like talking, but you will feel a lot better if you just shut up," Sephiroth said. Angeal nearly giggled. Sephiroth had a backbone after all. Genesis obeyed and fell silent. After another moment, his body seemed to fail and he slumped against Sephiroth. Sephiroth barely reacted.

"Why?" Genesis asked after another few silent moments.

"I don't understand," Sephiroth said.

"Why are you...doing this?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "It seemed like the right thing to do." Angeal sat on the other end and supported Genesis's other side.

An hour passed and Genesis perked up considerably. He sat up and fixed a glare at the other two.

"Never speak of this," he said firmly.

"Why not?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis blinked at him as if he were an idiot. "The same thing happens to me when I get an injection. I'm just used to it by now. It gets easier. I don't see a reason to have shame for needing assistance for the first one." Genesis blinked again in surprise.

"Did _you_ need help during your first one?" Genesis asked tentatively.

"Yes," Sephiroth said, "the first several actually." Genesis perked up a little more. If the golden boy had flaws during his injections then surely his own wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Thank you," Genesis said, "you...you were right." Sephiroth nodded, but didn't say anything. Another thought struck Genesis and he turned to Angeal.

"I see you're right as rain," he grumbled.

"Mine wasn't that bad," Angeal admitted, "It sucked, but it wasn't awful."

"Asshole took forever to push the plunger," Genesis said, "He dug around for at least two minutes."

"I've been trying to get him fired since I was five," Sephiroth said apologetically.

"I had a nice lady," Angeal said, "she talked me through the whole thing."

"Lucky you," Genesis said drily.

"I'm almost certain that was sarcasm," Sephiroth said. Genesis looked back at him.

"I'll teach you it yet," Genesis said.

* * *

All was quiet in Genesis's search for Sephiroth's friend. Since, the "injection" he'd seen the light of Angeal's points. Sephiroth was...halfway decent if you tried. Of course Angeal would see that first. He'd seen it in Genesis, hadn't he? Still...he wanted to know. He'd just be more, dare he say it, honorable in his search. As in he'd stop trying to steal his PHS again.

However, what happens in the barracks is up for grabs.

Genesis would swear he was a borderline insomniac. Some nights he'd toss and turn for hours before finally drifting off. He envied Angeal, who was snoring beneath him. On this night, however, his sleeplessness would bring another clue.

He heard the sound of bare feet hitting the floor. As bad as the injection was, the enhancements it brought were amazing. He looked out in the dark and saw a familiar pale figure slipping past the bunks. He moved without a sound. Genesis was envious of that and curious as to where Sephiroth thought he was going. He nearly decided to alert their superiors and get the golden boy in trouble, just for the hell of it. His better capabilites shushed him. Why waste such an opportunity. Perhaps he would lead him right to that little "friend."

He slid off the top bunk. Almost immediately, Angeal's snoring halted.

"Gen," Angeal said, "what are you doing?"

"Look," Genesis said. Angeal turned his head in time to see a silver ponytail slip out the door. Genesis started to follow.

"Gen!" Angeal whispered angrily, "We'll get in trouble."

"So will he," Genesis countered, "We're not hurting anything." Angeal sighed and got up to hurry after Genesis.

They nearly lost him several times. He walked through the maze of halls without a pause and more than once they had to split up to hunt for that flash of silver. It paid off, however. They crouched at the end of what looked like a residential hallway. Sephiroth walked down it as if he lived here. Perhaps he did, part of the time anyway. Sephiroth produced a card from his pocket and slid it through a reader for a door at the end of the hall. He shut the door behind him.

"Happy?" Angeal asked.

"You're _still_ not curious?" Genesis said, "He had a key to someone's home!"

"So?" Angeal said, "What if he has a friend there and is making a midnight visit?"

"Why would they need midnight visits though? Hmm?" Genesis asked, "Do you want to know what I think?"

"Not really. No," Angeal said starting back.

"I think he's having some sort of affair," Genesis said. Angeal snorted.

"I think you watched to many of your mother's soap operas," Angeal said.

"I overheard him end a call with 'I love you' and now he's making midnight liaisons with a mystery 'friend'. What else am I supposed to think?"

"How about your bed?" Angeal said, "Why don't you think about that?"

* * *

Sephiroth shut the door quietly. He felt more guilty about doing this. He made his way to the bedroom, not needing to see to know what to expect. Table on the left, turn right down the hall, three steps then a left to the bedroom.

As carefully as possible he picked up the bedspread and slid between the sheets. She woke up anyway. She always did.

"You're too old for this," Cass grumbled.

"I know," Sephiroth said, "This is the last time." She paused at that. He wrapped an arm around her waist and to his surprise, she did the same. They didn't say anything else. Sephiroth drifted off easily. Cass did not. For a long time she cherished the last time her son would crawl into bed with her. Sephiroth never made empty statements and this would be the last time.

She didn't care what it meant that he was fourteen when he stopped. She hadn't expected it to be this hard on her when he started to grow up. He wasn't a _little_ black rain cloud anymore. She almost wished he was five-years-old again as she quietly readjusted the covers so he could have more.


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix. The author makes no profit from this written work**

**A/N: I'm back. Yay! I kind of rushed through this chapter because I needed something else to do after battling through my pile of homework. I'm blaming you guys. You make me procrastinate. It's all your fault. You need to review in order to make up for that. But only if you want to really. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Angeal was shocked. Usually he had to be the one to drag Genesis around, but here he was, leading them towards the nearly empty table. Genesis didn't even ask permission and just sat down. Sephiroth looked up with a small start, but relaxed when he noticed who it was. He gave a silent nod in greeting, then returned to contemplating the slop that they were told was supposed to be meatloaf. The kitchen staff, if there was one at this point, wasn't even trying anymore.

"I was thinking," Genesis began. Angeal immediately went on edge. "I was thinking" was always a bad thing if Genesis was saying it.

"I was thinking maybe some of us could sign a petition, or something like that, to get better food," Genesis said.

"You could try," Sephiroth agreed.

"You don't think it would work?" Genesis asked.

"It's doubtful," Sephiroth said, "Finance likes to cut corners where ever they can. Though I suppose it might work if you had enough people agree with you and be willing to side with you."

"Do _you_ agree with me?" Genesis tried again.

"Yes," Sephiroth said.

"Would you be willing to side with me?" Genesis said.

"I have yet to see the rest of your argument," Sephiroth said, "but so far yes."

"Do you think anyone else will?" Genesis asked.

"Most likely," Sephiroth said.

"You're infuriating to talk to, you know," Genesis sighed.

"I don't" Sephiroth said. Genesis resisted banging his head on the table as Angeal started laughing. Sephiroth looked confused at the two of them.

"I'm going to sit here everyday now," Angeal said.

"Shut up Angeal," Genesis grumbled. Angeal laughed again. Sephiroth decided the entire conversation was lost on him.

* * *

"Do you have friends yet?" Cass asked as she prepared the injection.

"I don't know," Sephiroth replied turning up his arm. He felt oddly calm when Mom did the injection. Maybe it was because she didn't seem so eager. She didn't really like doing this either.

"They sit by you everyday," Cass said. Maybe it was because she would talk to him during the whole thing. That made sense. It was easier when he had something else to focus on. "They seem to like to be around you outside of training. I'm guessing you feel the same."

"I do," Sephiroth said, "I just don't know at what point we stop being acquaintances and start being friends." Cass looked thoughtful. Sephiroth moved his arm to remind her why he was here. Maybe it was because she purposefully dragged it out until he was ready.

"Well," Cass said, lining up the needle, "At what point did I stop being Cass and start being Mom?" She slid it in carefully. Maybe it was because she made it as painless as possible.

"I don't know," Sephiroth said, "When I called you Mom, is what I would guess." She pushed down the plunger and he felt the cold pain seeping in. Most people got feverish, but Sephiroth always felt cold after injections.

"Then I would say the answer to that question is when you stop thinking of Angeal and Genesis as acquaintances and start thinking of them as friends," Cass continued, "It might be best to ask them about it too. I can't imagine that they'd think otherwise." Sephiroth nodded blearily to show that he was still following. It was hard to tell sometimes, but Mom would know if something went wrong.

"You still okay there short stuff?" she asked as if on cue.

"I'm not that short," Sephiroth muttered.

"I still have a few inches on you," she replied, "I will boast of them until I lose them." Sephiroth thought he was grinning, but wasn't sure his facial muscles had managed it.

"If you have indeed made friends, I would like to meet them," Cass said, "You can bring them up to me if you want."

"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked.

"Of course," Cass said, "you're not ashamed of me, are you?"

"Never," Sephiroth said.

"Then I don't see a problem," Cass said, "I'm your Mom. I think embarrassing you is one of my many responsibilities. Besides, it would be a pleasure to meet any person you deem a friend." Sephiroth nodded before a wave of dizziness came over him.

"How about you lay down for a bit?" Cass said, "You've got a pass for next weekend right?"

* * *

Genesis was thrilled. His first mission had gone by without a hitch. Alright, it wasn't going to Wutai to instigate a war. Alright, it wasn't something that required media attention (and hadn't gotten it either). So it was a brief mission to dispatch some low-level monsters. He had to start somewhere, right? And he'd done it perfectly. And he'd done it solo. He could be proud of that. He was going to be proud of that.

Angeal didn't even try to talk him out of it. He hadn't gotten a mission yet (though it had to be soon. He and Angeal were basically on the same level). Angeal knew for a fact he'd do the same thing had their places been switched. He let Genesis have the little swagger in his step and thanked the gods the only change in his talk was more _Loveless_. He wasn't bragging more. Genesis had least had the brains to know what sort of achievement he had made and realized it was one to celebrate silently.

That was what made both of them surprised when Sephiroth praised Genesis for the minor achievement. Genesis could only blink at him a couple times.

"What?" Genesis asked at last.

"You did a good job on your mission," Sephiroth repeated. Genesis blinked again.

"It...you...it wasn't really that," Genesis floundered (and Angeal silently reveled in it), "it wasn't that impressive." Sephiroth shrugged.

"You did well regardless," Sephiroth said. Genesis brushed the incident off as Sephiroth attempting to be human. He was getting better, but still needed guidance. A lot of it. Instead he returned to his little distraction of trying to get better cafeteria food. He had a petition going around. Everyone had signed it and he was waiting for someone to notice and do something.

The question of Sephiroth's "friend" still preyed on his mind, but Genesis felt less and less motivation to discover who it was. He hadn't caught Sephiroth sneaking around for weeks and the calls and texts were at a minimum. Though Sephiroth did have a habit to disappear when the weekend passes came around, Genesis assumed he knew of good places to hang around like the rest of them. If it happened to be with someone else...Genesis could live with it.

That all changed when little slips of paper were passed around. Everyone got one. Angeal's heart nearly stopped as he read it. Genesis even raised his eyebrows. They were certainly paid an awful lot for being trainees. High ranking trainees who went on missions, but still trainees. Perhaps this was where the money for their food had gone.

"My Mother could survive on at least half of this," Angeal muttered.

"So send it to her," Genesis said, "you and I could survive on a _tenth_ of this." Genesis noticed Sephiroth hanging on the edge by himself. It wasn't unusual and he was prepared to drag him into the conversation (as usual), when he pulled out his PHS. Genesis couldn't help himself. He read the message over his shoulder.

_I have to meet you. Now._

He was meeting his friend. He felt the urge to follow Sephiroth again and nearly slipped out with him, when Angeal caught him.

"No," Angeal said firmly.

"'Geal, come on," Genesis said, "he's meeting with them."

"No," Angeal repeated.

"What if she's taking advantage of him?" Genesis said, "what if she takes all of his money for herself? What if she's using him?"

"First of all, you don't know it's a she," Angeal said, "second of all, you don't know if _anyone_ is taking advantage of Sephiroth. Third. It. Is. None. Of. Your. Business." Genesis scowled and gave up again. Sephiroth was out of sight anyway.

"I was just trying to be a good friend," Genesis grumbled.

"You say that about every bad thing you do to me," Angeal said.

* * *

Sephiroth waited for the door to open. Cass looked concerned as she pulled him in.

"What's happened?" she asked, "Is something wrong?" Sephiroth pulled out his paycheck. It was his first. Cass took it and whistled.

"Wow," she said, "You're paid almost as much as me. Is this it?" Sephiroth nodded.

"What about it?" she asked.

"You told me that I'd be my own person once I had my own salary," Sephiroth said.

"That's true," Cass said, "we should probably start your own bank account. I get to teach you about finances. I knew I'd get to teach you math one day!" Sephiroth was going in a different direction.

"So...this means that ShinRa isn't in charge of me," Sephiroth said, "I'm in charge of myself, right?"

"Yes," Cass said.

"So...I get to decide who my parents are," Sephiroth said. Cass's eyes widened.

"Sephiroth?" she asked carefully. He looked back at her.

"Could...would you be my mother?" Sephiroth asked, "for real."

* * *

"You certainly seem happy," Genesis said. Sephiroth looked over at him.

"I suppose I am then," Sephiroth said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you really smile," Genesis said.

"I smile," Sephiroth said, "just not often. I don't often have reason to."

"Care to share the reason," Genesis probed.

"...It's rather personal," Sephiroth said. Genesis's interest was peaked.

"You certainly are showing the side-effects though" Genesis pointed out.

"Leave it Genesis," Angeal said behind them, "Some of us don't feel the need to spout whatever thought pops into our heads." Genesis brushed off the snipe, he saw Sephiroth's smile fade slightly.

"What's up with your face now?" Genesis asked.

"What?" Sephiroth asked.

"You're smile is fading," Genesis said, "I was just getting used to it." Angeal nudged him again, Genesis batted his arm away.

"It's nothing," Sephiroth said shaking off all emotion from his face. Genesis stood in front of him, reveling in the half a foot he had on Sephiroth.

"You say that every time I ask why you start looking upset," Genesis said, "spill it."

"It's nothing," Sephiroth repeated. Genesis gave him a scowl.

"He does have a point Seph," Angeal said. Sephiroth seemed taken aback by the informal name. He blinked.

"I feel inadequate when I see how you and Angeal interact," Sephiroth said at last. Genesis and Angeal looked at each other, then back at Sephiroth.

"What?" Angeal said.

"You two are...at ease with each other," Sephiroth said, "I can't even understand everything that you say. I'm not certain that I ever will."

"You feel like a third wheel?" Genesis asked.

"I don't know what that means," Sephiroth said, "That's a perfect example."

"You feel left out," Angeal explained.

"Yes," Sephiroth said, "and I don't think I relate well to either of you." Genesis and Angeal shared another look.

"We don't think that," Angeal said, "I never mind explaining things to you. It's not your fault you don't know. Gen?"

"Nope," Genesis agreed, "I'd even go so far to say that it's given Angeal endless amusement at my expense." Sephiroth looked between the two in bewilderment.

"Besides, it's not an honorable thing to do, to leave your friends simply because of misfortune." Sephiroth looked even more startled.

"You...you think of me as...as a friend?" he asked. They'd never heard his tone sound so hopeful.

"Of course," Angeal said.

"Nonsense," Genesis said, "we've been hanging around you for these past months because we hate you."

"...Sarcasm?" Sephiroth said.

"I told you I'd teach you it," Genesis said, slinging an arm over Sephiroth's shoulder, "Now as I was telling Angeal earlier-"

"Egghead," Angeal said, "I'm certain Seph doesn't want to hear about _Loveless_ anymore either."

* * *

It wasn't something to be done right away. There were still protocols to follow and hoops to leap through. It became more confusing when the individuals in charge of such an operation realized that the adoptee was his own guaridan, despite being underaged, and his current guardian was merely some sort of professional babysitter. There wasn't paperwork for a situation like this. At least there was already proof of home visits. That part was happily skipped by all parties involved. Keeping this sort of information away from ShinRa was another difficultly. While they couldn't do anything about it, they certainly wouldn't be happy about it. This is where being a Turk became useful. Cass pulled a few strings and the process became even more hush hush than some of the Company's dirtiest secrets.

It took a few weeks before the final form came through. All it needed was a signature. Sephiroth waited patiently for his next pass. Inside he was positively giddy.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" Cass said.

"Yes," Sephiroth said. He could see it there. It felt a little anticlimactic. All this time waiting and it all ended here in a dingy office with a mere sheet of paper. Cass stood in front of him and he looked up at her.

"You don't have to," Cass said, "you don't owe me anything. I did it because I wanted to."

"I know," Sephiroth said, "I'm doing this for the same reason: I want to."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Cass asked again, "this isn't something you can take back."

"I've always wanted this," Sephiroth said. At least that's what it felt like. Cass nodded and stepped aside. He bend down and signed his name. The clerk read it over and nodded. Everything was as in order as it could be.

"Congratulations," he said as he stamped his approval on it. And that was it.

Sephiroth straightened up and looked over at his mother. His mother, that sounded about right. She was smiling softly. He moved up to get his first hug as a Durmont. Sephiroth Durmont. That had a ring to it in his head.

* * *

Angeal had enough. Genesis had tried following Sephiroth the past five times he slipped away. Angeal was curious as well, but he wouldn't resort to all of this spying nonsense. His parents had raised him better than that. He hoped this little game would wear off over time. He'd been wrong.

It was time to put an end to it.

"Save it," Genesis said, "One way or another I will figure out who he meets and why." Angeal crossed his arms in front of his chest. Genesis was shocked at how much Angeal looked like his own mother like that, but didn't get the chance to make the comment.

"I'll bet you anything that I can figure it out faster than you can," Angeal said, "and I won't have to sneak around either." Genesis promptly burst out laughing. He wiped away mock tears. Angeal stood resolute.

"Fine," Genesis agreed, "If I win you owe me tickets to the _Loveless _performance next month and if you win..."

"You do my laundry for a month," Angeal finished. Genesis nodded. That was about equal. Angeal didn't have nearly as much laundry as he did anyway.

"Done," Genesis said.

Angeal waited for his opening. It at the end of training. Sephiroth received a message and promptly answered as usual. Angeal came over casually.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked. Sephiroth looked up.

"Who's your friend?" Angeal tried again. Sephiroth was silent for a long while.

"It's...complicated," Sephiroth said. Genesis was approaching. "She's...I've known her for a long time." Genesis gave Angeal a look that screamed "I told you so". Angeal ignored it. He nodded as if he understood.

"You don't have to tell me," Angeal said, "I was just wondering if you'd tell us about her."

"...Would you want to meet her?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis eyes widened. Angeal kept a smug smile off his face. Being passive-aggressive was his mother's superpower. It was a genetic trait when needed. Genesis was being too over-dramatic to just take the easy route. Angeal suspected all along Sephiroth would have spilled had Genesis merely asked the right questions. There was a reason Angeal called him egghead sometimes.

"She's...she wants to meet you two," Sephiroth said. Was he actually nervous about this?

"Sure," Genesis said, back to his indifferent self.

"Tonight?" Sephiroth asked. Genesis nodded to vigorously to hide that he wanted to meet her. Angeal kept from laughing.

"Sure," Angeal said, "what time?"

"Whenever you're ready," Sephiroth said.

"I'm ready now," Angeal said, "What about you Gen?" Angeal loved to make him squirm when he could.

"Yes," Genesis said with a glare at Angeal. Sephiroth nodded.

"Alright," Sephiroth said. Genesis and Angeal followed Sephiroth back through the maze of halls they had followed him through once before. It was much easier to navigate in the light of day, when they weren't trying to be quiet. Sephiroth produced his key card from a pocket Genesis hadn't even noticed in his own uniform. He knocked at a door at the end of the hall.

"Come in, Sephiroth!" A female voice yelled out. He slid it through and opened the door. Genesis and Angeal followed behind him closely. Genesis could see a rather comfortable looking den area. There was a clattering in a room to the right. The door opened.

A woman came out. She was wearing jeans and a sweater and had long brown hair. Genesis's first thought was that she was rather pretty.

"Hello dear," she said. Sephiroth met her halfway. They embraced and Sephiroth leaned up to give her a peck on the cheek. "You not going to introduce us." Sephiroth nodded and quickly turned.

"These are my friends," he started, "Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewlely." Both boys gave a nod when their name came out. "Genesis, Angeal, this is my Mom."


End file.
